Reconciling the Violence in His Heart TRAD
by my-fiction-twilight
Summary: AH Jasper et Edward Slash Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Un homme qui vit pour se venger, prend tous les risques pour sauver la vie d'un innocent. Inspiré par Muse "Undisclosed Desires".TRAD
1. Préface

**Reconciling the Violence in His Heart**

**A****/****N :** Besame Cullen

AH Slash Jasper et Edward Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Un homme qui vit pour se venger, tous les risques pour sauver la vie d'un innocent.

Première fois que j'ai entendu la nouvelle chanson de Muse "Undisclosed Desires», j'ai eut une image très claire de Jasper et Edward ensemble. Si vous n'avez pas encore entendu la chanson, s'il vous plaît aller écouter, j'aime la sensualité et c'est beau. Je vais poster un lien vers les paroles sur la page profil.

C'est ma première histoire d'amour l'homme.

**A/T : **

comme la dit l'auteur ci vous m'aimer pas les slashs, ne lisez pas .je ferait tous mon possible pour publier régulièrement.

**je remercie Megane49 pour ca relecture**

L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à Stephenie meyer


	2. Chapter 1 :Undisclosed Desires

**Reconciling the violence in His Heart**

**L'histoire appartient à ****Besame Cullen**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par ****Megane49 que je remercie**

**Liens :de la chason qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil **

**photo de la voiture et de la moto aussi **

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Undisclosed Desires**

**jPOV**

Je me suis assis au chevet de mon père. Son teint était un peu mieux aujourd'hui, mais je savais qu'il était fatigué. Je détestais voir le cancer le ronger –lui l'homme qui avait toujours été si fort.

Il me couva du regard et me gratifia d'un léger sourire.

"Jasper, tu n'as pas quitté cette maison depuis un mois. Tu dois sortir et t'amuser. Trouves-toi un jeune homme."

J'ai haussé les épaules alors que mon visage s'empourprait, "Tu as besoin de moi maintenant, papa."

Il me serra la main : "Fils, je te remercie d'être ici, mais tu as besoin d'une pause. Vas t'amuser."

Eh bien, j'avais entendu parler d'un nouveau club ... "Tu es sûr, papa ?"

« Je suis sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai Maria au petit soin avec moi."

Je l'ai enlacé tendrement avant de partir me changer. Maria avait épousé mon père il y a quelques années. J'étais heureux pour lui, il avait trouvé le bonheur. J'avais été surpris qu'il ait épousé une personne beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Maria semblait très gentille j'avais plus appris à la connaître au cours du dernier mois que des deux dernières années étant donné mon absence de la maison, j'étais parti étudié à l'université.

Alors que je marchais en bas, mes yeux ont observés plusieurs personnes aux regards dangereux placés stratégiquement près des portes.

Ils avaient été engagés par Maria pour la protection de mon père. Papa était un homme riche grâce au pétrole depuis des décennies. Mais je ne comprenais pas en quoi ce monsieur muscle pouvait y changer quelque chose.

Maria se trouvait au pied de l'escalier flanqué de deux membres de son personnel, Bruno et Tony. Bruno était construit comme une maison, tout en muscles, mais adoucie par sa bonne mine - cheveux noirs, yeux bleus rieurs, un sourire et, des fossettes. Tony était beaucoup moins imposant. Il était légèrement plus grand que moi, ses cheveux avaient une teinte inhabituelle de bronze et coiffée d'une manière qui me faisait penser à Brando ou James Dean par dans leurs vieux films. Ses yeux perçants couleurs émeraude ne reflétaient rien. La seule imperfection de son visage fort était une cicatrice rompue une fois ou deux partant de son sourcil droit jusqu'à son nez droit. Mais ce défaut ne faisait qu'ajouter du charme à son beau visage. Il portait une chemise de soie vert foncé, un pantalon noir et des mocassins Gucci. Cet homme appelait au sexe par tout son corps.

Je détournais les yeux rapidement en pensant à comment je m'étais masturbé en pensant à lui lorsque je m'étais retrouvé seul dans mon lit.

Je me penchais et embrassais la joue de Maria, « Je rentrerais tard ce soir. »

Elle sourit et me serra dans ses bras, "Amusez-vous, Jasper. Vous le méritez."

J'enfourchais ma nouvelle moto, une Triumph Street Triple R (A/T image sur mon profil), mon cadeau après mettre cassé le cul sur ma thèse.

J'avais l'habitude de porter un casque, même si ce n'était pas requis par la loi du Texas, mais ce soir j'avais décidé de rouler avec le vent chaud du Texas dans mes cheveux.  
Je hurlais en sortant de la maison pour que les barrières de sécurités soient ouvertes et que je n'ai pas à attendre.

J & E & J & E & J & E & J & E

**EPOV**

« Ce soir » me dit maria.

J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête et regardais Jasper Whitlock courir jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, il portait un chemise blanche avec les manches enroulés jusqu'au coude et au col déboutonné. Le blanc faisait ressortir sa peau dorée gorgée de soleil. Ses longues jambes et son beau cul été mis en valeur dans un jeans noir serré. Et pour parfaire sa tenue, il portait des bottes de cowboy. Je n'avais jamais considéré les bottes de cowboy sexy jusqu'à ce que je les aie vus sur lui.

Il se comportait avec la grâce aisée d'un surfeur, et ses boucles blondes et miel, ses doux yeux marron complétaient son style décontracté, insouciant. Cependant au-delà d'être incroyablement beau, Jasper était bon, généreux, et brillant. Sa thèse de maîtrise au MIT impliquant un prototype informatique promettait de révolutionner l'utilisation des ordinateurs pour des personnes handicapées. Les grands de la technologie dans le monde avaient déjà frappé à sa porte.

Je sentis son regard me fixer et je vis la chaleur de ses yeux me parcourir. J'appréciais de savoir qu'il me trouvait attrayant, mais j'avais un travail à effectuer.

Ignorant l'ordre de prendre sa vie, Jasper se pencha et embrassa sa veuve noire de belle mère sur la joue.

« Je rentrerais tard ce soir » dit-il avec son doux accent du Sud. Ma queue avait ses propres projets, mais ma mission était prioritaire.

Maria lui souri et le pris dans ses bras. "Amusez-vous, Jasper. Vous le méritez »

Après qu'il soit parti, elle appela Jane d'un signe de la main. "Prenez Jane avec vous," me dit-elle. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas grimacer, si elle avait Jane ici, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement Jasper morts, mais aussi le faire souffrir.

Je lui offris un sourire arrogant et dis dans un haussement d'épaules, "Désolé, pas assez de place." Bruno renchérit avec une grimace et un mouvement du bassin "À moins que vous ne vouliez vous asseoir sur mes genoux." Jane fronça les sourcils, pendant que Maria gloussait à Bruno, «Très bien, présenter moi un rapport aussitôt que c'est effectué. »

Puis nous avons quitté la maison, J'ai regardé Jasper sortir de la propriété sur sa moto. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu fuyant les portes de l'enfer.

Bruno et moi l'avons suivi dans ma Corvette Stingray classique. (A/T image sur mon profil) Bruno me donna la direction à suivre grâce au mouchard que nous avions mis dans le téléphone de Jasper.

Nous entrâmes dans le parking du nouveau club gay appelé « The Équinoxe ». J'arrêtais la voiture sur une place quand une arme fut placée contre ma tête.

Bruno grogna, "Je ne peux pas te permettre de tuer le gamin, Tony."

"Tant mieux parce que je planifie de le faire sortir d'ici vivant. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Emmett." Répondis-je calmement lui dévoilant ainsi que je connaissais sa véritable identité depuis deux ans.

L'agent du FBI pris une grande bouffée d'air et l'arme à feu fut retirée de ma tempe.

Je me suis tourné vers lui et l'ai regardé dans les yeux. "Attendez-moi dans la voiture et rejoignez moi dans 20 minutes à l'arrière du club .Je ferais sortir le gosse par là." Il scruta avec soin mon visage, puis hocha la tête.

"Et ne joue pas avec ma musique."

"Tony, cette merde de musique sentimental va me donner envie de me tuer." Lâcha-t-il.

"La musique classique n'est pas sentimental. Je pensais que les mecs de Quantico étaient plus raffinés." Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je présentais ma carte d'identité au portier et fut salué par le propriétaire.

De toute évidence ma réputation comme homme main de Maria était bien connu ici, en entrant dans le club je senti de suite la nervosité du propriétaire, le club proposait à la plupart de ses clients de la drogue et de jeunes prostituées. Je refusais poliment ses différentes propositions mais acceptais de boire un verre. Je scannais le bar du regard, puis la piste de danse à la recherche de Jasper. Le club était sombre, bondé et bruyant mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'homme qui était la vedette de tous mes fantasmes.

J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E

**JPOV**

Je souri naturellement au jeune homme qui m'avait nerveusement demandé de danser avec lui.

Bien que j'aie toujours aimé les hommes dominants, je ne m'inquiétais de donner un peu d'amusement à un homme plus jeune que moi. Je guidais le type aux cheveux court et sombre sur la piste de danse, je le tournais sur lui-même pour que son dos soit coller contre ma poitrine.

J'attrapais ses hanches, je pliais légèrement mes genoux et lentement je me collais contre son petit cul sur le rythme de la techno. Je sentais l'excitation de son corps.

J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu de voir que cela n'irait pas plus loin que la danse. Je fermais mes yeux et pensais à Tony. Seigneur, que cet homme était chaud. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, il était là, au bord de la piste de danse, comme si en pensant à lui je l'avais fait apparaître devant moi. L'éclairage du club illuminait sa peau pâle d'une manière séduisante, en lui donnant un air presque vampirique. Putain, j'allais devoir prendre une longue douche en rentrant. Je soufflais en pensant à la bouche de Tony n' importe où sur mon corps.

Je le fixais, dirigeant une main jusqu'au mamelon de mon partenaire de danse et tournant autour lentement. Il gémit à mon contact, mais mon centre d'intérêt restait Tony. Il était toujours là, debout à m'observer. Je jubilais, je pinçais le mamelon de mon partenaire entre mes doigts. Il gémit de plus belle et gloussa sottement avant de presser son dos contre mon aine avec un petit gémissement. Toujours aucune réaction de Tony. Ma main a lentement parcouru sa poitrine et son ventre plat pour ensuite prendre son érection. Les sourcils de Tony s'arquèrent, je répondis en serrant de plus belle le paquet que je tenais. Le jeune minet poussa des cris de joie, Tony me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il n'y avait aucun doute que j'allais répondre à cet appel. Je chuchotais des excuses au jeune homme et me détachais de lui. Malheureusement, il me suivit de prêt, pas décidé à me laisser partir.

Je m'arrêté face à Tony, le jeune garçon a commencé à se lamenter, mais s'est arrêté après avoir vu la lueur de rage sur le visage de Tony. Le petit malin tapa du pied dans une colère noire. Normalement je devrais me sentir très mal pour mon comportement odieux mais rien d'autre n'importais, Tony me tourna et me tira en arrière contre lui. Jésus, qu'il sentait bon. Nous avons dansé ensemble sans effort, la chanson a continué, il pressa son érection contre moi, et je lui ai répondu en appuyant mon cul contre lui. Nous avons tous les deux gémit au contact de nos corps. Ses lèvres léchaient mon oreille et une de ses mains possessive caressa mon estomac.

"Je te veux tellement, Jasper." Chuchotât-il à mon oreille, son accent dur de Chicago était un appelle à la luxure. Ma queue eut une secousse comme si elle était directement liée à sa voix.

Je frissonnais, en m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui en réponse. Son souffle se saccada, il mordilla doucement mon oreille. Je gémis face au feu inattendu qui déferla en moi à ce simple contact.

La main sur ma hanche s'est soudainement resserrée et l'autre sur mon estomac s'est apaisé. Il jurat doucement, me tourna dans ses bras, en me tirant plus près de lui, son nez longeât doucement ma mâchoire et il me chuchota doucement à l'oreille, "Jasper, je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Ta vie est en danger. "

Je me raidis, il resserra ses bras autour de moi, "Il y a des hommes ici pour vous tuer. Mais je peux vous protéger."

"Qu'est-ce ...» Ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes pour me faire taire alors que je m'apprêtais à poser une question. Il m'a tiré vers lui et a dit "Silence chiot."

Papa avait eu confiance en Tony. C'était la seule façon pour lui de connaître mon surnom d' me penchais et l'embrassais. "Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras." Ai-je dis contre ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa rapidement une fois de plus et dit : «Bien».

Il prit ma main et me tira à travers la foule à l'arrière du club.

«Par ici" M'ordonna-t-il alors que nous entrions dans un couloir, ses yeux examinèrent la foule derrière nous.

J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E

**EPOV**

Je sentis un afflux de jalousie alors que je regardais danser Jasper avec le jeune homme. Je n'avais pas le droit de le penser, mais je voulais qu'il soit à moi. J'étudiais son expression alors qu'il me regardait et me taquinait en mettant son jeune minet dans tous ses états. Je lui fis signe pour lui signifier de venir à moi.

Une partie de moi avait peur qu'il continu à séduire son partenaire de danse. Mais je fus heureux quand il relâcha le jeune homme et me rejoignis rapidement.

Je dévisageais le jeune minet outragé qui était resté dans son sillage. La crainte dut à ma présence à rapidement surmonté la luxure, il sortit en claquant la porte dans une colère noire.

Le plan consistait à faire sortir Jasper du club avec moi .Emmett devais nous couvrir pendant que nous partions. J'aimerais le faire sortir de la ville et ensuite lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Je le retournais et le tirais en arrière contre moi. Je ne pouvais plus résister, j'appuyais ma queue contre son cul vêtu d'un jeans. Il gémit en même temps que moi. Je glissais ma main sur son ventre. Je le désirais tant que ça m'en faisait mal.

"Je te veux tellement, Jasper." J'eus à peine fini ma phrase que je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

Il se retourna contre moi, je sifflais, ma queue eut une secousse de plaisir. Je pinçais son oreille, sans l'intention de le blesser, je fus récompensé par une autre plainte contre moi, il frissonna.

Je détournais Jasper de moi, la raison étant que, ainsi, je pouvais observer les deux types à la solde de Maria qui se disputaient avec le portier, mais je voulais faire tous ceci à son insu.

« Putain » Ai-je murmuré. Je tournais Jasper vers moi pour bloquer nos visages.

Je dirigeais ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire trouvant son oreille de nouveau. Avec autant de sincérité que je pouvais transmettre dans ce club j'ai dit, "Jasper, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ta vie est en danger.»

Il se raidit, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sauve "Il y a des hommes qui sont ici pour vous tuer. Mais je peux vous protéger."

"Que …" Je l'arrêtais de parler d'un baiser et prononça le mot que son père m'avait donné à titre confidentiel, "Silence chiot."

Il se pencha et m'embrassa en retour. Mon cœur fit un double battement. "Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras " dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Incapable de me contrôler, je l'embrassais une fois de plus et dit : « Bien. »

Je lui pris la main et le guida rapidement à travers la foule à l'arrière du club.

"Par ici," Ai-je dit alors que nous entrions dans un vestibule, j'observais la foule derrière nous.

Emmett était appuyé contre la voiture, les bras croisés, arme à la main. Jasper arrêta sa course mais je le tirais par le bras.

"Félix et Démétri sont entrés par devant." J'ouvris la porte passager, Jasper monta dans la voiture «Restes ici et couches toi" Lui ai-je dis, je tirais mon revolver de son étui cheville Emmett s'approcha de la porte arrière.

Félix et Démétri sortirent du club au même moment que Jane et Alec apparurent au coin de la rue. Je tuais Alec mais je manquais Jane, elle s'était accroupie en bas à l'arrière de la Corvette. Une balle siffla près de moi, Jane s'approcha. Je bondis et tira dans sa direction. Elle cria et s'écroula au sol.

Je me tournais rapidement pour aider Emmett. Félix était à terre, Mais il continuait d'échanger des coups de feu avec Démétri. Emmett pris une balle et tomba. Démétri s'avança, je criais et tira sur lui, il s'écroula au sol. Je vérifiais rapidement qu'il n'y ait plus de menaces et allais m'occuper d'Emmett.

"Tu vas bien ?" Lui ai-je demandé en examinant la blessure de sa jambe.

"Je vais bien. Fait sortir le gamin. "

Je hochais la tête et appelais le 911. Je signalais qu'un agent du FBI était blessé Je donnais mon arme et mon téléphone à Emmett et sautais dans la voiture.

Je montais dans la voiture et partais rapidement de la ruelle. Et enfin je posais mon regard sur Jasper. Il semblait effrayé, «Donnes-moi ton téléphone," Il me le donna sans poser de questions. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et le jeta.

«Merde, un mouchard." murmura-t-il, je lui souri tristement, reconnaissant qu'il avait compris.

Dans la ville voisine, Je laissais tomber la Corvette pour une Volvo. Jasper m'aida à prendre les sacs et les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture neuve mais de classe inferieur.

Pendant que je conduisais, il s'endormit dans un sommeil agité.

Je pris mon autre téléphone. "Rose, il est en sécurité. Qu'en est-il de son père ? "

Rose a répondu, "Maria fait profil bas maintenant. Il y a trop d'attention avec l'enlèvement de Jasper et il serait suspect d'agir sur le père »

"Bon. Faites-moi savoir quand et où il sera mis en sécurité"

« Bon prévenez-moi quand et où je dois lui ramener son fils pour qu'il soit en sécurité. »

"Tu vas être absent pendant quelque temps. Maria a engagé de nouveaux gardes du corps »

"Je le ferai. Comment va ton homme ? "

«Il vivra. Je vais être son infirmière personnelle. "

Je ricanais, « Vous faites ça pour tous vos hommes, directeur adjoint Hale ? »

" Emmett seulement."

**A/N :**

Les réponses sur Tony/Edward et pourquoi la belle mère de Jasper le veut morts seront fournies, je vous promets.

**A/T :**

Bon je l'ai traduit en un âpres midi j'ai fait deux relectures.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence.

Liens :de la chason qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil

photo de la voiture et de la moto aussi

Je remercie Megane49 pour ca relecture.


	3. Chapter 2 :weathered

**Chapitre 2 : Weathered fr.**

**L'histoire appartient à ****Besame Cullen**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par ****Megane49 que je remercie**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

Ma chanson qui m'as inspiré pour Tony / Edward dans ce chapitre était "Weathered" de Creed. Les gangs mentionnées ci-dessous sont fictifs, mais sont un peu basé sur La Mara Salvatrucha ou MS-13 et les gangs de prison en Californie, la mafia mexicaine.

Enfin, c'est une histoire de rated M pour une raison. Vous aurez été averti.

**A/T :**

J'ai ajouté un lien pour les paroles et la musique sur la page de mon profil.

* * *

**EPOV**

Avec les tueurs chassant toujours Jasper, non seulement il était impératif de le faire sortir de la région de Dallas, mais complètement hors de l'état du Texas. Je roulais jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans l'Oklahoma. Je nous trouvais un hôtel situé dans une petite ville, il nous était impératif d'éviter les grandes villes pour notre propre sécurité. Le motel était formé de chambres vacantes qui comportaient chacune des portes de secours qui menaient directement vers l'extérieur, un avantage au vue du long couloir qui en cas d'attaque était le meilleur moyen pour se faire tuer.

Jasper se réveilla lorsque je garais la Volvo sur le parking du motel, côté non visible de la route. Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui curieusement.

«Je vais nous prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Restez ici. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te vois. "

"Très bien."

Je sortis de la voiture. Je fis une pause, je n'aimais pas l'idée de le laisser seul mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me penchais pour le regarder fixement par la porte ouverte. Je me baissais et éteignais la lumière du plafonnier, il y avait assez de lumière dans le parking pour que je puisse le voir vaguement. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres personnes le voient clairement, ses cheveux blonds étaient facilement reconnaissables.

"Tu sais comment tirer ?" Lui demandai-je.

Il me fit un sourire malicieux, "Merde, Tony. Je suis texan. Tu ne sais pas que nous sommes nés armés ? "

En sentant mon impatience, il continua, "J'ai fait des exercices de tir pendant des années et je chassais avec Papa. Alors oui, je sais utiliser une arme. "

Je lui indiquais la boîte à gants. "Le revolver est là."

Le propriétaire du motel me regarda à peine quand je lui demandais une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Je payais comptant pour une chambre simple, la dernière qu'il leur restait de libre. Cela nous conviendrais pour la nuit, il valait mieux que tout le monde croit que j'étais seul.

La chambre s'avéra être près de l'endroit où la Volvo était garée. Lorsque Jasper me vit arriver, il rangea l'arme à feu discrètement, sortit de la voiture et commença à se saisir des sacs sans que je ne lui demandai. J'appréciais ce côté de sa personnalité. Ce gamin n'était pas seulement intelligent, mais il était aussi très altruiste. Cela augmenta ma confiance en lui, il souhaitait réellement franchir cette première étape vivant.

Nous avons mis les sacs dans la chambre avant de redisposer les meubles de la chambre de façon à ce que Jasper ne cours aucun danger. Je décidais de revendiquer la chaise pour la nuit, laissant le lit à mon protéger. Je m'allumais une cigarette et proposais le paquet à Jasper. Il soupira. Il était assis contre le mur, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Un stéréotype à lui seul. J'aimais les grands hommes dégingandés. Je laissais un instant vagabonder mon esprit sur ses longs bras, ses longues jambes musclées nouées autour de mes hanches, moi plongeant en lui. Merde, cet homme était un fantasme ambulant.

Je tirais durement sur ma cigarette et recrachais la fumée en de longs jets, me demandant par où je devais commencer.

Jasper se pencha en arrière, rencontrant mes yeux "tu as été envoyé pour me tuer aussi, n'est-ce pas? J'ai reconnu les hommes de Maria. »

J'hochais la tête, "Oui."

"Alors, pourquoi n'as tu pas exécuté les ordres ?»

Je détournais les yeux, «Je ne blesse pas les gens innocents. Ton père est un homme bon, mais il a été dupé. Maria c'est très bien ce qu'elle fait. Dupé des hommes riches, les épouser, ensuite ils meurent, en la laissant hériter de leur fortune. Elle désespère depuis que ton père souffre d'un cancer. "

"Cela ne devrait pas rendre son travail plus facile ?" Me demanda Jasper avec une grimace.

«Il le serait si elle était la bénéficiaire de son testament, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ton père t'a inscrit comme le seul héritier de la fortune Whitlock. "

"Alors si je meurs, mon père en deuil n'aura plus d'autre choix que de laisser toute sa fortune à sa femme à sa mort." Conclut Jasper.

"Ta mort devait être masquée en violence faite aux gays." Je taisais le fait que Maria avait voulu le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

"Fuck". Jura Jasper en fermant les yeux.

"As-tu entendu parler de El Machete ou MS7 ?»

"Ouais, c'est supposé être un des gangs les plus dangereux des États-Unis"

J'hochais la tête, "Le FBI les traite comme un groupe du crime organisé. Ils opèrent en petits groupes appelés cliques. Maria permet d'obtenir l'argent en épousant des hommes riches pour soutenir les cliques et ainsi mener la contrebande d'armes au Texas.

Jasper fronça les sourcils : «Mais je croyais que la plupart des gangs ne recrutaient que des hommes. Elles ne sont utilisées que comme instrument, on ne leur donne jamais le moindre pouvoir. "

J'étais surpris qu'il soit aussi bien informé, "C'est généralement le cas. Mais le frère aîné de Maria, José Luis est un dès acteur les plus important dans la MS7, donc une exception a était faite pour elle. "

Je taisais le fait que son père était le chef des Prades, un gang de prison de Californie, qui, bien qu'il soit derrière les barreaux, avait le pouvoir à travers le pays., je ne voulais pas l'effrayer à ce sujet.

«Alors qu'est ce que tu fais? T'es flic ? Tu fais parti du FBI ? "

Je secouais la tête et écrasais ma cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de moi. "Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas qui je suis, saches seulement que ton père me fait assez confiance pour te protéger."

«Quelle est donc le plan ?»

«Je vais t'emmener dans le Nord, et ensuite il faudra garder profil bas pendant quelques temps."

Il étouffa un bâillement, j'étais aussi épuisé que lui. "Prend le lit. Je vais garder la chaise."

Il me regarda étonner. "Le Lit est assez grand pour y dormir à deux. Je promets de ne pas être un porc. "

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil plein de chaleur, "Gamin, si je suis dans ce lit avec toi, la dernière chose que nous ferions, c'est dormir."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un petit "o" face au sous-entendu de mes paroles. Putain adorable.

Je lui montrais un des sacs," J'ai pris certains de tes vêtements et objets."

«Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris mon ordinateur portable ?" Me demanda-t-il avec bon espoir.

Je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite "Y a probablement un mouchard."

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un t-shirt. Il se refugia dans la salle de bains en fermant derrière lui et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu uniquement d'un t-shirt et d'un boxeur. Sa modestie était surprenante, j'eu un moment de panique en me demandant s'il était encore vierge. Mais à l'âge de 24 ans et au vu de son comportement au club, il était peu probable qu'il le soit encore.

Quand il s'allongea sur le lit, je m'enfermais à mon tour dans la salle de bain pour aller pisser et revins ensuite pour m'effondré sur la chaise. Je plaçais mon Glock sur la table à côté de moi et passa ma main dans mes cheveux avant de m'assoupir. Ce sont des cris qui me réveillèrent de mon sommeil léger, Jasper semblait en proie à un cauchemar, «Non, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal."

"Jasper ?"

Il ne réagit pas et continua à se débattre dans son sommeil. Je plaçais une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, il se calma aussitôt. Dès que je l'enlevais, il recommença à s'agiter.

J'essayais de le réveiller mais en vain. Ses gémissements de peur me déchiraient le cœur. Je me maudis, ne devant pas avoir ce genre de sentiments. En soupirant, Je me dévêtis, gardant uniquement mon boxer, et m'installais sur le lit à ses côtés, pressant mon torse contre son dos couvert de son t-shirt. Je frottais mon visage dans ses cheveux doux. Il se calma et retomba dans un sommeil profond. Je mis plus longtemps pour m'endormir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le sentir contre moi, même si il n'en résulterait rien de bon, je me laissais emporter contre lui, trouvant ainsi le sommeil.

**J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E**

**JPOV**

Il me fallut du temps pour m'endormir. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour mon père. Maria était un monstre.

Mais je savais que Tony nous permettrais de traverser cette épreuve, je le savais.

Je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

_Demetri maintenait au sol tandis que Félix me frappait encore et encore. Mon corps me faisait mal. Ma respiration était difficile quand enfin Félix s'arrêta. Je levais mon regard vers lui pour voir le couteau brillant dans sa main._

_"Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal." Hurlais-je._

"_Jasper ?" _

_Je tournais la tête vers la voix, Tony se tenait près de moi.__Je soupirais de soulagement.__Je m'attendais à ce que Tony se batte contre mes deux tortionnaires, mais ils disparurent soudainement. Tony me prit dans ses bras._

_"Tu es en sécurité, Jasper. »_

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, mon visage appuyé contre une paroi de muscles chauds. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, désorienté, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mon cerveau me rattrapa enfin, je me tournais alors doucement et posais les yeux sur le visage de Tony. Il paraissait plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait. Je souris lorsque je vis ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un côté sauvage et sexy. Je me mordis la lèvre rien qu'à cette pensée.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Tony me murmura, "Dors, Jazz."

Mon cœur fit un bond à ce surnom. Sa main caressa l'arrière de ma tête, en me pressant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Il caressa lentement mes cheveux, c'était si relaxant. J'avais vu cet homme tuer d'autres personnes pour me protéger. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il soit capable d'être aussi doux. Rapidement je sombrais de nouveau dans le sommeil.

La fois suivante où je me réveillais, je me retrouvais seul. Un instant, Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé, mais je vis ensuite l'oreiller chiffonné à côté de moi.

Je m'assis et me frotta les yeux encore ensommeillés. J'entendis des bruits venant de la salle de bains. Peu de temps après, Tony sortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'un jean serré, il tenait sur le bas ses hanches. Mentalement, je salivais face à ce torse bien musclé, des poils de couleur bronze parsemaient le bas de son ventre en une ligne fine disparaissant sous la ceinture de son jean. Je remarquais qu'il portait un petit médaillon en or, il avait quelques mauvaises cicatrices sur le torse et avait une croix celtique tatouée sur le biceps droit. Merde, il était bel et bien dangereux.

Il me dit d'une voix amusée, « Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu pourras peut-être aller prendre une douche »

Je levais mes yeux vers son visage et remarquais que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, avec des petites pointes sexy. Ils étaient aussi plus sombres que d'habitude.

Il sembla comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il me regarda fixement avant de répondre à mes interrogations, "Il y a de la teinture pour les cheveux dans la salle de bains. Elle ne dure que quelques jours. "

En passant devant lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander : «Dois-je aussi couper mes cheveux ?»

«Non." Dit-il un peu trop précipitamment, je m'arrêtais. Il se racla la gorge. " Pas besoin de les couper." Se rattrapa-t-il.

Je souriais pour moi-même quand je compris qu'il devait apprécier mes cheveux.

Je me douchais rapidement, flânant dans l'espace adjacent des toilettes Je m'arrêtais devant la glace pour observer mes cheveux.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux détonant de mon sauveur dans le miroir. "Alors, je n'ai aucune tache ?»

Il me souri "Non. Ca va, bien que cette couleur boue ne te sied pas autant que le blond."

Définitivement il aimait mes cheveux. J'étais tiré de mes pensées quand Tony grogna. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir mais son visage était devenu effrayant, il semblait fâché, contrarié mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Que diable lui arrivait-il ?

«Qui t'as fait ceci? Je vais le tuer. " Grogna-t-il. Ses mains caressaient les cicatrices qui couvraient la majeure partie de mon dos. Je reculais loin de lui.

"J'ai été attaqué par un chien quand j'avais sept ans." lui dis-je calmement. "Je ne laisse pas beaucoup de gens voir mon dos. Quelques gars ont déjà paniqué en les voyants. "

Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de mes bras et il me tira contre lui. "Enfoirés de trous du cul et de garçons hors du coup." Grogna-t-il. "Ces cicatrices sont belles."

Je reniflais incrédule.

"Non, elles le sont. Elles montrent que tu es un survivant. "

Je n'avais pas réellement pensé les choses de cette façon là. Le bien être qu'il me donna en me caressant le dos se transforma rapidement en tension sexuelle. Ma main descendis en dessous de sa ceinture et je commençais à frotter ma main sur sa bite, qui à eu un soubresaut à mon touché. Eh bien, bonjour.

La main de Tony se posa sur mon poignet et m'éloigna loin de mon nouvel ami. Eh bien, ce n'était pas très gentil.

" Fais pas ça, gamin."

La colère remplaça mon désir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, «Qu'est-ce qu'y a avec le gosse de business? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre papa, et je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce que je veux. Et je te veux. »

"Tu ne me connais pas."

"J'ai confiance en toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. "

Il me regarda attentivement, "Je ne baise pas par gratitude."

Je basculais ma main pour capturer son poignet, et je guidais sa main sur mon érection couverte uniquement d'une serviette. J'appuyais mes hanches contre sa main afin qu'il prenne enfin ma queue douloureuse. Qu'attendait-il «Cela fais des mois que je rêve que tu me baises "Lui dis-je, d'un voie étranglé par le désir.

Il me regarda attentivement, puis commença à me frictionner à travers la serviette. Je gémis et me retournais pour me rendre la pareille. Je commençais à glisser vers le bas avec la ferme intention de le déguster mais il m'arrêta net et me tira vers le haut. Je le boudais.

Il me répondit en arrachant la serviette de mon corps et en la jetant sur le sol. Il gémit et se lécha les lèvres, il glissa le long de mon corps et captura ma queue dans sa bouche. Merde, que s'était bon. Quelle poigne, il me léchait, me suçait et j'étais paralysé par la sensation, par le plaisir qui coulait dans mes veines.

Tony me suçait et touchait tout les points sensibles de ma queue. Sa main droite pompait la base de ma queue, décuplant mon plaisir. Je gémis quand il vint câliner mes boules et il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas venir toute suite dans sa bouche. Mes mains se sont saisies de ses épaules.

"Tony, baises-moi s'il te plaît." Haletais-je

Il se recula de ma queue, embrassa, lécha et mordilla le reste de mon corps. Il captura ma bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Nous étions tous deux haletant.

Il me retourna contre le lavabo, j'écartais mes jambes largement, mon cul incliné vers le haut, avec mes mains à plat sur le meuble. Au lieu d'aller droit au but, il embrassa chaque partie de mon dos puis me lécha le bas du dos au niveau des reins. Merde, le désir qui coulait dans mon corps me faisait oublier tout ce qui m'entourait mais j'étais si bien ici.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et les pressèrent. Il attrapa la lotion pour les mains sur le comptoir et l'utilisa pour graisser ses doigts. Je sentis l'un de ses doigts glisser entre mes fesses et commencer à tourner autour de mon trou. Je criais de plaisir lorsqu'il enfonça lentement son doigt en moi. Il prit le temps pour me préparer avant de baisser son jeans et mettre une capote. Il rencontra mes yeux dans le miroir, Ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs.

Il fit une pause, "Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?»

Je grognais, «Oui.» Je reculais mon cul impatiemment vers lui.

Il ricana légèrement et fit claquer mon cul. Je sifflais de plaisir.

Il entra lentement en moi, centimètre par cm jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi, faisant une pause pour me laisser m'adapter à lui. Fuck, il était de taille. Il tenait mes hanches et commença de lent va et vient en moi.

Dieu, je le sentais si bien, mais je le voulais davantage.

"Plus fort." Gémis-je.

Il accéléra le rythme et frappa contre ma prostate ce qui me fit voir les étoiles. Je criais de plaisir. Il claquait en moi, ma queue frappait contre mon ventre. Je continuais à faire bruits incohérents. Je sentais la libération proche. Il prit ma queue et commença à pomper au même rythme qu'il me baisait.

"Tony !" Ai-je hurlé alors qu'un orgasme fulgurant me touchait, je me libérais sur mon ventre et la main de Tony en de longues giclées.

Il grogna et se raidit à son tour. Il se saisit durement de mes hanches et cria à son tour quand il vint. Il posa son visage contre mon cou, et embrassa mon épaule avant de se retirer de moi. Il jeta le préservatif puis se saisit d'une serviette mouillée pour nettoyer le sperme sur moi.

Il me lança son sourire en coin, après avoir essuyé ma queue.

«Alors, c'est donc vrai. Tout ce qui vient du Texas est vraiment grand. "

Putain charmeur.

* * *

à bientot


	4. Chapter 3:Lying From You

**Chapter 3 Lying From You**

**L'histoire appartient à ****Besame Cullen**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par ****Megane49 que je remercie.**

**

* * *

****N/A: Besame Cullen:**

La chanson de Tony pour ce chapitre est Linkin Park's "Lying from You".

**N/T :**

Lien sur mon profile

* * *

**EPOV**

Je décidais d'appeler Rose pendant que Jasper s'habillait.

A peine décrochée qu'elle me réprimanda, "J'attends votre appelle depuis des heures. Vous étiez trop occupé à vous amuser avec le gamin, c'est ça ?"

Elle utilisait le sarcasme pour me signifier qu'elle était proche de la maison, je restais donc muet.

« Jésus, Cullen ! Je pensais que vous auriez eu plus de retenue que ca. Une soirée et vous êtes déjà dans son pantalon ! Vous êtes là pour le protéger, rien de plus. »

Je n'écoutais que la moitié de ses divagations, je me pinçais l'arête du nez pour essayer de me calmer. Rien de ce qu'elle ne me disait n'était différent de ce que je savais déjà. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin. Mais quand j'avais vu ses cicatrices, j'avais vu rouge. J'avais juste voulu tuer quelqu'un. Encore plus quand il m'avait avoué avoir été rejeté à cause d'elles. En apparence, les génies du MIT n'étaient pas vaniteux.

Comment pouvait-on rejeter un homme si convenable et beau gosse par-dessus le marché… Il n'avait été conçu que pour être aimé, choyé, c'était évident. Et, en y repensant, je me sentais mal en pensant à la façon dont je l'avais pris quelques heures auparavant, par derrière comme un animal, j'étais un monstre. Fuck.

"Vous savez qu'une fois le travail fait vous ne le reverrez jamais. L'agent spécial Black prendra alors le relais. "

Je ricanais au nom de Black. Putain un gamin. C'était un bébé dans le métier et le parfaite opposé de moi, je le détestais pour ça.

"Maria a quitté la ville tôt ce matin. M. Whitlock est maintenant dans une maison en sécurité. Black veille sur lui. "

« J'avertirais Jasper. Merci, Rose. »

"Attendez, il y a plus. Un nouveau contrat a été lancé, votre tête à été mise à pris, Tony. » Sa voix s'était légèrement adoucie à cette annonce.

« Il fallait se douter que Maria ne laisserais pas passer ma trahison aussi facilement." Répondis-je.

"Le coup n'est pas de Maria. Il vient de votre oncle. "

Merde. Bien, c'était la fin de notre cavale. Je parlais encore quelques minutes avec Rosalie et mis fin à l'appel.

Jasper avait rassemblé nos affaires et attendait patiemment. Je sortis une casquette de baseball des Yankees et lui mis sur la tête.

« . Maria est partie. Ton père est en sécurité, il sous la protection du FBI. »

Jasper m'adressa un grand sourire, son visage rayonnait. Merde, je pouvais sentir la joie qui irradiait de lui tel un soleil. Il était si puissant, que même mon cœur froid senti la chaleur.

« Cela signifie que nous pouvons rentrer à la maison ? » Me demanda-t-il tout excité.

Je lui lançais un regard compatissant et secouais la tête de gauche à droite,

"Maria n'a pas réussi avec toi, et désormais il y a également un contrat sur ma tête."

Jasper n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui voulait me tuer.

Il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. "Rien ne sera jamais pareil maintenant pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Non. Mais ça valait le coup. » Lui dis-je avec conviction. Il était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il baissa les yeux et murmura : «En es-tu sûr ? »

Je saisis son menton et relevais brusquement son visage afin de pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens. « Tu n'as pas en douter. Jamais. »

Je vis la tristesse s'encrer dans ce merveilleux regard, je le tirais vivement contre moi, passant ma main sur sa joue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai déjà connu pire. Nous allons rentrer chez toi avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte et tout cela ne restera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. » Lui dis-je doucement.

"Je ne veux pas t'oublier, Tony." Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Je le relâchais de mon emprise doucement, «Il serait mieux pour toi que tu m'oublis. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. "

Il semblait vouloir argumenter mais il finit par garder le silence. Il me suivit lorsque je pris nos sacs et sortis de la chambre.

Je m'arrêtais au drive d'un McDonald pour le petit-déjeuner avant de sortir de la ville. Je fronçais les sourcils, nous allions devoir nous arrêter dans une grande ville pour abandonner la Volvo.

Jasper resta silencieux plusieurs heures. Quand à moi, je restais concentré sur la route et ce paysage aride de l'Oklahoma. Surveillant constamment nos arrières, je restais sur le qui-vive au cas où nous serions suivis.

Jasper décida finalement de rompre ce silence pesant. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses tant ? »

"Le Besoin d'avoir une nouvelle voiture."

Il gloussa, «Je t'ai vu l'admirer quand tu l'as chargé un peu plus tôt. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si particulier pour que tu la couves du regard tel une mère poule face à son enfant adoré ?

Je le foudroyais du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il cherchait à me mettre hors de moi. "Les Volvo sont construites comme des chars putain, et elles sont d'une maniabilités !"

"Oh, vraiment ?" Me demanda-t-il sur un ton de défis.

Nous étions au milieu de nulle part, alors je décidais de lui montrer ce que ce petit bijou avait dans le ventre. Je ralentis et tourna la Volvo en vrille serrée. Je m'arrêtais, tournais, et filais à nouveau, emballant le moteur avant de piler.

Je regardais son visage étonné et lui souris, "Donc, penses-tu toujours que je suis une mère poule ?»

Il secoua la tête et rit, "Mais si la prochaine voiture que tu voles est une camionnette, je changerais d'avis."

Mentalement, je frémis. Aucune chance que de toute ma vie je ne conduise un mini van, plutôt allé en enfer.

Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ce silence pesant, j'avais envie d'entendre de nouveau sa douce voix.

"Au fait pourquoi ton père te surnomme-t-il Hush puppy », Lui demandais-je.

« Tu connais les chaussures Hush puppy, avec le basset comme mascotte ? » Il fit une pause attendant ma réponse, j'inclinais la tête.

"Eh bien, quand j'étais petit, je faisais du shopping avec ma mère pour acheter des chaussures pour un mariage, et Maman a vu une publicité représentant la mascotte des Hush puppy et elle m'a dit que je lui ressemblais trait pour trait quand je faisais mes yeux de chien battu. Et depuis mon père me surnomme comme ça. "

"Ta mère t'a donné comme surnom celui d'une mascotte chien ?" Lui demandais-je, incrédule.

«Oui, je vais te montrer pourquoi. »

Je le regardais, son regard devint mélancolique et triste sur son visage.

Ses yeux bruns me dévisagèrent et Merde, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

"Tu as dû être pourris gâtés avec un regard pareil." Lui dis-je, en me reconcentrant sur la route.

"Ca fonctionnait mieux que tout, personne ne me résistait ! Mieux que le Chat botté. » Me dit-il gaiement.

"Qui ?»

«Tu sais Le Chat Botté dans 'Shrek'."

"Est-ce une émission de télévision ?»

"Un film - une animation."

"Oh, un dessin animé. Je n'en ai pas vu depuis que j'ai cinq. "J'imitais le doux accent irlandais de mon oncle," Les dessins animés sont pour les bébés. "

Connard. Mon innocence d'enfant s'était terminée quelques années plus tard.

Je serrais le volant plus fort et fronça les sourcils, j'étais en colère contre cette homme.

Je sentis une main se poser juste au-dessus de mon genou. Sa main me donna une légère pression sur la jambe, Jasper me dévisageait soigneusement. Je n'avais jamais été si près de quelqu'un à l'écoute de mes sentiments, je gardais toujours tout pour moi. J'étais là grognant comme un animal blessé, il eut le courage de tendre la main, pour me montrer son soutient, sa main dans mes cheveux m'appaisait. J'en avais eu envie depuis que je l'avais rencontré sans jamais oser lui demander mais il l'avait compris tout seul.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire, il enleva sa main et son touché me manqua immédiatement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me rejetait même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il me surprit en me demandant, " Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

"Marron." Laissais-je échapper sans réfléchir.

Irrité de moi-même, je dis d'une voix sarcastique : «Et je suis Gémeaux, si tu veux tout savoir."

«Merde, pas étonnant que nous ayons fait des étincelles. Les Gémeaux et les Poissons sont un mélange explosif. L'amour est chaud et féroce, mais il y a des pièges. Les Poissons accordent une grande valeur aux sentiments et aux émotions, et les Gémeaux ont des pensées extrêmement fondées et peuvent en fin de compte détruire des relations trop profondes."

Même les étoiles savaient que nous étions condamnés.

"Je ne savais pas que le MIT proposait des cours d'astrologie." Lui dis-je sceptique.

"Non, j'ai beaucoup appris de Brandon pendant nos séances shopping." Me répondit-il.

Brandon. Putain. C'était qui ce mec ? Une pointe de Jalousie me traversa alors que j'essayais de m'imaginer Jasper avec un mec beau et intelligent côtoyant la même université que lui. Bon sang, j'étais jaloux rien qu'à l'idée de le savoir bien mieux que moi pour Jasper.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieux et dit : «Alors, quand vous n'étiez pas à faire les magasins et à échanger des conseils d'astrologie, vous faisiez quoi ? Vous vous tressiez les cheveux mutuellement ? » Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Merde, je pouvais vraiment être un con des fois.

«Non, aucun de nous n'avions les cheveux assez long." Me lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Petite merde. Il me cherchait, il voulait vraiment me mettre en colère. Je souris malgré moi.

"Okay. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?" Lui demandais-je.

"Vert." Répondit-il aussitôt.

Nous avons continué à nous interroger chacun notre tour, passant ainsi le temps plus vite. Il évitait les questions personnelles sur ma famille et mon passé et je l'en remerciais. Il s'intéressa plutôt à mes centres d'intérêts comme la musique. J'appris qu'il jouait de la guitare et qu'il aimait chanter. Je découvris que sa voix était éblouissante alors qu'il chantait tranquillement en même temps que la radio d'une voix mielleuse mortellement séduisante.

J'essayais de m'ajuster discrètement alors que je sortais de l'autoroute.

Jasper chantait doucement avec Chris Isaac "Wicked Game", il était littéralement entrain de me tuer. Putain, il était trop chaud.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un supermarché pour nous acheter quelques provisions. Jasper s'est brièvement éloigner de moi dans un autre rayon mais est vite revenu voyant mon mécontentement. La fille de la caisse lui a lancé un regard sans équivoque. "Salut, mon Sucre."

Il mit sa casquette en arrière, lui donna un sourire charmeur, et ajouta ses articles à ce que j'avais déjà placé sur le tapis. Des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Bon Dieu, Ce gamin voulait ma mort.

"Ces articles sont ensemble ?" Nous demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle fit claquer bruyamment son chewing-gum.

"Oui, ils le sont." Dit-il en se blottissant contre mon dos.

Les yeux de la caissière se s'agrandirent sous l'effet de cette révélation et elle passa rapidement nos achats.

Je vérifiais le parking avant de m'y engager, Jasper trainant derrière moi. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'adopter une attitude discrète, Jazz." Le sermonnais-je.

"Désolé, Tony." Chuchota-t-il.

Jésus, Je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps en colère contre lui. Je me retournais vers lui après avoir mis nos achats dans le coffre, je lui remis sa casquette correctement sa casquette en avant. Ses yeux étaient doux face à mon toucher. "Il suffit juste de faire plus attention. D'accord ? "

"Je le ferai." Me promit-il.

Je tournais en rond dans la ville afin de trouver un parking sans caméra de surveillance. Je nous trouvais un petit 4x4, j'arrivais à le déverrouiller et à le mettre en marche sans déclencher les alarmes de sécurité. En abandonnant la Volvo derrière nous, Jasper et moi sommes partis pour le Missouri.

* * *

**explication de mégane49 ma bêta**

Hush puppy : c'est une marque de chaussure, la traduire donne chut chiot et ce n'est pas terrible.

Basset : une race de chien pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.

* * *

à bientôt


	5. Chapter 4:use somebody

**Chaptre 4 – Use Somebody **

**L'histoire appartient à ****Besame Cullen**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie**

**Liens : de la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil**

**

* * *

**

**A/T : La chanson pour ce chapitre est "Use Somebody" de Kings of Leon. Les paroles sont dans le profil**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Je le voulais, je le voulais plus que tout, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne. Tous mes fantasmes sur lui au cours du mois dernier avaient été une pâle comparaison avec la réalité. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis d'aussi fort auparavant, de si brulant. Il avait été plus qu'à la hauteur de mes attentes mais j'en voulais plus, toujours plus. J'aimais être passif, j'aimais aussi être l'actif. Mais j'avais bien vite compris que Tony ne se laisserais pas prendre comme j'en avais envie, même si je rêvais de le sentir autour de moi, de pouvoir butter au fond de lui. Il était le dominant, c'était clair. Il avait pourtant été le plus tendre des amants. Je frissonnais en repensant à ses douces caresses, à ses baisers sur mon dos détruit. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait. D'habitude, mon dos suscitait le dégout et l'horreur, de la pitié parfois.

Je me rendis compte dès que nous quittions l'hôtel que Tony avait le visage fermé, il avait l'air de se sentir coupable, mais pourquoi… J'étais majeur et consentant, qui plus est ! Alors pourquoi regretter ?

Je souriais quand je compris que mon protecteur cynique avait apparemment une morale particulièrement vieux jeu.

Voyant son visage fermé, je décidais de laisser ce silence pesant dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il semblait dans ses pensées mais il était plus détendu, concentré sur la route. Après quelques heures de route, je lui demandais ce qui le chagrinait après avoir vu ses sourcils se froncer. Il mentionna avoir besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, pour notre propre sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de le taquiner sur cette voiture. Je savais que c'était dangereux de me lancer sur ce sujet, comme piquer un ours avec un bâton, mais il y avait quelque chose d'amusant de pouvoir le contrarié à propos d'une simple voiture. Je n'avais pas été préparé aux mouvements sauvages de la Volvo, cependant il les exécuta de façon experte. Merde, je ne regarderai plus jamais les Volvo de la même façon à partir de maintenant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, de la joie, je crois. Il me souri sachant que je ne résistais pas à son charme. Mon cœur s'arrêta tant son regard me transporta. Que j'aimerais voir briller ses yeux ainsi plus souvent.

Sa petite démonstration de conduite allégea l'ambiance, il sembla ne pas vouloir retomber dans le silence puisqu'il me demanda pourquoi mon père me surnommait « Hush puppy ». J'étais content de le voir s'intéresser un temps soit peu à ce que j'avais à dire et lorsqu'il se dévoila un peu sur son passé, je fus choqué d'apprendre qu'on lui avait enlevé son innocence bien trop tôt, je me demandais qui pouvait bien être aussi cruelle pour causer tant de souffrance. Je compris alors que Tony n'avait sûrement pas eu une vie heureuse contrairement à moi. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été seul toute sa jeunesse. Moi, j'avais toujours eu mon père, il m'aimait et me soutenait, peu importe ce que je faisais, même quand je suis parti de la maison alors que je n'avais que 17ans. Et ma mère, que Dieu la bénisse, avait été ma lumière jusqu'à son décès d'un cancer quand j'avais 15 ans. Elle me manquait beaucoup.

Le lycée n'avait pas été un passage facile pour moi. J'étais très timide et introspectif, me faisant ignorer de mes autres camarades, jouant parfois le rôle de paria. Le programme des diplômés du Massachusetts Institute of Technology avait été un changement encore plus grand. Au MIT, je fus entouré de gens qui parlaient trop rapidement à mon goût et ne restaient jamais assis sans bouger, tout le contraire de moi et de mes manières du Sud, et il me fatiguait à tout le temps remuer à droite et à gauche. Au début, tout le monde m'a cru injustement paresseux et les gens ont préféré m'éviter et ne pas travailler avec moi. Ce traitement m'a encore plus renfermé sur moi-même, jusqu'à ce que Brandon entre dans le programme.

Aveugle et venant de la partie la plus profonde des Mississippi, Brandon avait été encore plus un paria que moi. Nous nous sommes liés immédiatement, et Brandon m'avait aidé à sortir de ma coquille, il m'avait aidé à me trouver, à être à l'aise avec moi-même.

Alors que je continuais à parler avec Tony, je me demandais en mon fort intérieur ce que Brandon aurait pu penser de lui. Il me traiterait sûrement d'idiot de vouloir rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Tony et qui plus est, ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse. Il me dirait probablement de rendre ma carte de membre de la Mensa. Mais le corps désire ce que souhaite le cœur. Pour autant que je me connaisse, j'étais trop attiré par Tony pour savoir que j'allais tomber amoureux de lui, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que j'attache à lui, pensant qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi mais j'allais lui prouver le contraire, Mensa soit damnée.

Plus tard ce jour-là, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un magasin. Magasin dans lequel j'oubliais ses recommandations d'être prudent. Il s'énerva contre moi après que je me sois collé à lui outrageusement devant tout le monde. Je me sentais mal de nous avoir mis en danger mais surtout de l'avoir déçu. Je devais me rappeler constamment que ce n'était pas un voyage touristique mais une fuite pour sauvegarder nos vies. Ce à quoi il ne cessait de penser, il était constamment sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect, de chaque personne qui posait le regard sur moi. Je partais rapidement vers la voiture, penaud de mon comportement face à tous ses effort que je réduisais à néant.

Je restais contre la voiture attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Il se posta en face de moi, remis ma casquette de façon à me cacher les yeux, remettant quelques mèches de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux reflétaient l'amour mais la peur aussi, la peur d'être démasqué. Il ne réalisa sans doute pas à quel point ses yeux révélaient ce à quoi il pensait.

Il me fit promettre d'être plus prudent, je ne voulais plus le décevoir, je voulais être digne de lui.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit dans un hôtel un peu plus confortable que le précédent, bien que nous soyons encore loin des établissements luxueux que mes parents avaient toujours fréquentés. Mais j'avais bien compris la nécessité de rester discret, et franchement tant que j'étais avec Tony, je ne me formaliserais pas où nous dormirions.

Je le regardais quand il plaça son arme et un couteau sous l'oreiller du côté du lit le plus proche de la porte avant qu'il ne commence à se déshabiller pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements face à moi. Je fis la même chose, une certaine tension émanait de Tony. Je me glissais rapidement sous les couvertures face à son regard un peu trop pervers.

« Bonne Nuit, Tony ». Lui murmurai-je.

"Bonne Nuit, Jazz." répondit-il doucement. Je souris. J'aimé lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi. Et après cette longue journée pleines d'émotions, je m'endormi.

**E&J&E&J&E&J**

**EPOV**

Je regardais le plafond, écoutant la douce et profonde respiration de Jasper. Il dormait du sommeil de l'innocent. A l'inverse de moi, Jasper n'avait pas de sombres pensées pour l'empêcher de s'endormir, je détestais ce que j'étais devenu. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me demandais si ma vie aurait pu être différente. Bon Dieu, j'étais foutu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ma concentration maintenant mais la proximité de Jasper me rendait la tâche plus difficile. Nous étions si proche du dénouement final. Je me tournais pour faire face à la porte, réfléchissant aux endroits où nous pourrions nous cacher.

Jasper émis un petit soupir dans son sommeil et se tourna vers moi. Je me raidis quand il vint se coller contre mon dos, un de ses bras suspendus sur mon côté, et sa main posée sur mon torse. Je me détendis un peu quand je réalisais qu'il était encore endormi. Merde, son corps chaud contre le mien était si agréable, si réconfortant. Qu'étais-je entrain de faire ? Je n'avais jamais dormi avec des hommes. Je rayais l'envie de le sentir contre moi et le poussais de l'autre côté du lit. Je devais rester prudent et ne pas montrer ma vulnérabilité parce que c'est ce que j'étais dans ses bras. Jazz était tellement différent des autres hommes. Il me suffisait d'être près de lui et de plonger mon regard dans le sien pour calmer l'agressivité qui me caractérisait la plupart du temps. La seule chose qui me faisait vivre ses dernières années, c'était la vengeance. Et voilà que lui débarque dans ma vie pour que je ressente de la tendresse, le bien-être…de l'amour. C'était un truc de fou. Absolument fou. Il ne pouvait pas faire parti de mon monde, pas plus que je pouvais faire parti du sien. Mais pourquoi quelque chose de si mal, pourrait-il me faire sentir si bien ?

**E&J&E&J&E&J**

**JPOV**

Je me réveillais avec le visage collé au dos musclé de Tony mais cette fois la lumière filtrait à travers la fenêtre m'indiquant que nous étions le matin. Hier, il s'était couché avant moi, alors je n'avais pas prévu de me réveiller avec lui toujours au lit. Mon Dieu, qu'il sentait bon. Je remerciais ma bonne étoile quand je me relevais sur mes coudes pour le regarder dormir, qu'il était beau ainsi. Comme la veille, je fus surpris de constater qu'il avait l'air jeune pendant son sommeil. Je me demandais quel âge il pouvait avoir. En dépit du fait qu'il m'appelait «petit », je ne doutais pas qu'il est plus d'une trentaine d'année. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre se reflétant sur le médaillon qu'il portait. Curieux, je le pris dans mes mains pour l'examiner de plus prêt. Elle représentait Saint Jude, patron des causes perdues.

Tony répondit à ma question muette, me surprenant par la même occasion, je relâchais le médaillon qui revint sur le torse de son propriétaire. "Elle appartenais à mon père, c'était l'un des meilleurs de Chicago."

Son père était un officier de police ? Je le regardais dans les yeux, une série d'émotions traversa ses yeux émeraude. J'eus le souffle coupé de voir à quel point il était vulnérable.

Je tendis lentement ma main vers sa joue. Il se tendit instinctivement, comme si j'allais le frapper. J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien, et murmura doucement à son oreille de douces paroles pour le rassurer comme je l'avais déjà fait pour Patches, un cheval maltraité que j'avais pris en charge. Il se détendit aussitôt quand je posais ma main sur sa joue. J'aimais la sensation que me prodiguait le contact de sa peau sur mes doigts. Je continuais mes caresses sur son visage, il ferma les yeux un court instant, profitant autant que moi de ce moment. J'effleurais légèrement sa cicatrice à son sourcil du bout des doigts.

"Le Bord d'une petite table quand j'avais trois ans." Rétorqua-t-il avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il me regardait du coin de l'œil, attendant une réaction quelconque de ma part.

Je fus étonné de sa réponse, comment était-ce possible qu'il l'ait obtenue bébé et pas dans un combat dans la rue. Je me penchais de nouveau vers lui et déposais des baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Ma main dans ses cheveux tira sa tête en arrière afin que je puisse continuer à explorer son visage et à le parsemer de baiser. Mes doigts continuaient de suivre les traits de son visage. Je cherchais à savoir si il voulait vraiment me dire la vérité ou non.

«Quand j'étais en prison, un gars a pensé que se serait une bonne idée d'avoir sa queue dans ma bouche."

J'étais abasourdi mais il continua à me révéler une partie de son passé comme si nous discutions de la météo. «Ils étaient six, j'étais seul. C'est la première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Ils m'ont tabassé, me laissant pour mort. Résultat des courses, j'ai perdu un rein mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver."

Je ravalais la bile qui était remonté de mon estomac. Fuck. "Ont-ils ...?" Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

La rage traversa son regard mais sur un ton détaché et calme qu'il me répondit, "Je ne suis la pute de personne."

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter, «Quel âge avais-tu ?»

Merde. Je me revoyais quelques années plutôt, inquiet de commencer ma maitrise et ses ajustements. Mes problèmes paraissaient insignifiants par rapport à ce que Tony avait vécu.

Il me tira contre lui, ses bras me berçaient quand il captura ma bouche, m'entrainant dans un langoureux baiser. Je gémis et ouvris ma bouche quand sa langue m'en quémanda l'accès. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi quand il libéra ma bouche de ses assauts. Jésus, il était incroyable.

Je frottais mon bassin contre son aine, gémissant à l'unisson des sensations que cela nous procura. Ses mains glissèrent lentement vers mes fesses à travers la couverture. Il appuya fort contre elle pour accentuer nos frictions. Il captura de nouveau mes lèvres sauvagement.

Puis soudainement, il ralentit la cadence comme si ce besoin urgent de se soulager n'était plus de rigueur. Il adoucit son baiser et desserra ses bras autour de moi. Je le dévisageais et compris qu'un conflit intérieur le rongeait.

Je lui souris doucement et l'embrassais tendrement. Je mordilla sa lèvre avant d'enfoncer ma langue dans sa bouche. Il gémit. Je libérais enfin sa bouche, il râla quand je me levais du lit.

«Je vais le premier à la douche. » Lui dis-je gaiement, alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Le regard confus sur son visage le rendait adorable, putain. Je savais que je devais agir ainsi si je voulais démarrer une véritable histoire à long terme avec lui. Ma queue pourrait attendre.

Je me jetais sous l'eau froide de la douche et ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri lorsque l'eau glacé entra en contact avec ma peau brulante de désir. Je me demandais si Tony s'occupait de lui en mon absence.

Je souri alors que je me séchais les cheveux, Tony n'arrêtait pas de toquer à la porte me priant de me grouiller. Et lorsqu'enfin je laissais la salle de bain libre, mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant sa trique dans son caleçon au garde à vous telle un poteau de drapeau. Cela en disait sur lui, il ne voulait pas se faire plaisir seul. Je ris quand je l'entendis s'écrier, «Putain, c'est froid »

Nous reprîmes la route, restant dans l'Ouest du Missouri. J'ignorais toujours où nous allions. D'après Tony, moins j'en savais mieux c'était, pour ma propre sécurité. Nous avons continué à parler de choses sans importance alors qu'il conduisait de nombreuses heures. Je lui proposais de conduire, mais il refusa. J'aimais parler avec lui. Chaque chose qu'il me révéla sur sa vie me donna une petite idée sur sa personnalité et ses pensées. Son caractère colérique me donnait envie de l'embrasser, pour le soulager de toutes ses sombres pensées. Oui, j'étais un imbécile, putain.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une station essence pour faire le plein et faire quelques réserves de nourriture. Tony paya avant de me ramener à l'extérieur près de la voiture.

Alors que nous sortions de l'épicerie Tony me repoussa vers l'échoppe. Je me retrouvais projeté en arrière, tombant sur une table couverte de bidons de nettoyant pare brise. Je regardais avec horreur Tony se faire renverser par une voiture allant à toute vitesse.

"Tony !" Ai-je hurlé, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il chancela sur ses pieds, tirant son pistolet de son jean, la voiture fit un demi-tour large, rentrant dans une autre voiture sur sa route, les pneus crissaient fortement. La voiture fonça de nouveau sur Tony mais sans que je ne comprenne il se mit en position et commença à tirer sur la voiture, côté conducteur. Tony évita la voiture de justesse avant que celle-ci ne fasse une embardé et percute l'une des pompes à essence produisant une énorme explosion. Tony courra vers moi et m'entraina vers la SUV.

«Tony, tu vas bien ? Tu viens de te faire renverser par une voiture putain ! "M'écriai-je, mes mains tremblante le touchant pour voir si il allait bien. Je vis du sang couler le long de sa jambe tachant son jean au passage. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, essayant de me calmer.

«Je vais bien. Monte dans la voiture. "

Une fois hors de la ville et la police au loin, Tony sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro "Rose, nous sommes en difficulté….. Oui, putain de moi…. Pigé. "

Il raccrocha aussitôt et me dit. "Nous avons besoin d'une planque. Il y en a une non loin d'ici, on devrait y être en sécurité quelques temps. "

* * *

**A /N:**

Mensa est une organisation internationale dont le seul critère d'admissibilité est d'obtenir des résultats supérieurs à ceux de 98% de la population aux tests d'intelligence

St. Jude est le Saint Patron des causes perdues ou désespérées. Aussi le saint patron de la police de Chicago. Info film Twilight, Bella porte un bracelet en bois représentant Saint-Jude.

Un SUV : abréviation de l'anglais Sport Utility Vehicle, aussi appelé VUS au Canada, abréviation du terme français équivalent : véhicule utilitaire sport[1]

* * *

**A/T:**

Bon voici un nouveau chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plairat .

Le dernier chapitre que je possede est chez ma correctrice , je vient de demander la suite a l'auteur .

Il vas falloir attendre pour la suite .

Sur mon profile j'ai mit tous les titres de tous les chapitres ci ca vous interrese ^^

à plus


	6. Chapter 5 :into you

**Chapter 5 – Into You**

**L'histoire appartient à ****Besame Cullen**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par ****Megane49 que je remercie**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Ce chapitre chanson est "Into You" de Dead by Sunrise.

La chanson que chante Jasper est "Country Boy" de Freddie King. C'est un duo, de sorte Jazz ne chante que la première partie de la chanson.

Enfin, Je ne suis pas un expert sur la méditation ou le yoga. Mes connaissances me viennent de ma formation en arts martiaux et des recherches.

**A/T :**

Lien vers les paroles et music sont dans le profil.

**N/B : **

**Ma chère ali, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je continuerais à corriger cette fic et que si je fais des erreurs, c'est que je ne peux pas être parfaite. Je corrige plus la tournure des phrases pour qu'il soit plus facile de lire l'histoire, je ne pense que ce soit les fautes d'orthographes qui t'empêcheront de la comprendre. Alors à l'avenir merci de te passer de ce genre de commentaires. Merci**

* * *

**EPOV**

Je conduisais notre Subaru nouvellement acquises pendant plus d'une heure et demie afin de rejoindre au plus vite la planque que Rosalie m'avait indiquée. C'était une planque sûre depuis que la Fed n'y pratiquait plus ses activités illicites. Nous devions rester sur nos gardes, on ne pouvait pas rentrer, le danger était trop présent même avec la protection du FBI. Au moins nous aurions où nous cacher en attendant que le danger s'éloigne.

La nuit tombait quand nous arrivâmes dans cette modeste maison, elle se trouvait dans un quartier paisible à la fin d'un cul de sac.

Mon corps commençait à me faire mal, l'adrénaline avait cessé de parcourir mes veines. Merde. Je me dirigeais vers notre nouvelle planque, attentif aux moindres bruits suspects. Une fois la porte fermée, j'aspirais l'air et commençais à sécuriser les lieux. Je laissais la maison dans l'obscurité, simple précaution, je fis le tour de la cour, Jasper sur mes talons. Je revérifiais la salle de séjour, m'attardant sur les rideaux tirés. J'envisageais de faire un troisième tour pour être sûr que tout était okay quand je sentis une poigne ferme sur mon bras, Jasper.

"Tony, tu as vérifié les lieux deux fois, il n'y a aucun danger. La seule chose que tu serais susceptible de faire maintenant, c'est effrayé un chat. Maintenant que tout est sécurisé, laisse-moi te soigner avant que la plaie ne s'infecte."

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien." Je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi.

Il me répondit un vague «oui, bon » en me regardant brièvement de travers. Il s'éloigna un instant, revenant avec la trousse de secours et un verre d'eau. Il se retourna vers le canapé allumant une petite lampe à côté.

"Tu devrais enlever ton pantalon pour que je puisse voir les blessures que tu as à la jambe," me dit-t-il en me montrant la partie inférieure de ma jambe, le jean avait collé à ma jambe quand le sang avait séché.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, "Ouais, dis juste que tu voulais me voir me déshabiller sans plus attendre. "

Le regard outré sur son visage me fit oublier m'a contrariété, et je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire amusé.

Il ferma la bouche avant de ne lâcher une parole qu'il pourrait regretter. Il s'accroupit devant moi pour enlever mes chaussures, me regarda à travers ses longs cils et déclara de son doux accent, "je vous assure, monsieur, que mes intentions sont rigoureusement honorables."

A ses mots, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit d'imaginer Jasper me faire des choses déshonorantes à mon corps, j'en gémissais de frustration. Jasper déboutonna mon jeans, et le glissa jusqu'à mes genoux. Je posais mon cul sur le canapé et Jazz repris doucement la descente de mon jean sur mes jambes. Je sifflais quand il le retira de ma plaie, l'amenant à recommencer à saigner.

Il me murmura doucement des paroles réconfortantes pendant qu'il nettoyait et pansait ma jambe. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers moi, "Tu devrais aller faire des points de suture, sinon il y aura une balafre."

"Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de nous démasquer », lui répondis-je.

«As-tu mal autre part ?" Me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi jusqu'a me toucher.

J'haussais les épaules faisant mine que tout allait bien mais je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à mon geste. En vérité, j'avais un putain de mal de dos, mais Je ne pouvais pas demander plus d'attention à Jazz, c'était à moi de prendre soin de lui. En cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'un bon lit avec un peu de glace.

"Non, Je vais bien. Merci. "

Ses yeux plissés me dévisagèrent froidement. Sa mâchoire se serra, contractant son muscle de la mâchoire, face à mon mensonge. Il pouvait relativement être impressionnant quand il était énervé, voir même effrayant. Il me cloua sur le dos du canapé, "Tu mens. Comment suis-je censé surveiller tes arrières si tu n'es pas honnête avec moi, hein ? "

Il marquait un point. Malgré sa colère je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore plus sexy dans cet état. Putain. "Ok, ok. T'as raison. Mon dos est en vrac. Mes muscles sont crispés, je souffre comme une pute. "

Il tira sur mon t-shirt, je le laissais me l'enlever. Je tressaillis à nouveau face à la douleur. Il siffla : «Tu as un hématome. » Sa main frôla mon épaule et descendit sur mon dos, mais il ne me toucha pas.

Il se saisit de la trousse de secours et en sortit une poche de glace qui s'active en la pliant. Il me donna des médicaments contre la douleur, puis me conduisit dans la chambre principale.

Une fois dans la pièce, il m'ordonna fermement, "Allonges-toi sur le ventre."

J'haussais les sourcils au ton qu'il avait employé. Je n'étais pas habitué à être commandé. J'étais celui qui contrôlait. Toujours.

Il me fit un geste d'impatience vers le lit avec l'une de ses mains, son accent fut encore plus prononcé quand il me parla, "Allez, du con. J'ai besoin que tu sois à plat. "

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarda.

Mon sourire s'effaça face à son autorité. Cette prise en charge de Jasper était réellement quelque chose.

Je m'allongeais donc sur le ventre docilement. Jasper monta sur le lit et s'assit sur l'arrière de mes cuisses. Il posa le paquet de glace sur mon épaule. Ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir mon dos douloureux. Il approfondi ses gestes sur les zones les plus tendus, délassant mes muscles un par un. Son massage me détendit complètement, il fredonnait doucement tandis qu'il s'affairait sur mon dos de ses mains expertes. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'il avait appris à faire cela de manière si experte.

Quand je lui demandais, il me dit qu'il le fessait à sa mère pour qu'elle se sente mieux quand elle était malade.

"Ça a du être difficile pour toi que ton père tombe malade d'un cancer, surtout après l'avoir traversé avec ta mère.» Lui dis-je.

"Oui ça l'ait, mais papa a eu la chance d'être diagnostiqué beaucoup plus tôt, et donc d'avoir un meilleur traitement. Parfois, j'aimerais que maman soit là pour lui, pour nous. Elle était notre force. "

"Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais cinq ans." Laissais-je échapper. Merde. Putain, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Je ne devais pas lui dire des choses aussi personnelles, mais quand j'étais avec lui, c'était plus fort que moi, je me confiais sans réfléchir. « Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose d'eux. Mon père était grand et fort. Je me souviens de lui étant grand comme Emmett, je ne tiens pas beaucoup de lui. Mes yeux sont comme ceux de ma mère. Elle avait l'habitude de chanter pour moi. Je croyais à l'époque qu'elle était un ange. "

«Je suis désolé, Tony. Ce doit être si dur d'avoir grandis sans ses parents. "

"Ouais, » Soupirais-je.

"Qui est Emmett ?»

Merde, j'allais vraiment me perdre. «Tu le connais sous le nom de Bruno. C'est un agent du FBI infiltrait. »

Jasper laissa échapper un petit bruit de réflexion et me dit : «Vous paraissiez amis. »

"Le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu."

Jasper se tut un moment. «Ton prénom n'est pas vraiment Tony, n'est-ce pas ?»

Je me raidis un instant. Techniquement il l'était. C'était mon deuxième prénom à la base et mon trou du cul d'oncle avait changé mon prénom lorsque j'étais allé vivre avec lui et ma tante. Il m'avait dit que c'était pour me protéger des méchants qui avaient tué mes parents. C'était plus tard que j'avais réalisé qu'il voulait juste effacer le lien que j'avais avec mon père. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent un instant et je fis mon possible pour rester détendu, "Ouais, c'est le diminutif pour Anthony."

Je connaissais mieux Jasper à présent, et je savais qu'il soupçonnait que je ne disais pas tout mais il n'insista pas.

Il reprit son massage et s'appliqua à défaire un nœud particulièrement tendu. Je gémis face au bien être qu'il me procurait," Dieu, Jazz, c'est si bon." Fuck, j'avais dis ça tout haut, j'étais embarrassé.

Il sembla satisfait de mes paroles puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire. Une fois mon massage terminé, il glissa à côté de moi et se tint hésitant sur le côté du lit. Si un Jazz autoritaire était incroyablement sexy, un Jazz timide était encore plus d'adorable.

"Dois-je dormir dans la chambre d'à côté ?» Me demanda-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que nous avions l'occasion de dormir chacun dans son lit. Je lui donnais une excuse légitime pour qu'il continu à partager un lit avec moi, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais surtout envie qu'il reste près de moi, plus que je ne voulais me l'admettre.

"Non, c'est mieux si nous sommes ensemble, dans le cas où quelqu'un fait irruption."

Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit à mes côtés. Je me retournais dans le lit, il soupira de contentement quand je me collais contre lui.

«Merci, Jazz. », Lui dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Bonne nuit, Tony." Je l'embrassais dans le cou et m'endormis rapidement contre lui.

Je fus réveillé par le froid et la faim. Je me rendis compte que nous n'avions pas mangé la nuit dernière. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je m'étendis dans le lit pour me rapprocher de Jasper mais il n'était plus là. Je les ouvrais et regardais autour de moi. Paniquée, je me saisis de mon arme avant de glisser hors du lit et de sortir doucement de la chambre. Cela était sans doute une réaction disproportionnée, mais il ne faut qu'une minute d'inattention pour se retrouver morts.

Je me détendis dès que je sentis l'odeur de nourriture et Jazz chanter doucement. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la cuisine écoutant sa douce voix.

Jazz fredonnait, et ses hanches se balançaient quand il retournait les pancakes. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un jeans mais il était pieds nus.

Dieu, qu'il était bien foutu.

Il recommença à chanter, une chanson de blues me semblait-il.

_I'm just a little country boy  
Lookin' for my pride and joy  
I came to the city  
Just to see what I could see_

_I just made it in your town  
Thought I'd take a look around  
I wanna tell you, baby  
Just how good you look to me_

_My mama told me  
There would be some time like this  
She told me  
There would be some moments  
Filled with bliss  
She warned me of a lot of things  
I had to do  
But she didn't tell me  
I would meet somebody like you_

_So, come an__'__ take a chance with me  
I want you to romance with me  
You might say I'm coy  
'Cause I'm just a little country boy_

Il recommença à fredonner. Fuck, le gamin pourrait avoir une carrière musicale avec cette voix.

Il pivota après avoir retourné les pancakes dans la poêle et réalisa enfin que j'étais là. Il me gratifia d'un large sourire et j'oubliais soudainement la grande leçon que j'avais l'intention de lui donner. Il ne devait pas être en bas sans moi parce que toutes personnes ayant des « compétences » comme les miennes auraient eu l'occasion de le tuer dix fois avant qu'il n'ait réalisé qu'ils étaient là.

Au lieu de cela mon cerveau se déconnecta, sa joie m'avait contaminé. Christ, comment pouvait-il m'affecter si fortement ? C'était comme si ses émotions éclipsaient les miennes, et je m'en foutais, je me sentais bien avec lui.

"Oh, Salut. J'étais sur le point d'aller te réveiller. Comment te sens-tu ? "

«Mieux, merci. D'où sors-tu toute cette bouffe ?"

«Le congélateur et le garde-manger sont bien approvisionné. Viens t'assoir. »

Il me servit des pancakes, du bacon et du café frais et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je le regardais manger. Du sirop d'érable avait coulé au coin de sa bouche, je voulais le lécher, tout pousser sur le sol, et le baiser sur la table.

Je chassais rapidement ces pensées lubriques et me reconcentrais sur mon assiette. Je l'informais sur notre situation précaire du moment, nous devions plier bagages tous les jours au cas où il fallait quitter notre planque dans l'urgence. Je mentionnais la nécessité de me réveillé avec lui, mais laissais de côté le nombre de fois qu'il aurait pu être tué ce matin. Il hocha simplement de la tête, fixant son regard sur le Glock posé sur la table à côté de mon assiette.

«C'était délicieux. Merci. " Lui dis-je. Il me sourit quand je passais une main sur mon ventre nu, satisfait. Je repoussais la chaise d'un coup très conscient que j'étais seulement vêtu d'un caleçon qui ne cachait en rien mon érection.

J'aurais voulu l'aider à faire la vaisselle, mais j'avais besoin de sortir de cette cuisine, m'éloigner de lui pour son propre bien.

J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux avant de quitter la cuisine, "Je dois aller me doucher."

«Attends, je vais regarder ta jambe."

Il réappliqua de la pommade antibiotique et fit un nouveau pansement. Il fit ensuite en sorte que je ne mouille pas mon pansement quand je prendrais ma douche.

Je me levais et sortais de la cuisine. Je m'arrêtais dans l'embrasure de la porte et me tournais vers Jasper, il fredonnait joyeusement tout en faisant la vaisselle.

"Jazz."

Il leva ses yeux interrogateurs vers moi, "Oui, Tony ?»

"Pourras-tu regarder mon dos dans la journée."

Je me retournai et parti après qu'il m'ait gratifié d'un autre de ses sourires radieux.

La douche ne m'aida pas à me calmer, ma bite restait fièrement dressée. Je ne voulais pas être dirigé par mes instincts primitifs mais rien n'y fit. Je réglais la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne chaude et m'emparais du gel douche. J'imaginais alors la bouche chaude de Jasper autour de ma queue pendant que je me caressais. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant que je me libère contre les carreaux de la douche. Dans un dernier souffle je gémis le prénom de mon fantasme, Jazz.

Bien que ma queue fût enfin soulagée, je me sentis étrangement vide. Ma main était un pauvre substitut à Jasper. La douche m'avait fait du bien mais mon humeur se détériora une fois revenu dans le salon et en présence de Jasper. Jasper avait poussé les meubles contre les murs et se trouvait à présent au milieu de la pièce à faire du yoga. Je secouais la tête pour éviter toute pensée à son sujet et partis dans la cuisine faire mon rapport à Rose.

Je l'observais, il effectuait des mouvements très difficiles. Il faisait des tractions sur une seule main, dans un autre, il posa ses mains au sol et souleva le reste de son corps au dessus de sa tête, il ôta une main et écarta ses jambes à l'horizontal.

"Fuck." m'écriai-je avec stupéfaction ce qui le fit sursauter. Il chuta en piquant vers le tapis, je me précipitais vers lui pour le rattraper, mes bras enroulèrent sa taille à temps.

"Désolé. Je ne voudrait pas que tu endommages ton joli nez.»

Je l'aidais à s'asseoir sur le tapis.

«Tu es vraiment rapide. »Me dit-il, j'haussais les épaules. Mes réflexes rapides étaient ce qui m'avait gardé en vie.

"En ce qui te concerne, c'était impressionnant." Le complimentais-je.

"Ca me permet de me relaxer." Eh bien, ça fonctionnait parce que le calme qu'il dégageait m'atteignit par vague. Il poursuivit : "J'aime aussi méditer."

Je reniflais de dédain, «New âge de conneries. »

Il me dévisagea avant de croiser les jambes. "Aller, laisse moi une chance. Je pense que tes chakras ne sont pas alignés."

"Mes quoi ?»

"Tes centres d'énergie." Me répondit-il en glissant un doigt sur mon torse. "Il faudra probablement attendre un moment pour te permettre de te régler, mais nous pouvons commencer par les rudiments."

Il toucha mes genoux, je grognais et à contre cœur croisais mes jambes, tel un miroir en face de moi, il se posa genoux à genoux à moi.

"Maintenant, fermes les yeux et respires."

Je fermais mes yeux et mon esprit divagua vers de sombres pensées.

"Tu penses trop." Je craquais, j'ouvris un œil, ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Comment faisait-il ?

Il leva son bras et posa sa main sur ma poitrine : «Te rappelles-tu la façon dont tu respires quand tu te concentres sur une cible pour l'abattre ? C'est ainsi qu''il faut respirer. "

J'ajustais ma respiration, et il enleva sa main une fois qu'il fut satisfait.

"Oui, voilà. Maintenant si tu as des difficultés à calmer ton esprit, pense à un mot ou à une expression. La répétition de ce mot rendra difficile toute autre pensée. »

"Un mantra?" demandai-je.

Il semblait satisfait que j'entre dans son jeu, "Exactement"

_Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz._

WOW, il avait raison ça marchait vraiment.

Nous avons médité pendant plusieurs minutes. Jasper me murmura : «Tony, comment était-ce ?»

Je fis semblant de ronfler. Il frappa mon genou joyeusement, « Connard »

J'ouvris mes yeux et lui souri, sourire qu'il me rendit. Nous nous aidâmes mutuellement à nous lever.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, nous nous sommes rendus dans un super marché sans que nous ne rencontrions de problèmes. Une fois rentré, Jasper s'installa sur le canapé pour lire et finit par s'endormir pendant que je rodais dans la maison, j'étais sur mes gardes. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour le regarder dormir. Le voir ainsi m'apaisa.

Je m'occupais en préparant le repas. Puis lentement je me penchais sur le canapé et réveilla Jasper en douceur. "Jazz, il est l'heure de diner."

Il se releva contre moi et blottit son visage sur mon ventre. "Humm, meilleur rêve, jamais." murmura-t-il.

«Viens. Tu auras tout le temps de rêver plus tard. "

Je passais ma main tendrement dans ses cheveux et retournais à la cuisine, il me suivit rapidement, baillant et s'étirant.

"Merci, Tony." A t-il dit en plantant sa fourchette dans les fajitas que j'avais préparés.

Après le dîner, Jazz mit un film d'action vraiment stupide qu'Emmett aurait adoré. Je fus plus attentif à sa proximité sur le canapé qu'à l'intrigue inexistante du film.

Même si nous ne nous étions pas touché, j'avais senti mon self-control s'enfuir. Je murmurais que je devais aller fumer et me rendit dehors, essayant de me rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas m'engager avec lui.

Les trois qui suivirent furent difficiles, Jasper ne comprenait pas mes sautes d'humeur mais malgré cela j'avais réussi plus ou moins à contrôler mes pulsions. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où mon subconscient avait décidait que Jasper serait le principal sujet de mes rêves. Je me réveillais en sueur, gémissant et me frottant contre son cul.

Je roulais sur mon flanc et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, mes doigts crispés dans mes cheveux.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je pris une profonde inspiration, «Je suis vraiment désolé, Jasper. Je dormais. "

Je me levais.

"Tu ne veux pas de moi." la voix de Jasper tremblait légèrement.

Fuck. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, mais le mal était fait. J'étais vraiment un connard de première.

Je me rassis sur le lit et me tourna vers lui. Il était assis contre la tête de lit. Sa tête était baissée, m'empêchant de voir ses yeux, mais je vis une larme couler sur sa joue.

Je me senti mal de le voir ainsi comme si quelqu'un m'avait poignardé le cœur.

"Je te veux, tu sais." Lui avouais-je d'une voix rauque, j'avais du mal à respirer

"Alors pourquoi ?»

«Parce que je suis un tueur."

«Tu es plus que cela." Me révéla-t-il confiant, il tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne. Je la serrais mais secouais la tête.

«Les hommes comme moi n'ont pas d'avenir. La seule chose que je sais faire, c'est prendre et partir. Je pourrais être mort la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain. "

«Je ne m'attends pas à une relation, Tony." dit-il doucement

«Tu mérite mieux que cela, Jazz. » dis-je vivement.

"Je ferais avec ce que tu me donneras." Répondit-il.

Fuck. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec lui, même pour peu de temps. Ensuite, je continuerais mon existence merdique. Mon côté égoïste me suppliait de lui donner raison.

Je dis d'une voix brisée : «Je ne suis pas assez fort pour rester loin de toi. »

Je glissais vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains, mes pouces caressèrent tendrement ses joues. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Je me penchais et captura ses lèvres. Je gémis quand il me donna accès à sa bouche dans laquelle je plongeais ma langue contre la sienne. Je l'embrassais a en perdre haleine avant d'embrasser son visage, mordillant ses oreilles, puis parsemant son cou de baisers. Il haletait et serra ses doigts dans mes cheveux quand je l'embrassais dans le cou.

Je nous repositionnais, de sorte qu'il était sous moi pendant que je le dominais de mon corps.

Mes mains parcoururent son torse lisse, bientôt remplacées par ma langue. Je mordillais ses mamelons, il laissa échapper un gémissant. Ce son me rendait fou. Ma langue continua à tracer des arabesques sur son corps. Ma langue s'attarda sur son nombril, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Mon regard croisa le sien, il était lourd de désir. Oui bébé, je peux te faire sentir si bien…

J'embrassais son ventre et me mis à parcourir ses cuisses de mes mains. Mes mains glissèrent sous son boxer et vinrent pincer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il gémit de plus belle quand ma bouche posa de nombreux baiser sur ses jambes, ses genoux, mes doigts frôlant sa peau si sensible. Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à ses chevilles que je baisais tendrement.

Je me relevais, assis sur mes talons et le regardais. Il était la perfection incarnée. Son corps était un appelle à la luxure et sa bouche me réclamait un baiser. Je me remis sur lui, appuyé sur mes avant bras pour ne pas l'écrasé et je l'embrassais langoureusement. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, le doute m'envahit soudainement. Je le regardais indécis.

"Bébé Jazz », Murmurais-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes doutes s'envolèrent pour laisser place à mon désir, «Que veux-tu ?»

«Touches moi." Gémit-il.

"Où ?»

Il se frotta contre moi en réponse. "Oh, oui." Gémis-je en accord avec lui.

Je fis courir ma langue sur son visage pendant que mes mains s'activaient à lui retirer son caleçon. Mes yeux le dévorèrent, surtout sa bite digne d'un Texan.

"Fuck, Jazz."

«S'il te plait."

Je lui souris. Il leva le bras et tâtonna autour de moi à la recherche du tiroir dans la tête de lit, il me tendit un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Je retirais rapidement mon sous-vêtement et il se redressa pour me mettre la capote. Fuck, il était trop chaud. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, je le rallongeais sur le lit. Je léchais sa belle et longue bite quand je vis quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'en échapper. Il gémit quand je le pris dans ma bouche. Je ronronnais de satisfaction. Seigneur, qu'il était beau. Il saisit les draps alors que je m'activais sur sa queue. Je me retirais, je voulais qu'il jouisse en même temps que moi, quand je serais en lui. Je lubrifiais mes doigts et le préparais rapidement tout en continuant de le masturber. J'arrêtais de jouer avec lui quand ses gémissements devinrent trop fort qui me firent frissonner d'impatience.

Je me plaçais entre ses jambes, il passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je poussais lentement ma queue en lui et m'arrêtais le temps qu'il s'habituât à moi. Fuck. C'était si bon, il était tellement serré. Je me battais contre à l'envie de bouger, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Jamais.

Je commençais à bouger quand j'estimais que son corps m'accepta, doucement je bougeais par des mouvements lents et courts. "Jazz, bébé, tu es si serré." J'ai gémi de plaisir. Il commença à bouger au même rythme que moi avant de me demander d'accélérer la cadence. Je callais ses jambes sur mes épaules pour que je puisse aller plus loin en lui. Il hurla de plaisir quand je tapais contre sa prostate, je pris alors sa queue et calquais le rythme que j'imposais à mes vas et viens. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla son plaisir dans un dernier à-coup.

Il éjacula entre nous, son sperme se répandant entre nos ventres. Je le sentis se resserrer autour de ma queue et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour le rejoindre dans l'extase. "Jazz !" Rugis-je alors que je me déversais dans le préservatif. Ses jambes retombèrent sur le lit et je m'effondrais sur lui. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras, me berçant. Je ne voulais plus partir. Jamais. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de glisser hors de lui. J'allais dans la salle de bains pour jeter le préservatif et prendre une serviette.

Je nous nettoyais tous les deux et me glissa de nouveau sous les draps. Je le tirais vers moi et passa ma main dans ses cheveux. Il posa sa tête sur mon torse et s'endormit tout contre moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi protecteur de toute ma vie. J'eu une peur bleue des sentiments écrasants qui m'étreignaient, sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvés auparavant. Mais une évidence s'empara de moi, je savais que je ferais tous pour l'homme qui était devenu d'une façon ou d'une autre le centre de mon monde.

* * *

Glock : C'est une arme à feu, dans le même genre que les neuf millimètres.

Le New Age (ou Nouvel-Âge) est un courant spirituel occidental des XXe siècles et XXIe siècle, caractérisé par une approche individuelle et éclectique de la spiritualité.


	7. Chapter 6:you're going down

**Chapitre 6 :You're Going Down**

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie.**

**

* * *

****A/N:**

Chanson de ce chapitre est «You're Going Down" de Sick Puppies.  
Les Paroles qui sont explicites.

**A/T :**

Liens : de la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil.

* * *

**JPOV**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, non pas la tête posée sur son torse, mais contre sa nuque…ma queue fièrement dressé contre ses fesses... Cette sensation était divine. Comme j'aurais aimé le posséder de cette façon mais son passé de prisonnier me faisait douter qu'il est jamais permis quelqu'un de le revendiquer de cette manière.

Je déplaçais légèrement ma main de sa hanche vers son ventre ferme, et caressa ses abdos pendant que je m'imaginais le prendre dans ma bouche. Une image de moi entrain de sucer son pénis long et épais me faisait saliver d'impatience. Si ce n'avais pas été Tony, j'aurais envisagé de le réveiller de cette délicieuse manière mais je doutais que sa première réaction me serais plaisante. J'en frissonnais pensant à la violence qu'il pourrait avoir avant de se rendre compte que c'était juste moi. Je me sentis triste en pensant au comportement de Tony, il était toujours sur ses gardes, se méfiant du moindre individu croisant sa route. Même partagé un lit avec lui avait paru le rendre encore plus méfiant car j'avais bien compris, c'était une nouvelle expérience pour lui que d'être aussi de quelqu'un.

J'espérais qu'il se réveillerait de bonne humeur afin qu'il accepte ce que je voulais lui faire et le rendre heureux. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres évènements sombres viennent à nouveau troubler ce que nous partagions. Je posais mes lèvres derrières son oreille et commençais à le couver de baisers.

"Tony" Chuchotais-je.

Son corps bougea légèrement vers moi et il articula d'une voix encore endormi, "Oui, bébé ?»

Putain de merde. Jazz et maintenant bébé. J'essayais de ne pas être trop enthousiaste à ce nouveau surnom mais j'espérais au fond de moi que c'était une preuve qui signifiait qu'il tenait au moins un petit peu à moi.

Je murmurais à son oreille : «Je veux te sucer. »

"Mmmm. Oui." Je me déplaçais afin qu'il puisse se mettre sur le dos. Il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa violement, entrechoquant nos dents, avant d'introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. La sensation était enivrante. Il rompit le baiser lorsque l'oxygène vint à nous manquer. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser avant de continuer mes caresses sur son torse, mes lèvres descendant toujours plus bas. Je me saisis de sa queue et effectué de rapide va et vient, il écarta ses jambes pour me laisser plus de place. Et sans plus attendre je léchais le bout de sa queue telle une glace avant de le prendre totalement de ma bouche. Il gémit et donna un cou de rein tapant dans le fond de ma gorge.

«Bébé Oh merde, » Prononça t-il.

Je le pris plusieurs fois en gorge profonde avant de lécher et sucer ses testicules, tout en continuant à caresser sa queue.

Il laissait échapper des gémissements de moins en moins étouffé, ses mains agrippaient fortement le drap comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se mit à trembler, je repris sa bite dans ma bouche la suçant encore plus fort. Lui tailler une pipe était aussi bon pour lui que pour moi.

"Jazz !" Hurla-t-il alors qu'il éjaculait en de longs jets dans ma bouche. Je m'empressais d'avaler sa substance salée et piquante, putain, il avait le goût de l'ambroisie. Je fus surpris quand je me rendis compte que j'avais moi-même jouis, uniquement en donnant du plaisir à Tony, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de bien être. Je finis de le nettoyer avant de poser mon visage sur ventre, le menton chatouillé par la fine ligne de poil sur son bas ventre.

Ses mains fortes me saisirent, me tirant vers le haut de son corps. Ma queue laissa une trainée blanche sur son ventre. Ma bouche arriva enfin à sa hauteur et il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire.

"Tu me fais perdre la tète." Me dit-il d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Je rougis comme un adolescent face à ses quelques mots.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et je plongeais, à contrecœur, mon regard dans le sien, j'avais d'y voir du regret mais ce ne fut pas le cas à ma plus grande joie. Ses yeux brillaient sous le coup de l'émotion, me secouant au plus profond de mon âme. « Tu es étonnant. » Me dit-il d'une voix émerveillée, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

Je lui souriais, surpris par le sourire chaleureux qu'il me gratifiait. Wow, cet homme avait bouleversé ma vie, pour le meilleur, je l'espérais.

Il arqua ses sourcils d'une manière sexy avant de me parler : «Eh bien, que dirais-tu d'une douche? J'ai du sperme de Jazz partout sur moi. »

Il éclata de rire, surpris par cette démonstration, je ris à mon tour.

Une fois dans la douche, il prit son temps pour me laver les cheveux et le corps. Au moment où il passa sur ma queue, je la sentis durcir douloureusement. Il termina par mes mains, se saisissant de celle-ci sensuellement avant de me serrer contre lui. Il se frotta lentement contre moi et, Fuck, cette friction était merveilleuse.

Il me taquina voyant l'effet qu'il me faisait : «Eh bien, une deuxième douche me semble convenable.», et il s'empressa de me laver à nouveau avant de laver son propre corps. Je continuais de déposer des baisers sur sa peau quand l'eau froide coula sur mes fesses, nous venions de vider le ballon d'eau chaude. Tony ria à mon petit cri et me tira hors de la douche.

Au cours de la journée, je remarquais que Tony était de plus en plus agité. Quand je lui demandais ce qui le tracassait, il me répondit qu'il était dangereux de rester trop longtemps au même endroit et qu'il aimerait trouver une nouvelle planque.

Je décidais de le détendre et lui faire oublier pour un temps ses inquiétudes. Je m'excusais auprès de lui avant de diriger dans la chambre pour prendre un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

Il leva les yeux vers moi quand je réapparus dans le salon. Il me dévisagea curieusement quand je déplaçai silencieusement la table basse loin du canapé. Je verrouillais mon regard dans le sien avant de commencer à me déshabiller sensuellement et le plus lentement possible. Je me sentis un peu bête au début mais son regard empli de désir me suffit pour me redonner confiance.

Une fois complètement nu, je m'approchais de lui et poussa contre ses épaules pour qu'il s'adosse au canapé. Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans mon dos avant de prendre en coupe mes fesses. Je gémis quand il se mit à les pétrir. Je l'embrassais tout en faisant glisser mes mains sur son corps avant qu'elle ne s'affaire à le défaire de son pantalon. Il se souleva pour faciliter ma tâche.

Je plaçais le lubrifiant sur le canapé puis me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je le sentais bouger sous moi afin de se saisir du lubrifiant. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent entre mes fesses et commencèrent à jouer avec mon antre, s'enfonçant toujours plus en moi. Je gémis contre sa bouche, m'empalant moi-même sur ses doigts, je voulais plus.

Il retira ses doigts de moi et me poussa légèrement. Il me tendit le préservatif pour que lui mette.

Il me murmura avec passion : «Dieu, j'aime te regarder faire ça. »

Puis lentement, je m'empalais sur lui. Doux Jésus. Le tiraillement dut à la douleur, la pression et ensuite le bonheur exquis de lui me remplissaient. Effaçant le vide, dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, me remplissais de nouveau.

Il se saisit de mes hanches et trembla quand je me laissai retomber sur sa verge.

"Si serré, si chaud." Grogna-t-il, une petite veine se détachait de son front ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

Je commençais à bouger imprimant un rythme qu'il suivit rapidement. Nous nous emboîtions parfaitement, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je criais de plaisir quand il tapa ma prostate. Je voulus prendre ma queue pour me soulager mais il tapa ma main avant de me la caresser. La libération était proche et je gémis de plaisir quand mon orgasme me frappa. Tony aussi. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui autant que notre position nous le permettait. Je me sentais entier et protéger dans ses bras puissants. Je n'avais jamais eu un amant qui m'avait ainsi enlacé tout en continuant à être en moi. Cette proximité gonfla mon cœur de bonheur. Que ferais-je quand il aura disparu de ma vie ? Je cessais rapidement de penser à ça, je réglerais ce problème au moment venu.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

**EPOV**

J'appelais Rose le lendemain et fut soulagé de recevoir de nouvelles instructions. Nous avions enfin une nouvelle planque sûr, nous étions resté ici trop longtemps.

Mon appel terminé, j'eus des frissons dans le dos. Mon instinct me criait qu'un danger nous menaçait. Je me saisis de mon Glock et quittais la chambre.

"Jasper" Criais-je, même si en faisant ça, je savais que j'indiquais ma position. La peur commença à s'insinuer dans tout mon corps.

"Dans le séjour. Viens donner un peu d'amour à ton hush puppy." Son accent Texan était encore plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumé.

Hush puppy. Il essayait de me mettre en garde. J'enlevais le cran de sureté du Glock et me dirigeais silencieusement vers le séjour.

Ce que j'y trouvai me glaça le sang. Jasper était menacé par un couteau sous la gorge détenu par nul autre que James Sullivan, l'homme de main de mon cher oncle.

Je gardais soigneusement une expression neutre avant d'entrer dans la pièce, mon arme prête à tirer. Malheureusement, James se servait de Jasper comme couverture et il me serrait impossible de tirer sans le toucher.

Gardant un ton neutre et froid, je m'adressais à lui "Jamie, je suis étonné que tu te sois arrêté pour me rendre visite."

James me fit un petit sourire à l'entente de son surnom. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient dangereusement, me rappelant un serpent prêt à attaquer.

Il me répondit d'une voix douce mais désagréable, "Le FBI n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il le pense. Il nous a été très facile de savoir où vous étiez."

Fuck, désormais nous ne pouvions plus compter sur les maisons sûres.

"Alors, que veux-tu? Tu es ici pour me donner des nouvelles de la maison ?»

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, Tony. Je pensais obtenir une bonne pipe de ce beau garçon pendant que tu regarderais avant que je ne le bute, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier que la dernière chose que tu verrais dans cette vie soit moi baisant son petit cul serré tandis qu'il criera. "

Jasper déglutit et me regarda avec de grands yeux. J'essayais de lui renvoyer un regard rassurant mais je n'y parvins pas.

Je repris d'un ton clair mais dur, « Jamie, laisse le filer. Ton combat est contre moi »

"Donne-moi une raison pour que je le laisser vivre."

Je lui renvoyais un petit sourire arrogant, "Je vais même t'en donner vingt millions, de raisons."

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds longs, sales glissèrent sur son épaule. "Dis-m'en plus."

"Son père a promis de me payer vingt millions de dollars dès que son précieux fils serra en sécurité," Lui ai-je répondu avec un regard avide.

Jasper cligna des yeux à ma révélation. Ses traits se pincèrent non seulement de peur, mais aussi d'une profonde souffrance. Je mentais, bien sûr, mais je savais que l'appât du gain était la seule chose qui empêcherait James de torturer Jasper à mort de manière experte.

James me regarda, essayant de me jauger au cas où je mentirais. J'étais confiant, il ne trouverait aucun indice, j'étais un maître dans l'art du mensonge.

« Pourquoi ne pas laissez tomber nos armes, et en discuter tranquillement ?»

Sachant à quoi m'attendre, je mis le cran de sécurité et jetais l'arme sur le côté. James poussa Jasper loin de lui. Jazz trébucha et rampa loin de James. James l'ignora, tandis qu'il me regardait de près.

"Eh bien, bien, bien. C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais. Je te tue. Carlisle sera satisfait. Je ramène le gamin, et je deviens riche. James gagne sur toute la ligne."

Ce connard se parlait à lui-même.

"Mais pour te donner une chance, je vais poser mon couteau." Me dit-il en le plaçant sur la table basse, ses yeux ne me quittant pas une seconde.

James était sûr de lui et il avait raison. C'était une machine à tuer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que j'avais suivi une formation intensive donnée par des instructeurs extrêmement talentueux du FBI. Tout en rajoutant qu'il avait menacé une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour détruire ce trou du cul.

Il s'avança me donnant quelques coups de pied et de poing bien placés. Je le laissai me frapper à quelques reprises pour le rendre plus confiant. Il souriait malicieusement tel un chat qui joue avec sa proie, tandis que je gémissais de douleur. Il revint à moi avec un rapide coup de pied stylisée à la tête. Joli et spectaculaire, mais il laissa ses jambes écartés très largement. Je répondis avec un coup de pied bien placé. Il cria de douleur.

Nous continuâmes à échanger des coups de plus en plus violents, mais je commençais à avoir l'avantage. Sa colère le rendait moins rapide. Je le frappais au visage avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Je grognais de satisfaction quand sa tête tapa violemment le sol.

Il me tira vers le sol et nous atterrîmes près de la petite table, là où se trouvait le couteau.

Nous luttâmes tous les deux, chacun tentant d'attraper le couteau. James s'en saisit le premier et, à cheval sur moi, tenta de me trancher la gorge. Je saisissais son poignet qui tenait l'arme blanche et essayer de le faire lâcher prise et de l'autre je tirais le plus fort possible sur ses cheveux, il hurla. Nous roulâmes et poursuivîmes le combat. Notre combat prit fin quand James gémit de douleur, le sang coula de sa poitrine, le couteau avait transpercé son cœur. Ses yeux vitreux s'éteignirent, je me relevais toujours sur mes gardes. Je vérifiais la pièce. Aucune trace de Jasper ni aucune arme. Cependant, un homme noir avec des dreadlocks pointait une arme sur moi. Fuck.

Il me sourit sereinement. "Il semble que Carlisle a eu raison de m'envoyer avec James. Tu n'es pas un adversaire facile à battre. Cependant maintenant il est temps pour toi d ..."

Peu importe ce qu'il me dit ce fut noyé par le bruit d'un coup de feu, il chancela et tomba à terre.

Derrière lui arme à la main, en position de tir adéquate, il y avait Jasper.

Je bondis de bonheur. Il était vivant.

Il baissa l'arme à feu, en regardant l'homme qu'il venait de tuer puis me regarda, il était en état de choc. Oui, tuer quelqu'un, même en cas de légitime défense était difficile. Mais on n'avait pas le temps de régler ça maintenant nous devions partir maintenant.

Il me rendit l'arme avant que je ne le traine jusqu'au garage en passant par la cuisine. Nous nous enfuîmes à toute vitesse sans nous retourner.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

La voiture s'éloigna rapidement, tous feux éteints, il ne voulait pas être suivis mais il le serait à leur insu. Elle était une spécialiste pour se soustraire une poursuite. Elle serait celles qui nous accompagneraient jusqu'au moment soit venu de frapper. Ils paieraient pour la mort James.*

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

Jasper resta calme pendant que je réfléchissais à un nouveau plan pour le protéger. Nous avions besoin d'une autre voiture et d'une planque autre qu'une maison d'hébergement du FBI. Je ne pouvais même pas appeler Rose, ignorant le niveau de la brèche de sécurité.

Jasper parla enfin. "Je voulais partir. J'ai pris ton arme, et j'allais courir."

J'hochais la tête : « Tu as bien fait, tu en as besoin pour ta sécurité. »

"Cependant quand j'ai vu cette autre homme pénétrer dans la maison, j'ai su que tu avais besoin de moi."

"Je te remercie." Il était vrai, que je serais mort sans lui.

Sa voix se durcit, "Je ne veux pas de ta gratitude, Tony. Maintenant nous sommes quittes."

Ah, c'était à propos du mensonge. "Jazz, j'ai mentis. Il n'y a pas d'argent. C'était le seul moyen de te garder en vie même s'il me tuait."

Il émit un grognement de surprise, mais n'ajouta rien face à cette révélation.

Une partie de moi voulais continuer cette discutions avec lui, le convaincre que je ferais n'importe quoi pour le garder en vie, mais je réalisais que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'il pense que je sois une merde, ainsi quand nous devrons nous quitter ce sera moins douloureux...pour lui.

«Nous avons besoin de trouver un endroit où nous cacher et ensuite trouver une façon de contacter le FBI sans risquer de se faire repérer. » Lui dis-je.

"As-tu encore ton téléphone ?» Me demanda-t-il. Je pris un téléphone prépayé sous mon siège et lui tendis.

Il tapa rapidement un numéro de téléphone.

« Brandon, c'est moi. Oui, je suis d'accord. Écoute, est ce que ton oncle Aro est encore en Europe ?»

Fuck, évidemment il voudrait aller vers cet homme Brandon.

Pause

«Bon, merci. Écoute, j'ai encore une faveur à te demander. J'ai besoin que tu rentres en contact avec quelqu'un au sein du FBI."

Il se tourna vers moi "Sous-directeur Rosalie Hale." lui dis-je.

Il répéta, «Sous-directeur Rosalie Hale » dans le téléphone et continua, "Tu as besoin de pirater et de trouver un moyen de l'atteindre en dehors des voies normales. Oui, je sais je peux le faire aussi, mais il est difficile pour moi d'avoir un ordinateur en ce moment. "Il eut un petit ricanement.

La jalousie m'enflamma. Fuck, c'était dur.

Jazz termina l'appel. «Nous pouvons séjourner dans une demeure à Lincoln. La maison est vide jusqu'à la semaine prochaine."

Je suivi ses instructions pour rejoindre notre prochain lieu d'attache. Qui, Putain, pouvait habiter dans un tel manoir au Nebraska ? Apparemment Aro le Grand Oncle de Brandon.

Jasper tapa le code de sécurité, et nous entrâmes dans cette demeure. Je regardais les alentours pour voir qu'ici, il était en sécurité.

Le silence entre nous resta tendu. Jasper prit une chambre, Je rôdais autour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Sachant que je ne pourrais plus partager le lit avec lui, je plaçais une chaise dans le couloir à côté de la porte fermée et tombais dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

_**à bientôt.**_


	8. Chapter 7:I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Chapitre7 :I'm not okay **

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer.**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

Chanson de ce chapitre est «I'm Not Okay (I Promise) » par My Chemical Romance. Pensé qu'il était angoissante sans passer par-dessus bord. Pas toutes les paroles ne s'appliquent.

**A/T/**

Lien vers chanson sur ma page de profil.

* * *

**JPOV**

Je fermais la porte, laissant Tony dehors. Je me jetais à plat ventre sur le lit, enfouissant ma tête dans les oreillers. Ma tête me tournait, les images de la journée défilaient en boucle devant mes yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues quand je me souvins de ce que je venais de vivre, j'avais été menacé d'une mort atroce. Puis Tony était arrivé. J'avais alors sentis le soulagement m'envahir, je m'étais senti plus fort. J'avais su que Tony arrangerait les choses.

Puis toute logique m'avait quitté. Tony connaissait cet homme, il l'avait appelé Jamie. Il n'avait même pas vacillé quand Jamie m'avait menacé de me faire des choses horribles. Au contraire, il avait ricané et avait continué la conversation comme si de rien était. Il lui avait parlé de l'argent qu'il allait gagner grâce à ma survie, mon père était vraiment près à tout pour me garder en vie. Mon cœur s'était serré de douleur quand j'avais compris que je n'étais qu'un gros chèque.

Malgré ma souffrance, mon esprit n'avait fait qu'un tour quand j'avais vu un homme noir à l'accent français entrer dans la maison, il était armé. Peu importe mes sentiment pour Tony, je lui devais la vie plus d'une fois. Sans plus attendre, j'étais entré dans la maison.

Je fermais les yeux essayant de faire passer les nausées quand je me souvins de l'odeur de poudre de la poudre, du sang et le bruit que le corps avait fait en tombant sur le sol. J'avais tué. Même si c'était de la légitime défense, j'avais pris une vie. Je comprenais mieux le fardeau que portait Tony, je me détestais, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Repensé à Tony me fit mal, il ne m'appréciait pas pour ce que j'étais mais pour l'argent que je représentais. Toujours dans mes pensées, je me souvins de la discussion que nous avions eue dans la voiture. Avait-il réellement mentis pour me protéger d'une mort certaine.

Mon mal de tête ne s'arrangeait pas, épuisé, je m'abandonnais dans un sommeil plutôt agité.

Je me réveillais dans le brouillard, je tâtais le lit pour le trouver mais la place froide m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec moi. J'étais habitué à sa chaleur, sa sécurité, désormais il ne me restait plus que la douleur de mon cœur. Je me frottais les yeux essayant de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Je pris une douche et mis un t-shirt et un short ample. Quelques exercices à l'extérieur pourraient m'aider à réfléchir et à y voir plus clair. Je mis le téléphone dans ma poche, au cas où Brandon m'appelait.

Quand je sortis de la chambre, une chaise avait été placée à côté de la porte. La maison et le parc étaient un endroit hautement sécurisé, grâce aux alarmes placées un peu partout dans le domaine et aux différents mots de passe qu'il faut connaître pour pouvoir entrer, pourtant, je savais qu'il avait dormi sur cette chaise pour assurer ma protection. Je doutais de plus en plus, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait que de l'argent, il se souciait un peu trop de moi… Fuck, j'étais confus. Je voulais le croire, mais j'avais déjà vécu cette situation avec d'autre type qui se souciaient bien plus de la fortune Whitlock que de moi. Qu'allais-je faire ? J'aurais tellement voulu téléphoner à mon père pour connaître la vérité.

Une odeur alléchante m'attira jusqu'à la cuisine.

«Je vais dans le jardin. » Murmurai-je.

«Attends. » Me dit-il, sans se retourner. «J'en ai fait aussi pour toi. »

Il me servit une assiette de gaufres. Je le remerciais poliment avant de goutter ce qu'il avait fait. Les gaufres avaient le goût de sciure de bois, mais je continuais à les manger. Je ne déshonorerais pas le souvenir de ma mère en étant impoli.

Impassible, je remarquais que Tony ne touchait pas à son assiette. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil et ne pus que constater les cernes très marqué sur son visage neutre. Je détournais vite le regard pour ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de l'hématome ornant sa mâchoire et la coupure peu profonde sur son menton.

Le silence entre nous était tendu et inconfortable. Je haussais les épaules avant de me lever et de laver mon assiette.

Sans plus attendre, je sortis de la maison me dirigeant vers un endroit très agréable pour pratiquer le Tai chi tout en restant en vue de la maison pour ne pas inquiéter Tony. J'enlevais mon maillot et commença rapidement mes exercices, sentant bientôt le flux de mon esprit s'écouler en dehors de mon corps. Il m'était plus facile de réfléchir dans cet état d'esprit. Je me remémorais ma journée d'hier, essayant de me prouver que Tony avait menti à ce Jamie. A vrai dire, l'homme m'avait libéré de son emprise dès que Tony avait parlé d'argent. Tony était qualifié dans plusieurs domaines, mentir devait en faire parti. Que devais-je croire ?

Je me laissais tomber à terre, passant mes bras autour de mes genoux avant de pousser un soupir de frustration. Je me repassais en boucle les points que je connaissais à son sujet. Il était un tueur, un protecteur, un amant. Mentalement, je m'arrêtais. Oui, il pouvait être un tendre amant. Pas simplement un homme qui prenait ce qu'on lui donnait, non. Il était affectueux et prévenant. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de mon dos, et je me souvins de sa réaction quand il avait vu mon dos, son regard, son expression lorsqu'il avait pensé que quelqu'un m'avait blessé. L'argent ne pouvait pas acheter ce genre d'émotion. Il se souciait de moi. J'en étais convaincu, il m'avait dit la vérité.

Le téléphone sonna. « Salut, Brandon » Répondis-je.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J **

**EPOV**

Je m'assis dans un endroit ombragé près de la piscine, Jasper en vue. Je m'émerveillais toujours de voir la grâce avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Pourtant, ses yeux rouges me chagrinais, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi pour ne plus le voir pleurer, prendre toute sa douleur pour le soulager. Mais je ne pouvais pas parce que j'en étais la cause. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, il m'avait sauvé la vie.

J'entendis une sonnerie, et Jasper répondre au téléphone, "Salut, Brandon."

Il parlait trop bas pour que je ne l'entende, mais après quelques minutes il se releva et se rapprocha inconsciemment de moi. "Mignon? Non, il n'est pas mignon. Putain, Il est magnifique. " Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Parlait-il de moi ?

Il eut un petit rire : «Non, Brandon, je ne pense pas qu'il serait intéressé à vérifier ton matériel."

Je souris quand j'entendis Jazz prononcé ses mots, il savait que Brandon n'était pas à la hauteur car il connaissait mes exigences. Hum, petite queue, sans doute ?

« Non, pas même si tu lui donnes ton affectation. Ouais, je sais à quel point elle est grande. "

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage avec mes méthodes de prétendus mercenaires, j'ôtais mon maillot et plongeais dans la piscine. Je fis un bon nombre de tours avant de me revenir vers le bord et sortir de la piscine. Jasper était assis dans le fauteuil que j'avais quitté plus tôt.

Il se leva et me tendit une serviette.

Je le remerciais et passais la serviette sur mon visage, grimaçant quand je touchais l'hématome sur ma joue, avant de m'essuyer les cheveux.

"Brandon a appelé." Me déclara doucement Jasper. J'essayais d'ignorer la réaction de mon corps à sa proximité, à sa voix rauque, mais il m'était difficile de garder mon contrôle autour de lui.

"Et ?" lui répondis-je.

« Apparemment le FBI est proche de trouver la fuite. Mme Hale te contactera bientôt. "

«Bien». Un temps soit peu soulagé, je finis de m'essuyer et parti vers la maison.

"Tony, attends." Me dit Jasper en se saisissant de mon poignet. Je me retournais vers lui et croisais son regard, puis regardais ostensiblement sa main. Il libéra rapidement mon poignet et me dit : «Je suis désolé, Tony. Je t'ai écouté. Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu as menti à cet homme horrible. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. "

Je déglutis avec difficulté. "Cela n'a pas d'importance."

Il me regarda, incrédule : «Bien sûr que si, c'est important. »

Je secouai la tête avec insistance : «Tout ceci sera bientôt terminé. Tu retourneras à ta vie et réaliseras que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une distraction. »

"Crois tu vraiment que je suis seulement le gosse de riche prenant son pied avec le bad boy ? Vas te faire enculer, Tony. Tu sais que c'est plus que cela. "

Il leva son visage vers moi, son regard exprimait de la colère mais aussi de la douleur, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Je commençais à paniquer. Je devais m'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne détruise toutes les barrières que j'avais construites autour de mon cœur. "Ce n'était que de la baise, Jasper. Rien d'autre. "

Je retournais à la maison, le laissant près de la piscine.

**J&E&J&E&J&E&J&J&E**

**JPOV**

Fuck. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il n'avait fait que baiser avec moi, ça allait plus loin que ça. J'étais énervé et frustré. Comment pourrais-je me passer de lui ? Je sentais bien que nous pouvions être étonnant ensemble. Je n'allais pas renoncer à cela. Les choses pourrait bien plus simple mais il en avait décidé autrement, et il pouvait être sacrément têtu quand il le voulait. Parce que son « Ce n'était que de la baise » me fait bien rire, je savais qu'il voulait simplement m'éloigner de lui pour ma propre sécurité.

Je retournais dans la maison et me dirigea vers la salle de gym que Brandon m'avait décrite. Je me plaçais devant un sac de boxe avant de m'acharner dessus.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque Tony me dit : «Pas mal. » Je sursautais un peu et me retournais vers lui, il était appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il marcha vers moi, "Je peux te montrer quelques techniques si tu veux. »

Je rougis quand il me surprit entrain de reluquer son corps fin mais puissant. Je me ressaisis et le regarda frapper le sac. Fuck, il était incroyable. Il me donna quelques conseils et me regarda frapper de nouveau. Il passa ses mains sur mon torse et corrigea ma posture, puis se pencha pour déplacer mes jambes dans une position plus large.

"Encore une fois." M'ordonna-t-il.

Je continuais, et il grogna de satisfaction. « Donnes maintenant un coup de pied sec au sac."

Je m'exécutais, il me dit, «D'accord, il faut travailler ça aussi."

Il m'apprit certains coups de pieds basiques, et après les avoir réalisé correctement, il me montra quelques techniques de blocage.

J'allais vers lui pour lui donner un coup de pied et me retrouvais, sans que je ne comprenne, dos sur le tapis, Tony me dominant de tout son poids. "Assures-toi de conserver ton équilibre, ou il serra facile de te faire tomber."

Trop tard pour cela. Mon équilibre était aux abonnés absents quand il était aussi proche de moi.

Je laissai échapper un soupir lent. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il me sentit durcir contre sa cuisse.

«Merde, Jazz, t'es un drogué, putain." Il gémit et baissa la tête pour se saisir de mes lèvres violemment, sa langue s'introduisant dans ma bouche sans ménagement, je lui rendis comme je pus son baiser.

J'entendis vaguement la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Merde, le téléphone cellulaire. Tony me libéra, je le me levais et décrochais.

"Allo ?»

"M. Whitlock, ici Rosalie Hale. Je suis très heureuse d'entendre votre voix. Vous allez bien ? "

«Oui, Madame."

"Bon. Laissez-moi parler à Tony s'il vous plaît. "Il y avait des sous entendu dans sa voix, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je lui tendis le téléphone, «Mme Hale pour toi. »

Tony pris le téléphone et sortit de la salle de gym.

Je voulu le suivre dehors mais préférais lui laisser une certaine intimité. Je décidais de monter à l'étage et d'aller prendre une douche.

Plus tard, je le retrouvais dans la salle à manger, il regardait d'un air absent par la grande baie vitrée.

"Tony ?" L'appelais-je doucement, je fus effrayé par son visage dévasté par la tristesse.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je jurais avoir vu des larmes scintiller aux coins ses yeux avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la fenêtre.

Je me mis derrière lui, et je me pressais contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule, mes bras enroulés autour de sa taille. « Qu'est qui ce passe, chéri ?»

Il se raidit brièvement, mais se décontracta au mot « chéri », il se retourna pour me faire face. "Ils ont trouvé la fuite. Ca à pris plus de temps parce que qu'elle était en vacances. "Sa voix se serra, il s'arrêta avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

«Qui, Tony ? » murmurai-je.

"L'agent spécial Angela Weber. Angie était l'assistante de Rosalie, elle suivait une formation pour devenir administrateur. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement, attachée à son lit, violée, et coupées en tranches avec un couteau. Sa colocataire était absente, mais son sang a été trouvé dans l'appartement. "

«Merde. Je suis tellement désolé. »Murmurai-je.

"C'était lui. James. C'est lui qui a fait ça. Il aurait fait la même chose de toi. " Sa voix se tut, et un tremblement parcourut son corps.

"Chut. Je suis en sécurité, avec toi. James est mort, et je vais bien, grâce à toi. "

Je déposais un chaste baiser dans son cou. Il soupira. "Je dois te remettre aux FBI demain."

Mon cœur manqua un battement. "Et toi ?" Lui demandai-je, ma voix sonnais comme du verre cassé

"Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé," Me dit-t-il avec raideur.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Ça pourrait-te mettre en danger. "

J'eus un petit rire sans joie «Je suis déjà en danger. »

" Le savoir est dangereux. Regarde ce qui est arrivé Angie. "

"Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque."

Il m'écarta de lui et pris ma main. Je fus surpris quand il me serra contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras, attendant qu'il me parle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dit ensuite.

"Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai dit que mes parents sont morts quand j'avais cinq ans? Eh bien, ils ont été assassinés. "

J'en ouvris la bouche de surprise.

Il poursuivit « la sœur de ma mère et son mari m'ont recueillis. Ils m'ont donné un nouveau nom et un endroit pour vivre. Ma tante était très gentille et faisait de son mieux pour rendre les choses le plus normales possibles pour moi. Mais rien n'était normal, après avoir emménagé dans cette maison. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon père, à présent » Il toucha son médaillon. « Mon oncle s'en est assuré. Ma tante a enduré des coups pour me donner ça. »

« Il y avait toujours des hommes effrayants autour de lui. Ils appelaient mon oncle "Docteur." Je me souviens de la façon dont ils ont ri quand je leur ai demandé où était la mallette de mon oncle. En réalité, il est connu sous le nom de «Docteur» parce qu'il aime découper les gens, comme James. "

Jésus, il avait été élevé par un monstre.

«Je pensais à fuir tout le temps. Je l'ai même fait une fois quand j'avais 17 ans. Mais il m'a retrouvé, et m'a dit qu'il tuerait tante Esmée, si je ne rentrais pas à la maison. Quand je suis rentré, il la battu devant moi et m'a ensuite enfermé dans ma chambre pendant un mois. Après cela, je faisais ce qu'il me demandait. J'ai commencé par expédier des colis pour lui jusqu'à mon arrestation pour possession d'arme. Voilà pourquoi je suis allé en prison. "Jésus, il avait vraiment été élevé par un monstre.

"Tu t'es ensuite fait attaquer ..."

"Oui. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, et il y avait cette blonde aux seins énormes assis près de mon lit. "

Un vague sentiment de jalousie s'empara de moi et il le remarqua.

Il rit doucement et me serra un peu plus contre lui pour me rassurer, «Je suis gay, pas aveugle, Jazz. La femme pouvait d'un simple regard te refroidir. Il s'est avéré que c'était Rose, qui était alors gestionnaire au FBI. Elle voulait me faire travailler pour elle, acquérir des preuves pour mettre mon oncle et les autres en prison. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je voulais simplement rester seul. Elle m'a montré une photo de l'homme soupçonné d'avoir tué mes parents, et puis elle m'a montré des photos d'une réunion entre l'homme et mon oncle. » Il s'arrêta. « Le FBI est à peu près sûr que mon oncle est responsable de la mort de mes parents. »

"Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je.

«Mon père avait des preuves contre lui, donc il a été abattu. »

« Mais ta mère ?»

« Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre cela. Ma tante ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Mon oncle a trouvé une solution à ça aussi. "

"Fuck."

"Oui, j'ai accepté de travailler avec elle. J'ai guéri et était censé être dans un programme de travail spécial pendant mon temps de prison restants. J'ai été réellement formé par le FBI. Une fois que ma peine fut terminée, je suis rentré chez moi. Mon oncle avait été impressionné par ma survie en prison, et il m'a permis de revenir en me garantissant le respect des subalternes. "

«Pourquoi as-tu travaillé avec Maria ?»

"Pour obtenir des informations sur le MS7 et son frère. Il est l'homme qui a tué mes parents. "

Un terrible sentiment m'envahit. «As-tu suffisamment d'information sur le frère de maria pour le mettre à l'ombre ?»

«Non»

"A cause de moi."

"Je ne pense pas de cette façon. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme Maria. "

«Alors que vas tu faire maintenant ?»

«Retournez à Chicago pour témoigner."

Nous étions assis, le silence régna un long moment, mais j'étais bien, blotti dans ses bras. Après un certain temps Tony déposa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. «Jazz», Me demanda-t-il, hésitant.

"Oui ?" Répondis-je voix basse.

«Je veux…"

"Oui, chérie, dis-moi ce que tu veux."

«Je veux ... Je veux que tu..."

"Tu m'as." Fredonnais-je doucement en je me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser lentement et tendrement. C'était époustouflant.

Il gémit. "Jazz, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour."

Je me penchai en arrière, stupéfait par sa demande. "As-tu déjà...?"

Il secoua négativement la tête, son visage plus vulnérable que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Je me levai et lui tendis la main « Allons au lit, mon amour. »

* * *

_**Vouspouvez remerciez Megane49 pour ça relecture extra rapide .**_

_**à bientôt**_


	9. Chapter 8: In The Darkness

**Chapitre 8 :in the darkness fr**

L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer

Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie

**A/T :**

Liens de la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil

**EPOV**

Il nous fallut un certain temps pour atteindre la chambre dans laquelle Jasper avait dormi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser, de le toucher, j'étais prêt à tomber au sol pour qu'il me prenne mais Jasper avait d'autres idées pour ma première fois.

«Non, chérie, Je vais t'aimer correctement. » Me dit-il souriant en m'entendant gémir de frustration.

Il ria avant de m'entraîner dans le couloir puis dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, je me calmais, le laissant me couvrir de doux baiser. Il s'interrompit pour passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête.

«Merde, tu es pénible, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?" Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il passa légèrement sa main sur mes côtes contusionnées.

"Tu ne me fais pas mal », Dis-je d'une voix embarrassé.

«As-tu mal ailleurs ?»

Je hochais la tête gravement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir audible et me murmura : «Où, mon chéri? Où as-tu mal ? »

Je pris sa main et la posa sur mon érection douloureuse. Son regard soucieux et préoccupé laissa place au désir que nous ressentions.

"J'ai compris, je vais m'occuper de toi," Dit-t-il de sa voix texane si sexy.

Mon Enfer personnel, oui.

Nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement, il me poussa et je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi, appuyé sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas m'écraser.

J'étais surpris de constater combien il était facile de laisser Jasper prendre les commandes. Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en personne pour me laisser aller ainsi, et pourtant Jasper était parvenu à obtenir ma confiance. Je me rendais compte que j'étais près à lui décrocher la Lune si je le pouvais.

Après une autre série de baisers, ses mains devinrent plus entreprenantes sur mon corps. Ses beaux yeux bruns rencontrèrent les miens emplis de désir, ses mains descendirent vers mon bas-ventre puis commencèrent à caresser le haut de mes cuisses.

"Magnifique", murmura-t-il, je me sentais tellement bien entre ses mains j'avais l'impression de planer tant la sensation était divine.

Il passa un oreiller sous moi pour me surélever.

Il murmura doucement à mon oreille et continua à dessiner des arabesques sur mes cuisses, je compris rapidement qu'il essayait de me détendre mais je n'aimais pas être ainsi exposé. Il me donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il savait qui j'étais et ce sentiment suffit à me détendre. Je sentais son souffle sur ma queue et je gémis d'anticipation, il me prit aussitôt dans sa bouche.

Je gémis de contentement, perdu entre terre et ciel, tant sa bouche était divine autour de moi. Je sentis soudain un de ses doigts s'insinuer entre mes fesses. Je devais rester calme, Jazz ne me ferait pas de mal, ce n'était pas un violeur, il ne voulait que me faire du bien.

Il se pencha vers la table de nuit et j'entendis le clic du bouchon de la bouteille de lubrifiant. Encore une fois, je me tendis involontairement, attendant l'intrusion de ses doigts lubrifiés. Jazz me repris dans sa belle bouche, me prenant toujours plus en lui, ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre à nouveau. Il recommença à caresser mes fesses, j'en ouvris la bouche d'étonnement tant les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir était bonne.

Après m'avoir touché pendant un certain temps, il poussa son doigt en moi et commença à m'étirer. Je gémissais d'impatience et m'enfonçais moi-même sur son doigt. Jésus, je pensais que j'allais mourir sous le plaisir, il me faisait me sentir si bien. Il gloussa autour de ma bite et je gémis bruyamment à la sensation que cela provoqua sur ma queue.

Il continua lentement à m'étirer avec son doigt mais je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus.

Je l'attrapais par les cheveux, le tirant vers moi pour qu'il me regarde. "Jazz, baise-moi", lui ordonnais-je.

Il libéra ma queue produisant un léger «pop». Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire, "Patience Pushy"

Il caressa mes couilles de son autre main et ajouta un autre doigt dans mon antre, et quand il sentit que j'étais prêt, il en ajouta un troisième. Je grognais de frustration quand il retira ses doigts, il se releva pour enfiler un préservatif.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je me tendais légèrement quand je le sentis entrer en moi. Il s'arrêta attendant que je m'adapte peu à peu. C'était un peu douloureux, mais il avait été très attentionné dans ma préparation. Je soupirais, essayant de me détendre quand il s'enfonça plus en moi.

Il poussa lentement en moi, me remplissant complètement. Le sexe pour moi, avant Jasper, c'était simplement de la baise, il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Mais avec lui, c'était différent, il y avait une connexion entre nous, rendant nos émotions plus puissantes. C'était effrayant mais si merveilleux. Alors que ses mouvements en moi s'accéléraient, je sentis tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il y mettait, Je réalisais que Jasper me faisait l'amour. Bon sang, toutes ses émotions me coupaient le souffle.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, ses va-et-vient de plus en plus fort. Je criais de plaisir quand il tapa contre ma prostate. Je fermais les yeux et roulais ma tête en arrière quand il tapa à nouveau dessus. Je sentais la délivrance proche, il se saisit de mon érection et calqua ses mouvements sur ma bite tout en continuant à s'enfoncer en moi.

Je me sentis me serrer autour de la queue de Jasper et enfin la délivrance. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson quand l'orgasme nous frappa tout les deux. J'étais au septième ciel, je sentis vaguement Jasper passé un gant de toilette sur mon corps pour nettoyer mon sperme. Mon orgasme avait été si puissant que j'avais du sperme jusque sur mon cou.

Une fois lavé, Jazz revint dans le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Il était encore aux commandes mais cela ne me posa aucun problème, j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je me rendais compte que je pouvais enfin me reposer sur quelqu'un même si ce n'étais que pour quelques jours. J'étais en paix avec moi-même, j'avais enfin pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je me sentais enfin aimé.

Je m'endormis dans les bras protecteurs de mon beau Texan.

**E&J&EJ&E&J&E&J**

**JPOV**

Je tenais Tony dans mes bras, me réjouissant des sentiments que je ressentais pour lui. J'avais également pris conscience de la confiance que Tony m'accordait. J'avais vu dans son regard tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi et je me sentais enfin comblé. Je lui avais donné ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui, le gardant en sécurité dans mes bras. Mon cœur me faisait mal de ressentir autant d'amour.

Je sentis sa respiration ralentir pour devenir sereine, il venait de s'endormir. Je murmurais ses quelques mots à son oreille, «Je t'aime, chérie. »

Je dû m'endormir à mon tour, parce que quand je me réveillais un estomac grogna. Le mien en l'occurrence.

Tony se mit à rire. "Wow, c'est une bête que tu as là."

Il m'embrassa avant de se lever. "Allons chercher quelque chose à manger."

Il grimaça légèrement, et souriant légèrement, je lui demandais, "Tu vas bien ?".

Il me gratifia d'un sourire arrogant, le regard pétillant de bonheur, "Ouais, je viens de prendre mon pied avec une grosse queue dans mon cul."

Il éclata de rire, puis il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, le regard espiègle.

Nous nous assîmes à l'extérieur de la maison pour regarder le coucher du soleil. Je caressais Tony, redessinant du bout des doigts le contour de son tatouage.

Il grogna face à mon touché, " J'ai compris le monde de la rue pour y avoir grandis. Dans la rue, je suis connu pour faire parti du « quartier irlandais » à Chicago, parce que je faisais parti des rares jeunes au sein de l'organisation de mon oncle à savoir parler le gaëlique. »

"Tu parles le gaélique ? » Lui dis-je, « Dis quelque chose pour moi. "

"Is tú mo ghrá."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»

Ses yeux brillaient, et son sourire en coin m'électrifia. "Tu as un beau cul."

J'eus le sentiment qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité, mais laissais couler. J'essayais de garder en mémoire les quelques mots gaëlique qu'il m'avait dit pour en chercher la véritable signification plus tard.

"Donc, tu as sûrement un surnom parmi les membres du gangs latinos, »Lui demandai-je.

"Puma."

"Le lion des montagnes, ça te correspond bien, je trouve. C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un chat sauvage lorsque tu fais l'amour. " Le taquinais-je en tapotant son bras.

Il étouffa un rire, "Ah, Oui. Eh bien toi, tu ressembles à un cow-boy fou. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais je pouvais voir à travers ton visage que tu ressemblais à ce mec, Howard Dean. "

Maintenant, ce fut mon tour de tousser, "un cow-boy déments? » Je le saisis, et le poussa dans la piscine, en riant.

En fin de soirée, je décidais d'attendre Tony, nu, allongé sur le lit. J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler sur son corps.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, je m'allongeais sur le côté, la tête appuyé sur mon bras, mon autre main sur la hanche, genoux repliés, et lui lançais un regard provocateur.

«Putain, Jazz. »

Il s'approcha du lit et embrassa mon dos. Je frissonnais à son contact.

Il grogna. Il s'allongea à mes côté et me repoussa pour que je sois sur mon dos. Il écarta mes jambes pour pouvoir me caresser les boules, pendant qu'il me faisait sucer ses doigts.

En sachant ce qu'il voulait, j'enduisais ses doigts de ma salive comme je l'aurais fait avec sa queue. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

Il enleva ses doigts de ma bouche et les présenta à mon entrée. Lorsque ses doigts me pénétrèrent, je me sentis enfin complet. Bientôt sa langue vînt accompagner ses doigts. Je me sentais proche de la délivrance sans qu'il n'ait touché mon érection de plus en plus tendue.

"Tony," Ai-je haleté désespérément.

Il sortit un préservatif du tiroir de la commode et le glissa sur sa queue rapidement. Il me pénétra enfin et la sensation me fit crier de plaisir. Que c'était bon. Il sortit de moi avant de me repénétrer durement.

"Oui !" Hurlai-je

Il gémissait de plus en plus et accentua ses va-et-vient en moi me faisant gémir à mon tour. Je commençais à voir des étoiles quand il tapa contre ma prostate. Lorsque je sentis la libération proche, il changea nos positions de façon à ce qu'il puisse me remonter contre sa poitrine. Je m'accrochais à ses bras tendit qu'il continuait à me pénétrer. Il me souffla à l'oreille «Viens avec moi. »

Le brulant désir parcourut mon dos et nous criâmes à l'unisson quand l'orgasme nous frappa. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi quand ce fut fini.

Après qu'il m'est nettoyé, je me blottis sur son torse, Tony referma ses bras autour de mon corps. J'essayais de ne pas penser au lendemain.

**A/N** :

En gaélique « **Is tú mo ghrá »** signifie "Je t'aime" selon les sites que j'ai visités. Je ne suis pas un expert, et je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres façons de le dire, selon les exemples que j'ai vu.

Howard Dean est un homme politique américain qui se permet un cri de guerre bizarre (et hilarant) lors d'un discours. C'est sur You Tube si tu veux l'entendre.


	10. Chapter 9 : Savin' Me

**Chapitre 9 :Savin me**

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie**

**

* * *

****A/N: Besame Cullen:**

Marie-Ruth a eu la gentillesse me dire que la meilleure traduction pour « **Is tú mo ghrá »** est : «Je suis amoureux de toi »plutôt que «Je t'aime. »

La chanson de ce chapitre est «Savin 'Me» de Nickelback.

**A/T :**

Liens de la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je me réveillais à l'aube, collé contre Jasper. J'essayais d'ignorer ma trique matinale pendant que je passais doucement ma main le long de son bras, la sensation de sa peau était divine, je retraçais du bout des doigts ses muscles si bien formés. Je me sentais nul de lui avoir dis « je t'aime » dans une langue inconnu pour lui. Je soupirais silencieusement, frustré par mon comportement. Je voulais lui dire, mais je ne voulais pas faire plus de mal. Le quitter et terminer ce que nous avions commencé seraient bien assez douloureux, je ne devais pas en rajouter. L'abandonner serait la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite dans ma vie. Je me laissais encore quelques minutes pour le garder prés de moi avant de glisser hors du lit

Mes yeux me piquaient quand je nous emballais quelques affaires. C'était la fin de notre fuite, la fin de nous deux, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Quand je me retournais, Jasper glissa contre moi, se baissant un peu plus pour poser son visage dans mon cou pendant que ses bras glissèrent autour de ma taille. Je passais mes bras autour de lui remontant mes mains vers sa nuque dans ses boucles si soyeuses. Je me mordais les joues, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Mais l'entendre pleurer ne m'aida en rien et bien vite, je sentis le goût de sang dans ma bouche alors qu'une larme coula sur ma joue.

Je dis doucement, «Chut, ça va bien se passer. » Par ces quelques mots, j'essayais moi-même de me convaincre.

Il ne dit rien, je déposais quelques baisers sur sa tempe, enfonçant mon nez dans ses doux cheveux, respirant son odeur une dernière fois.

«Pourrais-je te revoir un jour ?" Murmura t-il.

"Je l'espère." Lui dis-je solennellement et fis une pause, "Ca peut-être long avant que ça n'arrive, cependant."

Je sentais son hochement de tête. «Jasper», je me raclais la gorge et essayais de déglutir mais cette boule resta. "J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose."

"N'importe quoi ".Dit-il fermement et sans hésitation.

«Promets-moi de rester en sécurité. Fais ce que te dit le FBI, même si ça te fait chier. Je sais combien tu es indépendant, mais c'est important. "

"Okay, Tony."

Je posais un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux et incapable de m'en empêcher, je murmurais avec ferveur, «Mo Thaisce." Mon trésor.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire «Tu as quelque chose avec mes cheveux, n'est-ce pas? Je sais tu as un penchant pour eux. "

Je ris à mon tour avant qu'il n'attirât ma tête vers ses si douces lèvres, m'entrainant dans un long baiser. C'est à contrecœur que je me détachais de sa bouche et posais ma joue contre la sienne. «Nous devons bientôt partir."

L'échange devait avoir lieu au Zoo des enfants de Lincoln. A cette heure, il y aurait très peu de gens alentour mais ce n'était pas un lieu de rencontre habituelle, comme un café ou un hôtel.

Nous entrâmes dans le parc, et je repérais immédiatement les agents, ils étaient devant le plan du parc.

Je serrais brièvement la main de Jazz et lui dit «Ça va aller. »

Nous marchâmes en direction des agents que nous saluâmes comme de vieux amis, mais nos yeux ne cessèrent pas de scanner le peu de gens autour de nous. Les agents prirent en charge Jasper et commencèrent à s'éloigner, je le regardais s'éloigner, faisant semblant de prendre mon porte monnaie pour acheter un ticket. Du coin de l'œil, je les vis surgir de nulle part. Aussitôt mon cerveau décrypta tout les mouvements de nos ennemis, voyant que Jasper était dans leur ligne de mire.

"Armes à feu !" Criais-je, me précipitant vers Jasper et le plaqua au sol alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. Je gémis quand je ressentis la balle s'enfoncer dans mon dos et je priais pour que mon corps fût suffisant pour ne pas atteindre Jasper.

J'entendis des cris et des tirs pendant que je continuais à fixer le sol, couvrant toujours Jasper.

E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J

**JPOV**

Soudain, je me sentis projeté au sol. Des coups de feu. Je sentis un corps recouvrir le mien, Tony. Des cris, des coups de feu. Puis plus rien. Je me retournais légèrement pour voir Tony, et je finis par m'agripper à lui. Il tressaillit, et je levais ma main pour lui toucher la joue mais elle était couverte de sang.

«Putain, Tony ! Tu es touché ! »

Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de douleur, mais sa bouche se transforma en un demi-sourire. «Mieux vaut moi que toi. »

Ma main trembla quand je la posais sur sa joue, la strie sanglante sur sa joue gauche était affreusement vives par rapport à la pâleur de sa peau.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et il commença à sombrer. Je criais «Appelez le 911, il est touché ! Tony, restes avec moi ! Ne me quitte pas ! »Pleurnichais-je, complètement paniqué.

Il tira sur sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Il arracha la chaîne autour de son cou, qui se brisa, et l'a posa dans ma main couverte de sang.

« Je veux que tu l'ai. » Murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

«Tony, non Tony », m'écriai-je alors que les agents m'entraînèrent loin de lui.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

**EPOV**

Je me réveillais groggy, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été culbuté par un camion.

J'essayais de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé, me rendant compte que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Rosalie apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Oh, Dieu merci, vous êtes réveillé." » Me dit-elle, elle semblait épuisée, son visage marqué par des cernes profondes.

J'essayais de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je déglutis difficilement et essayais de nouveau. « Jasper ?»

Elle me fit signe et me dit, « Il va bien. Et vous, vous êtes un fils de pute chanceux. Vos reins ont été gravement endommagés et on a dû les enlever, mais ils ont réussi à trouver un donneur. Vous allez vous remettre. »

Oui, juste des médicaments antirejet pour le reste de ma vie mais ça en valait la peine.

« Le tireur ? » Je me souvenais vaguement d'une femme avec de longs cheveux rouges.

« Morte. Cette salope était la colocataire d'Angie. Son vrai nom était Victoria Cameron, elle était recherché en Irlande jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, présumée morte. Elle a commencé une nouvelle vie aux États-Unis. Elle et James étaient ensembles. »

«Fuck», je respirais. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?»

«Vous allez retourner à Chicago après votre sorti d'hôpital. Emmett vous accompagnera. »

«Merde, vous devez vraiment me haïr pour engager un agent blessé pour assurer ma protection. » La taquinais-je.

« Il est le meilleur dans son service, qu'il soit blessé ou pas. En plus, resté chez lui est entrain de le rendre dingue. »

«Très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

« Bien. Vous vous souvenez de Sam Uley ? »

Grand natif américain de la même tribu que ce connard de Black, mais Sam me plaisait.

« Oui. Un homme bien. »

« Il vous accompagnera également à Chicago. » Elle s'arrêta et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, un geste qui me surpris venant de sa part, elle devait vraiment avoir eu peur pour moi pour agir ainsi, « Vous avez besoin de repos l'instant. Vous sortirez bientôt d'ici. »

La fois suivante, à mon réveil, une petite jeune fille à la chevelure brune était assisse dans le fauteuil près de mon lit.

Par réflexe, je voulus m'emparer de mon arme qui n'était pas là, bien sûr, et je grimaçais en tirant sur ma perfusion.

Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais dans mon monde, les regards étaient trompeurs.

Elle tourna ses yeux aveugles vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

"Vous êtes réveillé. Bien ! "Son accent me rappela vaguement celui de mon Jazz.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demandais-je, méfiant.

"Brandon."

J'eus du mal à remettre mon cerveau en marche. Brandon ? Le Brandon de Jasper ?

"Vous ne ressemblez pas à un Brandon." Lui retournais-je avec méfiance

Elle me tendit la main, que je serrais après un moment d'hésitation. "Mary Alice Brandon, à votre service. La plupart des gens m'appellent Alice, mais puisque vous êtes un ami de Jasper, vous pouvez m'appeler Brandon. »

La chambre tourna un peu quand je réalisais que la personne dont j'avais été jaloux était une femme.

Je me sentais si stupide maintenant, me rappelant alors que Jazz m'avait bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" Demandai-je.

«J'ai pensé m'arrêter dire« Bonjour » parce que je sais que Jasper ne peut pas le faire." Me répondit-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire de sympathique.

Oui, mesure de sécurité et tout le tintouin.

Elle me divertit en me racontant quelques anecdotes sur Jasper et elle à la fac. Au bout d'un moment, une infirmière passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et nous annonça que les heures de visite étaient terminées. Brandon se leva et, dans un geste de réconfort, posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Vous êtes de très bonne compagnie, Brandon." Lui dis-je sincèrement.

"Je vous remercie. Je peux vous retourner le compliment… Je sais que les choses semblent impossibles à l'heure actuelle, mais elles vont s'arranger. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. » Me dit-elle, confiante, avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je fermais les yeux et murmura pour moi-même. « J'espère que vous avez raison. »

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

**POV Emmett **

Encore quelques jours, et Tony pourrait quitter l'hôpitaL. Je sifflais doucement alors que je marchais trop vite pour ma jambe blessée dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. J'appréciais Tony et encore plus maintenant que je savais qu'il travaillait pour le FBI et non pour des criminels. Je pouvais être son ami sans me sentir coupable.

Je laissais échapper un léger soupir. Fuck, j'étais fatigué de cette couverture et je comptais bien démissionner un jour.

Je poussais la porte et ricanais à la vue de Tony sur ses genoux, à l'opposé de la porte, le dos de sa blouse d'hôpital ouverte.

"Je ne savais pas que s'était la pleine lune ce soir, Cullen." Souris-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et je fronçais les sourcils intrigués par ce qu'il faisait avec ses perfusions. Puis je vis ses perfusions et réalisais qu'ils les avaient arrachés de ses bras. Les machines se mirent à biper fort quand je me précipitais vers Tony.

"Hé, arrête ça, Tony !" Criais-je essayant de le réveillant en le secouant par les épaules. Il me regarda, les yeux fiévreux, le visage en sueur et pâle.

"Jasper", Souffla-t-il. "Il faut sauver Jasper. James. Victoria. Sauve-le. "

Les infirmières arrivèrent dans la chambre quand je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il pensait que Jasper était en danger.

Les infirmières essayèrent de l'immobiliser, il a commencé à hurler le nom de Jasper et à se débattre. Je fis ce que je pouvais pour aider les infirmières, je lui mis même une claque pour qu'il se calme, en vain.

Il continua à lutter et ils finirent par lui injecter un sédatif. Il a continué à crier « Jasper » jusqu'à ce que les médicaments agissent. Le médecin arriva et trouva le pourquoi du comment. Tony avait une infection et il fallut le mettre sous antibiotique. Ils le remirent sous perfusions pour lui donner de nouveaux médicaments.

Les hurlements continuèrent de résonner dans ma tête, j'en frissonnais. Jésus, il devait vraiment aimer le gamin pour aller chercher des conneries comme ça

Je restais dans le couloir pour appeler Rose.

Je lui appris pour la fièvre, sur ce qui s'était passé, et que je savais que Jasper était le seul qui pourrait l'aider, je savais qu'il était encore en ville.

"Rose, tu dois le laisser le voir, s'il te plaît."

"Em, tu connais les règles. C'est la meilleure solution pour eux. C'est plus sûr. »

"Cesses de penser comme le directeur adjoint pendant une minute, Rose. Si c'était moi dans ce lit, Que ferais-tu ? "

« Il l'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?»

"Oui."

"Très bien, laisse-moi passer quelques appels."

"Merci, chérie."

Elle répondit d'un ton piquant, «C'est directeur adjoint pour vous, monsieur. »

Je souris. Dieu, que j'aimais cette femme.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

**JPOV**

Mon escorte attendit dans le hall quand je rentrais dans la chambre d'hôpital de Tony. Bruno ... Emmett se leva et vint à ma rencontre.

«Je suis content de te voir ici, Jasper. » Il frappa mon épaule, et je serrais les dents, face à son geste « amical ». «Merde, désolé, mon pote ! Ca va ? »

"Ca va, c'est juste encore un peu douloureux."

Il hocha la tête s'excusant à nouveau, «Il est encore attaché au lit. C'est juste une précaution, on ne sait pas comment il réagira en se réveillant. »

Je grimaçais. Je savais que c'était pour sa sécurité et celle des autres, mais je détestais voir ses poignets liés. Pendants que je l'observais, il émit un gémissement, les poils sur mes bras se hérissèrent par le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

« Jasper » gémit-il alors que les appareils auxquels il était relié commencèrent à émettre des bips plus forts.

Une infirmière apparut et parla brièvement avec Emmett avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre tout les deux.

Je tirais la chaise près du lit avant de m'asseoir dessus. «Je suis ici, Tony. »

Il arrêta de lutter et ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses yeux dans le vague me regardais comme si j'étais un fantôme.

"Jazz ?" M'appela-t-il d'une voix plein d'espérance. Les appareils recommencèrent à émettre des bips plus régulier.

"Oui, chéri, c'est moi. La fièvre dû à l'infection t'as fait déliré, James et Victoria sont morts et je suis en sécurité.

Il ferma les yeux et je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Je les essuyais doucement avec mes pouces. «Chut, ça va aller. Tout va bien. »

«J'ai eu tellement peur, Jazz. »

Mon cœur sursauta face à son honnêteté et la confiance qu'il avait en moi, une vraie leçon d'humilité. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais sur son front en sueur. «Je l'aurais été également, si j'avais été à ta place. » Le rassurais-je.

Il soupira. "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

«Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je tenais à être ici plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas. »Dieu, j'avais détesté chaque minute que j'avais passé loin de lui.

«Je sais. Brandon me l'a dit. "

"Brandon est venue te rendre visite ?" Demandais-je, surpris.

"Oui, à vrai dire je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une fille. Tu ne m'avais jamais révéler cette partie. »

Je haussais les épaules, «Brandon est Brandon. Je ne pense pas vraiment à elle comme une fille ou non. "

"Humm, je me suis sentis idiot d'avoir pu être jaloux d'une fille.» Grogna-il faiblement.

J'essayais de dissimuler mon sourire, en vain. "Tu étais jaloux de Brandon ?»

Il me regarda comme si ce que je venais de dire était une évidence.

Je lui caressais les cheveux, «Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux…"

Je luttais contre moi-même continuant à caresser ses cheveux avant d'enfin oser lui demander, "Tony, je sais que as des choses à faire à ta sortie, mais je tiens à te demander ... Je veux ..." Je balbutiais avant de m'arrêter ne sachant comment lui exposer ma requête.

Il serra ma main et me demanda tranquillement «Qui a-t-il, Jasper? Que veux-tu ? "Il me regarda, plongeant ses yeux vert éblouissant dans les miens.

Résolu, je lui avouais ma requête, «Retrouves moi. Je me fiche du temps que cela prendra. Finis ce tu as commencé, et ensuite viens me retrouver. Je t'attendrais. »

Il avait l'air troublé, "Jazz ... »

Je l'interrompis, sachant ce qu'il allait dire. "Non, je ne veux que toi. »

Il me sourit et hocha la tête : «Très bien »

«Bien»

Il cligna des yeux, lassé «Veux-tu rester avec moi encore un peu ? »

Je posais légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, «Absolument».


	11. Chapter 10:Love Hurt

**Chapitre 10 : Love Hurt**

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie. (Qui a eut beaucoup de travail avec ce chapitre)**

**

* * *

****A/N: Besame Cullen:**

Merci à tous pour ses beaux commentaires ! Un certain nombre de personnes espéraient qu'ils ne soient pas trop longtemps séparés. Je promets que ce sera seulement pour 2-3 chapitres. Il a toujours été important pour Tony / Edward qu'il réconcilie avec son passé afin qu'il puisse penser à son avenir - un avenir beaucoup plus prometteur.

La chanson de ce chapitre est "Love Hurts" d'Incubus. Je me demande combien de personnes pensaient que c'était "Love Hurts" de Nazareth ? Cette chanson est mieux connu, mais j'ai trouvé la chanson Incubus il y a un an et ai aimé son angoisse douce.

**A/T :**

Liens de la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil.

**N/B :**

Les passages en italiques sont des flash-back.

* * *

**EPOV**

Quand je me réveillais, Jasper avait disparu. Même si je m'y attendais, je me sentais vide et seul, le désespoir s'emparait peu à peu de moi, quand le rêverais-je.

Au cours des jours suivant, Emmett fit de son mieux pour me remonter moral, racontant conneries sur conneries, espérant ainsi rendre ses visites agréables mais surtout me faire penser à autre chose que Jasper. Il me faisait rire chaque fois qu'il quittait la chambre, se retenant toujours de me gratifier d'une tape dans le dos amicale.

Et je lui promettais à chaque de me comporter convenablement avec mes infirmières.

Une semaine plus tard, mon état s'améliora nettement et sembla satisfaire le médecin puisqu'il signa ma feuille de sortie sans aucune hésitation, poussé aussi peut-être par mes sautes d'humeurs exécrables et mon comportement détestable.

"Tony, t'es-tu déjà demandé ce que tu allais faire après Chicago ?" Me demanda Emmett alors que je mangeais ce qui serait mon dernier repas à l'hôpital, Dieu merci.

J'haussais les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Personne ne voudra s'encombrer d'un voyou ou d'un assassin. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un poste en tant que videur ou quelque chose dans le genre. "

"Je pense quitter le FBI après tout ça…" M'annonça-t-il, le regard rivait sur ses doigts entrain de triturer un trou dans son jeans.

"Vraiment ?" Lui demandais-je surpris. Avec ses compétences, Emmett pourrait aller loin au Bureau.

«J'aimerais lancer ma propre entreprise d'aide à la protection et à la sécurité. Des personnes. Je pourrais engager des vieux comme nous pour le donner un nouveau souffle. "

Vieux ... même pas la trentaine qu'on nous considérait déjà comme vieux, à vrai dire je me sentais vieux. C'était aussi pour ça que j'appelais Jasper "gamin", alors que je n'avais que cinq ans de plus que lui. Il semblait ne pas avoir plus de vingt ans, illuminant chaque chose sur son passage, sa façon de voir le monde beau, il me manquait temps.

"C'est une bonne idée. Fonce mon pote. "

Il se gratta la tête. « Je dois trouver un financement pour me lancer. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais faire de Rosalie ma femme. »

Je me penchais vers lui et lui tapais le bras, « Félicitation, mec, je suis sûr que vous serrez le couple parfait. "

Sam nous attendais à l'aéroport, le vol retour pour Chicago se déroula sans incident. Je regardais par le hublot de l'avion, pensant que je me rendais à l'opposé de l'endroit où je souhaitais être, la distance qui me séparait de Jasper augmentait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Je me demandais combien de temps je devrais rester ainsi, loin de lui, sans pouvoir lui parler ni même avoir de ses nouvelles. Pour sa sécurité, je ne pouvais pas le contacter en aucune façon, aussi pénible que cela était, sa propre sécurité était le plus important pour moi.

Je retournais enfin dans mon monde, les rues de Chicago. Ma vie contrastait tant avec la sienne, il ne connaissait que la bonté, la gentillesse, la passion. Moi, j'avais du me battre pour survivre et me faire une place dans ce monde cruel. Ce que j'avais vécu auprès de lui, n'existait pas dans la rue.

Emmett et moi logions dans un appartement qui était assez agréable. Sam restait le plus souvent dans le hall. J'étais toujours en convalescence, une infirmière vérifiait mon état chaque jour et je devais voir un kiné pour me remettre en forme plus rapidement. Même si physiquement j'allais mieux, moralement, c'était tout autre. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil, je faisais des cauchemars de plus en plus violents et j'étais grave en manque de Jasper. Du coup je passais mes nuits à arpenter l'appartement pour essayer de trouver le repos, en vain. Je ne mangeais plus très bien non plus, tout avait un goût poussiéreux et la nourriture devenait impossible à avaler.

J'étais allongé sur le canapé quand Emmett s'énerva après quelques jours après notre arrivés. Il était installé dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé mais je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder.

Il lâcha un soupir, énervé par mon manque de réaction et grommela : « Merde, Tony. Tu deviens impossible avec tes sautes d'humeurs. Tu dois te reprendre."

Je continuais à l'ignorer.

«Tu ressembles à rien. Tu ne mange plus. Tu ne dors plus. Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fait le au moins pour lui. Bon Dieu, après ce qu'il t'a ... ».

Je n'eux aucun doute sur le fait qu'il me parlait de Jazz. Je posais enfin mon regard sur Emmett. "Après ce qu'il veut ?" Lui demandais-je froidement quand il s'arrêta, évitant mon regard comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

Son expression se figea, "Après ce qu'il t'a demandé, tu lui as promis de revenir. Comment es-tu censé tenir parole, si tu ne prends pas soin de toi ? »

Je savais qu'Emmett ne me disait pas tout, mais ses paroles m'ouvrirent les yeux, la culpabilité et la honte me submergèrent. Oui, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je devais être fort, pour Jasper.

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficile mais je fis des efforts pour m'alimenter mieux et me reposer. En meilleur forme, je pouvais travailler davantage mes exercices physiques et le soir venu, épuisé, je m'endormais rapidement.

Je commençais cependant à devenir dingue à rester enfermer dans cet appart et je commençais à devenir impatient. «Je veux sortir. » Dis-je à Emmett et Sam. «J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, ça devient vital. »

Emmett commença à protester, mais Sam lui coupa la parole. « Où veux-tu aller ?»

« La librairie ».

Emmett grogna, « La librairie. Putain, Tony, de tous les endroits où tu veux aller, c'est la librairie ? »

Sam regarda sa montre : «Il est presque l'heure de la fermeture. On a moins de chance de se faire attaquer à cette heure là. Allez, c'est parti. »

Emmett nous suivit, secouant la tête de dépit. Je passais un certain temps à choisir soigneusement mes ouvrages avant de passer en caisse, Emmett sur mes talons.

"Hey, c'est pas l'ouvrage sur les pratiques sexuels des Indiens?" S'esclaffa Emmett qui regardait mes achats par-dessus mon épaule.

La caissière eut un petit rire face aux propos de mon collègue, pour ma part, je rougissais comme une tomate. "Non, Emmett, c'est un livre sur la méditation," Le piquais-je, posant un doigt sur son torse, « C'est pour apprendre à aligner ses chakras."

"Les chakras ne servent pas à grand-chose à mon avis. Oh, et tu as un livre sur le yoga aussi. Est-ce que tu comptes pratiquer le yoga nu ? »

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?» Râlais-je.

"Et bien, j'imagine juste Rose, faisant du yoga, nue. Ca serait trop chaud."

Essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à ma chef complètement nue, mon esprit la remplaça par celle, bien plus agréable, de Jasper, nu, effectuant des mouvements avec grâce et agilité. Evidement, ce n'était pas très malin de penser à lui de cette manière et je dû me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer mon gémissement, quand je repensais à son corps, à son sexe, à nos étreintes et tous ses moments intimes que nous avions partagés.

"La Terre appelle Tony !" Se moqua Emmett, je redescendais bien vite de mon petit nuage et encra mon regard vitreux dans celui d'Emmett, moqueur et compréhensible, « Tu rêves de ton gars, hein ? Allez, viens, on rentre. »

Après avoir menacé de tuer Emmett s'il me pinçait à nouveau les côtes, Je recommençais ma méditation ce qui me détendit rapidement. Je me sentais plus calme mais la nuit, Jasper continuait de hanter mes rêves. Il restait toujours insaisissable, il disparaissait de ma vue chaque fois que je l'appelais, son absence commençait réellement à me peser.

Pendant ma convalescence, le FBI et le bureau américain de la Justice intensifièrent leur enquête sur les activités illicites de Carlisle. Les homicides de Chicago et les chefs de gangs étaient également impliqués. Comme avec la plupart des crimes organisés, il devait y avoir une audience devant un grand jury pour prouver qu'il y avait assez de preuves pour aller au tribunal.

Je rencontrais l'assistant du procureur, Jessica Stanley, pour donner ma déposition et préparer mon témoignage. Elle me remercia, me donna sa carte tout en m'adressant un clin d'œil, je détournai le regard pressé de sortir de son bureau. Le chef détective Mike Newton entra dans le bureau pour venir m'auditionné à son tour. Nous nous parlâmes comme de vieux amis et nous donnâmes mutuellement l'accolade. Emmett, surpris, haussa les sourcils.

«Content de t'voir, mec ! » Vocabulaire caractéristiques de Mike, il rayonnait mais ses yeux alertes scannèrent mon visage.

«Toi également. » C'était la première fois que Mike et moi nous rencontrions en public, mais c'était un ami.

Mme Stanley montra son impatience en frappant du pied, Mike commença précipitamment son audition, me rappelant que nous aurions tout le temps de nous parler plus tard. Alors qu'il m'interrogeait, je voyais Mike lancer de plus en plus des coups d'œil à Mme Stanley, alors qu'elle restait impassible face à ses assauts. Intéressant.

Une fois en sécurité et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète dans la voiture, Emmett me demanda, « C'était qui ce mec ?»

"Mike Newton, le chef."

«Putain, combien d'amis flic as-tu ?»

"Un assez grand nombre, en fait. J'ai rencontré Mike il y a quelques années… "

« Oui ?»

"A l'époque, il enquêtait sur un réseau de prostitution lié à Carlisle. Il a été en mesure d'arrêter l'opération et obtenir de l'aide aux filles. "

« Malheureusement il n'y avait pas suffisamment de preuves pour lier Carlisle à cette affaire. » Quel connard.

« Tu était son informateur ? »

Je hochais la tête légèrement. « Malheureusement, il y avait des filles que nous n'avions pas été en mesure d'aider. Comme Tanya... » Je serrais le poing en me rappelant de cette période difficile. Cependant une autre personne avait pris les informations nécessaires dans l'ordinateur de Carlisle.

_À la fin de mon long mois d'emprisonnement dans ma chambre pour ma fugue, Carlisle déverrouilla ma porte et poussa une jeune fille blonde aux formes voluptueuses dans ma chambre._

_Elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi, elle avait peut-être 19ans, mais sa vie, dans la rue sûrement, avait endurci ses traits._

_Carlisle me parla d'une voix dure, "il est temps pour toi de grandir, Anthony."_

_Il claqua ensuite la porte et la verrouilla de nouveau. _

_Mes yeux se sont agrandis quand je compris la signification de la présence de la jeune femme assise sur mon lit. Elle s'étendit à côté de moi et commença à me caresser la cuisse tout en donnant son prénom, Tanya. Je déglutis difficilement et essayais de ne pas me dérober alors qu'elle caressait de plus en plus près de mon anatomie. Je sentais la bile me monter à la gorge et ma tête à tourner. Bien sûr, tout le monde ignorait mes tendances sexuelles, je savais que si mon oncle apprenait que j'étais gay, c'était la mort assurée. Malheureusement, les intentions de cette femme me retournaient l'estomac, je ne pouvais pas utiliser cette fille pour le sexe._

_Elle dût remarquer ma panique parce qu'elle cessa ses caresses et me dévisagea longuement, «Tu as peur ?" Murmura-t-elle avec perspicacité, "Ou peut-être que tu n'aimes pas les filles…"_

_Je m'éloignais d'elle comme si elle venait de me frapper et me pris la tête entre les mains, j'avais peur de parler et qu'elle cafte tout à mon oncle._

_Elle se pencha, et serra mes poings dans ses mains, je ne désirais pas de sa proximité, « Ce n'est pas grave, chéri. J'ai un petit secret moi aussi, je préfère les filles. »_

_Je savais, au ton de sa voix et à son regard, qu'elle me disait la vérité._

_Je clignais des yeux sous la surprise et je retrouvais enfin ma voix, "Mais alors, comment peux-tu…?" faisant un geste d'une manière vague qu'elle comprit._

_"Parfois, la vie ne nous donne pas le choix. Je fais ce que je dois pour survivre. " Me lança-t-elle avec un regard entendu._

_"Tu ne vas pas lui dire alors ?" Lui demandai-je désespérément, j'avais besoin de son aide à ce sujet._

_"Je le ferai. Ce ne va pas être facile, car il voudra sûrement une preuve. "_

_A 17ans, j'étais encore naïf et je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle élabora un plan, elle resterait dans la salle de bain pour me donner un peu d'intimité, pendant que je me branlerais et mettrais un peu de désordre au lit tel un gamin trop impatient pour sa première expérience. Je lui demandais comment je devais faire sachant qu'elle serait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle me dit de penser à des acteurs mignons et de me concentrer sur eux. Ce ne fut pas très difficile pour moi, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour Brad Pitt dans ses jeunes années, en particulier dans "Legend of the Fall" avec ses magnifiques longs cheveux blonds ... Mon corps réagit mieux que je ne l'avais espéré, et je jouis avec une rapidité gênante._

_Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain avec ses vêtements et les cheveux en désordre, ses lèvres étaient plus gonflées que quand elle était arrivée. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre en désordre avant de m'adresser un sourire. «Bonne chance, Tony."_

_Elle a frappé à ma porte et fut autorisé à sortir. Quand Carlisle entra dans ma chambre et inspecta la pièce avant de m'autoriser enfin à sortir de cette pièce. Comme promis, Tanya ne dit pas un mot._

_Toujours reconnaissant qu'elle garda mon secret, je fis ce que je pus pour Tanya. Je lui filais de l'argent supplémentaire, une protection, et puis Mike s'impliqua dans l'affaire. Tanya décéda la nuit avant que la police ne fasse une descente sur le site et sauvèrent les filles. Un drogué dénommé John avait utilisé son visage comme punching-ball. Les policiers l'ont retrouvé une semaine plus tard avec une balle dans la tête ... ma balle._

Cette nuit là, je dormis sans avoir l'impression de m'être reposer, les visages de ceux que je n'avais pas pu sauver n'avaient cessé de défiler dans ma tête. Le remords et la peur ne m'avaient pas quitté et même la méditation ne m'avait pas apporté la paix que je souhaitais. Puis une lumière m'apparut dans mes ténèbres. Je le regardais, soulagé, il était enfin là. Il tendit sa main vers moi. Je sanglotais quand je sentis sa main dans la mienne. Tombant contre lui, je le laissais me prendre contre lui, me serrer étroitement contre son torse. «Je t'ai, mon chéri» Murmura-t-il. Mon subconscient avait réussit à trouver mon calmant.

Une semaine plus tard, je témoignais devant le grand jury avec les autres. Il avait décidé qu'il y avait suffisamment de preuves pour engager un procès et Carlisle avait été arrêté. Il ne fut pas libéré sous caution, le juge estimant que le risque de fuite était trop grand, et le procès fut prévu pour dans trois mois.

J'utilisais mon temps libre pour me remettre complètement de mes blessures, que ce soit physique ou moral. Jasper m'avait appris que je pouvais être un homme meilleur, et je ferais mon maximum pour devenir cet homme.

**E&J&E&J&E&J**

**JPOV**

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis que j'étais revenu au Texas. J'avais emménagé dans ma propre maison, avec l'agent Black qui était chargé de ma sécurité. Papa se portait à merveille, le cancer avait disparu et il reprenait des forces de jour en jour. Je créais ma propre entreprise de logiciels, sans Brandon, parce qu'elle travaillait pour l'homme. Et par l'homme, je veux dire L'HOMME. Brandon travaillait désormais pour le FBI avec l'aide de notre logiciel. Son dernier piratage étant déjà une affaire mythique.

Bien que je fusse très occupé, je ne cessais de penser à Tony, il me manquait tant. Je recevais sur mon Blackberry les alertes automatiques des nouvelles de Chicago. Je suivis l'arrestation du célèbre patron du crime Carlisle Cullen, et je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître comme l'oncle de Tony. Je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin de contacter Tony, juste pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour lui, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Aucun e-mail, aucun appel ... Je comprenais la raison pour laquelle nous ne devions pas communiquer mais il me manquait.

Éric, mon nouvel assistant, vînt à ma rencontre "Hé, Jasper, un des gars du FBI a laissé ça pour toi."

Jacob attrapa la boîte de ses mains fines, "je ferais mieux de le vérifier avant."

"Mais il vient du FBI," Protestais-je quand Éric donna le paquet à Jacob, je posais mes mains sur mes hanches et lui lançai un regard furieux alors que Jacob déchirais l'emballage du paquet.

Il en sorti un livre, qu'il secoua vigoureusement, et balança sur le sol avec un haussement d'épaules. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, je me penchais vers le sol pour récupérer le livre jeté négligemment. C'était un livre sur la méditation qui avait manifestement été lu. Quand j'ouvris le livre à la première page, J'y lus quelques mots écrits en caractères gras et au script masculine.

_Tu me manques_

Je laissais mes doigts parcoururent ses mots, des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux. Tony avait trouvé une manière de communiquer sans danger, avec les mots mais le livre aussi.

Éric me regarda curieusement. Mon comportement était sans aucun doute bizarre. «C'est de lui, n'est-ce pas? Votre ancien protecteur sexy ? "

«Oui », dis-je.

Plus tard, Je sortis mon livre préféré sur la poésie irlandaise et lui écris un court message. Je donnais l'enveloppe à Jacob et lui demanda de l'envoyer au bureau de Chicago à Emmett. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle arrivait à Tony.

_

* * *

_

Legend of the Fall : légendes d'automne

Salut,

il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres +l'epilogue.


	12. Chapter 11:Had Enough

**Chapter 11 :had enough**

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

Je ne suis pas un expert en droit / procès et franchement, je sais que nous voulons tous voir les garçons se remettre ensemble, je ne vais pas aller dans le procès avec beaucoup de détails

**A/T : **

La chanson pour ce chapitre est "Had Enough" de Breaking Benjamin. Les paroles sont dans le profil

* * *

**EPOV**

Une petite partie de moi avait espéré que Jasper répondrait au message que je lui avais laissé dans le livre, mais après plusieurs mois d'attente, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il n'y répondrait pas.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas pourtant de me tenir au courant de ses activités. Je me rendais régulièrement sur le site web de son entreprise, le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour avoir de ses nouvelles. J'étais entrain de regarder une vidéo postée récemment d'une conférence sur les nouvelles technologiques où Jasper mettaient en avant son logiciel « Assist Pro » pour le lancement international. Son logiciel aux États-Unis avait été un franc succès, et grâce à cela, Jasper avait pu financer des aides pour que ce logiciel soit accessible aux handicapés les plus démunis, il leur avait même offert une assistance d'installation à internet. Sur la vidéo, Jasper ressemblait à une rock star avec son jeans troué et ses bottes de cowboy, ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme l'or parmi une mer couleur kaki et lunettes de soleil. Il remit distraitement une mèche derrière son oreille, continuant son discours enthousiaste et surtout professionnel. Sa voix m'envoutait.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu finirais par te caser et encore moins avec un jeune intello. » Me dit Emmett par-dessus mon épaule, je sursautais en l'entendant aussi près de moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi.

Emmett ricana, « En tout cas, il est trop hot, ce mec. Si j'avais été gay, je me le serais fait. »

Je laissais échapper un grognement le mettant en garde et lui retournais un regard glacial et empli de défi.

« Mec, contrôle-toi. Je ne compte pas te le piquer. Je te fais juste remarquer qu'il est canon. » Il me tapa amicalement l'épaule avant de retourner son attention à l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Dit, dans quelle langue parle-t-il ? »

Je me retournais vers l'écran d'ordinateur et me reconcentrais sur Jasper. Il continuait à parler dans le micro, des sous-titres apparaissaient sur l'écran d'ordinateur, traduisant le gaëlique en anglais. Fuck, son accent Texans lui donnait une voix encore plus sexy quand il parlait irlandais. Je réalisais maintenant qu'il devait sûrement avoir compris ce que je lui avais pendant notre fuite mais ce qui me rendit encore plus heureux, c'est qu'il avait appris cette langue pour me comprendre. Cet homme était parfait.

Je murmurais, « Il parle irlandais, comme tout bon Irlandais, comme ma famille, comme moi. Il vraiment est parfait. »

« Dis donc, il se débrouille plutôt pas mal, hein ? Merde, Tony, il a appris ta langue maternelle, ce n'est plus une simple histoire de cul maintenant. »

«Je sais. »

….

Le procès approchait, et je passais le plus clair de mon temps au tribunal, préparant mon témoignage avec mes avocats. Mon passé allait être révéler au grand jour par la défense et je devais me préparer mentalement à cela. Je savais que ça allait être difficile, mais j'étais déterminé à me battre jusqu'au bout.

Le jour du procès, flanqué de Sam et d'Emmett, j'entrais dans les palais de justice par une porte latérale. D'autres agents présents écartèrent les journalistes qui nous empêchaient de nous rendre jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

J'ignorais les questions qu'ils criaient et des commentaires désobligeant qu'ils me lançaient sur ma trahison envers mon oncle, le patron du crime. Les flashs des appareils photos m'aveuglaient et je me pressais de gagner la salle d'audience. Nous nous installâmes au fond de la salle d'audience, attendant que le procès débute.

Mike vint nous saluer accompagné de Kate et Irina, celles-ci m'enlacèrent avant de m'embrasser sur chaque joue. J'étais content de les revoir après toutes ces années, je n'avais pas pu reprendre contact avec elle une fois qu'elles aient été libérées, pour leurs sécurités.

Kate me parla la première, «Mike nous a dit ce que tu as fait pour nous. Merci Tony, nous avons maintenant un emploi dans un salon de coiffure sympa. Merci pour tous ! »

J'avais fait quelques demandent pour qu'elles aient une formation et un emploi à la clé. Je fus heureux de constater que mon travail au FBI ait pu les aider. Elles avaient l'air heureux à présent.

Irina me murmura à l'oreille : «Elle aurait été fière de toi, Tony. Nous voulons que tu ais ça pour te porter chance. »

Elle glissa un bracelet très simple en argent dans ma main. Je reconnus le "T" qui pendait du bracelet. « Il était à Tanya. »

« Merci. »

A l'entré du juge, tout le monde se leva avant d'être autorisé à nous asseoir. Je voyais Mike et les filles assis au premier rang, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir Mme Stanley faire un signe subtil à Mike, je fus satisfait de constater qu'elle avait suivie mon conseil et accepté le rendez-vous de Mike. Souriant, je me rassis, une main dans la poche, touchant le bracelet de Tanya.

Je fus appelé à la barre, Emmett me donna une tape amicale, m'encourageant par la même occasion. Quand je passais devant lui, Carlisle me fixa d'un regard froid.

Le l'huissier entonna «Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité dans cette affaire, sous peine de parjure, et ainsi de vous donner à Dieu ? »

«Je le jure. »

« Indiquez votre nom, votre profession et asseyez vous à la barre des témoins. »

En regardant fixement Carlisle, J'indiquais mon nom complet si détesté à haute et claire voix. « Anthony Carlisle Cullen, consultant au FBI. »

Carlisle, connu pour son caractère colérique, se leva de sa chaise et siffla fort en irlandais, « Tu es mort pour moi !» Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent dans la salle d'audience.

Le juge frappa avec son marteau et dit «Monsieur Cullen, cela suffit. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir, vous serez exclus de la salle d'audience. »

Il fit une pause, et Carlisle se rassit.

« Continuez. »

En tant que témoin clé des accusations accablantes de la défense, je fus appelé à la barre plusieurs fois au cours de ces deux semaines et demie, j'étais épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Le reste du temps où je n'étais pas au tribunal, je regardais les nouvelles essayant de m'informer un maximum sur l'avancé du procès car je n'étais pas autorisé à rester durant le procès, hormis pour témoigner et pour la lecture du verdict, pour des raisons de sécurités.

« Tony, on doit se rendre immédiatement au palais de justice. Le jury est prêt à délivrer le verdict. »

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement une salle d'audience bondée, le jury entra dans la salle, le silence régna. Le président du jury lu la longue liste d'infractions commises avant de terminer par un «coupable».

Après avoir écouté solennellement le verdict, le juge condamna Carlisle à la prison à vie sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle.

Emmett me pris dans ses bras, heureux pour moi. J'étais libre, je pouvais enfin vivre en paix. « Tu as réussi, mec ! Tu as cloué ce bâtard en prison ! Il faut fêter ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?»

«Je tiens à me faire tatouer. » Lui Répondis-je.

Emmett me regarda avec une expression perplexe « Tu veux faire la fête avec des aiguilles et, éventuellement, l'hépatite C ? »

« Je connais l'endroit idéal pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Emmett haussa les épaules avant de me suivre, Sam sur nos talons.

Sam surveilla la porte tandis que j'expliquais au tatoueur ce que je voulais, lui montrant même une esquisse, il commença son travail sans plus attendre. Emmett me surpris quand je le vis s'asseoir sur une des chaises, son pantalon Calvin abaissé sur un côté. Je soulevais les sourcils en direction de Sam, il était aussi surpris que moi. Eh bien, Emmett avait profité de l'occasion pour nous surprendre.

Le lendemain, Emmett et moi nous rendîmes au cimetière où mes parents étaient enterrés. Je déposais des fleurs sur leurs tombes, une unique larme glissa sur ma joue.

« Je l'ai fait. Navré que cela est pris autant de temps, mais je l'ai fait… »

J'entendis Emmett siffler dans mon dos, je levais les yeux pour voir une berline BMW noire se garer près du cimetière. Il posa sa main sur son arme après qu'une femme soit sortie de la voiture et se dirigea vers nous.

Esmée.

Je fis signe à Emmett que tout était okay et il s'éloigna. Esmée s'approcha et resta à côté de moi en face de la tombe de mes parents.

« Ils doivent être fiers de toi, Tony. Je le sais parce que je le suis. » Elle fit une pause après que sa voix se serra, « Je suis tellement désolé. Je pensais que je pourrais te protéger. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux. »

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. « Shh. Tu es la meilleure, tu ne pouvais pas te battre contre lui. Tu ne savais pas ce dont il était capable. Moi si. »

Elle eut un faible sourire, " »Au début, je l'ignorais. Carlisle pouvait être très charmant. Je me croyais une princesse de conte de fées, les premières années. Mais ensuite je me suis réveillée… » Elle s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration, « Je m'en vais, je retourne en Irlande. Si jamais tu as l'occasion de passer, s'il te plaît viens-me voir. » Me pria-t-elle.

Elle prit une clef dans sa poche et me la tendit. « C'est la tienne. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais cela t'appartient. C'est ton héritage. Je l'ai caché à Carlisle, pour toi. »

Je pris la clef, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ma joue, « Je t'aime, Tony. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Esmée. Prend soin de toi. »

Je la regardais partir avant de baisser les yeux sur la clef dans ma main. Le nom de la banque y était gravé.

« Emmett, partons. »

« Où ?»

« A la banque. »

«La librairie, le salon de tatouage, la banque ... Mec, est ce que tu sais comment avoir du plaisir ? »

À la banque, je demandais à voir mon coffre-fort. Apparemment, cela causa une grande agitation, et un certain Monsieur J. Jenks m'assista. J'ouvris la boîte après l'avoir posé sur une table. À l'Intérieur de la boîte, il y avait une enveloppe contenant des photos de ma mère et mon père, et de nous trois. Il y avait également un certificat de naissance officiel.

Enregistrement de naissance

Edward Anthony Masen

Je fixais mon certificat de naissance. Tout à coup, le monde s'ouvrit devant moi quand je réalisai que je pouvais redevenir Edward Masen. Je pouvais enfin me débarrasser de ce nom si détesté et redevenir le fils de mon père.

M. Jenks se racla la gorge. « Souhaitez-vous transférer vos fonds, M. Cullen ?»

Il me présenta certains documents. D'après ce que je pu voir, il y avait près de 10 millions de dollars sur un compte.

Emmett siffla doucement. « Ca fait beaucoup de zéros, dis-donc. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui, « Suffisamment pour démarrer une entreprise ? »

Il me sourit, étonné « Merde. Ouais. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Emmett vint me sortir de mes doux rêves de Jasper en me secouant. J'ouvrais les yeux et me retournais pour me retrouver en face du postérieur d'Emmett, son pantalon légèrement baissé.

« Putain, Emmett, préviens la prochaine fois. Histoire que je me prépare moralement à voir ton derrière ! » Lui dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas infecté ? » Me demanda-t-il anxieux, pointant le dessin sur sa hanche.

« Quoi ? » Lui répondis-je, pas tout à fait sûr d'être réveillé. Je me frottais les yeux pour mieux regarder.

J'osais un autre regard vers sa hanche et vis un petit tatouage qui représentait...un ours en peluche. Je ricanais, «Tu as un ours en peluche tatoué tout fripé ! »

Il souffla, « Rose m'appelle son ours câlins ... »

Je levais la main pour lui imposer le silence, « Je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi et de Hale, et encore moins de votre intimité. Ce n'est pas normal, je voudrais regarder de plus près. »

J'examinais son tatouage tout fripé. « On dirait bien que ça commence à s'infecter, il faudrait passer de la lotion dessus pour qu'il ne se dessèche pas. »

En soirée, une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer notre victoire au tribunal. Mike était venu me remercier pour l'avoir aidé à avoir un rendez-vous avec Jessica.

Emmett me jeta un regard dégoûté, « Ce n'est rien, mais un grand tendre !»

Je lui tournais le dos, « Dit l'homme avec l'ours en peluche fripé. »

Sam ria tant qu'il en cracha sa bière.

Emmett grogna, avant de sourire à son tour.

Sam me tendit un morceau de papier plié, «Pour toi. »

Je l'ouvris, et compris qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone. Je regardais Sam avec espoir, il hocha la tête.

Je regardais ma montre. Il était 08 heures dans le Texas.

«Excusez-moi. » Dis-je avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et prit une profonde inspiration.

Je composé le numéro griffonné, le téléphone sonna trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Allo. » Ce n'était pas Jasper.

« Désolé, j'ai dû me tromper ... » Commençais-je.

« Oh, c'est toi. Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais à la charge. »

Black. Pourquoi ce connard répondait au téléphone de Jasper ?

Il continua : «Eh bien tu peux simplement l'oublier. Il voit quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment. Quelqu'un de bien mieux qu'une merde comme toi. Pas la peine de rappeler. »

Et il raccrocha, je regardais le téléphone, mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. Jasper avait changé ?

**E&J&E&J&E&J**

**JPOV**

« Pas le peine de rappeler. » Cracha Jake dans le téléphone alors que je rentrais dans mon bureau.

« Qui était-ce ? » Demandais-je, mécontent de son travail. J'étais agacé par sa façon qu'il avait de régner sur tout dans ma maison. Et maintenant, il avait apparemment ajouté mon téléphone portable à sa liste de surveillance. Peut-être que je devrais demander un autre agent.

« Juste un télévendeur. J'ai bloqué le numéro. »Me dit-il, reposant le téléphone sur le bureau.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a aucune raison de surveiller mon téléphone portable, en plus du reste. »

Il me lança un regard contrit, « Désolé mec, je voulais juste m'assurer que ce n'était pas ton père, car je sais que tu n'aimerais pas rater son appel. »

Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre ça. « Ce n'est pas grave. Suffit de le laisser passer à la boîte vocale la prochaine fois. »

Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire, « Ca, c'est sûre. »

* * *

Voila un autre chapitre qui s'achève le suivant est chez megane49.

plus que 2 chapitres et l'epilogue

A bientôt


	13. Chapitre 12 : iridescent

**Chapitre 12 : iridescent**

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

Ce chapitre chanson est "Iridescent" de Linkin Park.

«APB» est synonyme de «All Points Bulletin. » C'est une émission issue d'une agence américaine application de la loi.

« Bolo » signifie « Soyez à l'affût. » Un autre terme flic

«Plasticuffs » sont les restrictions en matière plastique que la police peut transporter en grande quantité plus simple que les menottes en métal.

**A/T : **

Lien vers les paroles et music sont dans le profil.

* * *

**EPOV**

De colère je recomposais le numéro après que Black ait raccroché. Je secouais la tête, dépité, lorsque je tombais sur la voix automatique indiquant que le numéro utilisé avait été bloqué.

Désespoir. Colère. Trahison. Douleur. Tous ces sentiments me tombèrent dessus alors que je réalisais les paroles de Black. Je balançais mon téléphone contre le mur avant de m'effondrer sur le plancher, le dos appuyé sur le lit. J'essayais de me concentrer, la méfiance, la suspicion et la haine prirent en otage mes sombres pensées. Jasper. C'est de Jasper dont il s'agissait. Même si sa situation avait changé, c'est lui qui m'aurait annoncé la nouvelle, surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible que celui là. Ce qu'on avait vécu était fort, notre histoire nous avait touché l'un l'autre, aussi courte fut elle. Jasper était quelqu'un de bon et d'honnête, sa force était devenue la mienne. Je tremblais de douleur au souvenir de la douceur avec laquelle il m'avait fait l'amour la première fois, la peur dans ses yeux alors que j'étais étendu sur le sol blessé par balle, et la détermination sur son visage quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait, moi. Il n'avait pas répondu à mon message dans le livre mais j'étais certain qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela, le fait qu'il avait appris l'irlandais m'en convainquit. Je me battais avec mes pensées pendant un certain temps avant de prendre enfin une décision. Une fois fait, une partie du poids menaçant de m'écraser se souleva de ma poitrine. Peu importe le résultat, J'avais une promesse à tenir.

**E&J&E&J&E&J**

**JPOV**

Je regardais fixement par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans mes pensées. Quand aurais-je des nouvelles de Tony ? J'avais regardé les nouvelles et j'avais pu y apprendre la condamnation de son oncle, j'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à mener son combat jusqu'au bout. J'étais tellement fier de lui, car je savais que ce qu'il avait fait était très difficiles, il avait témoigné contre son oncle, un membre de sa famille. Il avait lutté contre un destin sombre et avait gagné. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le procès était terminé mais je n'avais toujours pas eu de contact avec lui.

Je passais ma main sur la chaine en or autour de mon cou et posais le médaillon sur mes lèvres. Tony. Je fermais les yeux, et imaginais ses bras autour de moi, sa voix me murmurer : «Mo Thaisce. » Mon trésor. J'avais décidé d'apprendre sa langue il y a quelques mois et j'avais alors découvert ce qu'il m'avait avoué lors de notre fuite. Cette phrase magnifique me donnait de l'espoir, Tony me reviendrait, je voulais y croire.

Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais seul et chaque jour je doutais encore plus de ses sentiments, je ne voulais plus passer un seul jour sans lui. Le doute était plus grand chaque jour. Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Et s'il était heureux là où il était, dans ce qu'il faisait, maintenant qu'il était libre ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il ne venait pas ? J'étais un homme patient, mais même ma patience avait ses limites. Je savais au fond que j'irais le chercher. Je décidais de lui donner un peu plus de temps pour résoudre ses problèmes sur son passé, puis j'irais retrouver mon bel homme et lui rappeler à quel point nous étions bien ensemble.

Un signal sonore de mon ordinateur attira mon attention, c'était un message instantané de Brandon.

Je m'installais sur ma chaise pour lire son message.

_Sors immédiatement. Ne te fies pas à Jacob._ (OT Gt NW Dnt TRST J)

Aussitôt le message lu, je me levais de ma chaise et contournais mon bureau, je devenais alerte et méfiant, comme Tony. Je sortais mon cellulaire de ma poche et le laissais sur mon bureau sachant que je pourrais être suivi avec lui. Je me précipitais dans le garage, évitant Jacob, et me dirigeais vers ma moto. Mais je fus stoppé par un poids dans mon dos et je fus plaqué contre le mur.

Instinctivement je basculais ma tête en arrière qui se retrouva sur l'épaule de la personne qui me plaquait. Jake poussa un gémissement de douleur quand ma tête tapa son visage avec un craquement satisfaisant. Il relâcha sa poigne. J'en profitais pour me dégager et balançait mon poing vers lui. Il se tourna vers moi, mon poing frappa sa hanche, il grogna de douleur avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi.

Je me débattais pour m'arracher à sa prise mais il resserra son emprise et je fus de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, son poids m'empêchant le moindre mouvement. Il murmura à mon oreille. « Il ne pouvait pas se tenir loin ce con. » Je sentis une aiguille dans ma cuisse et tout se troubla autour de moi. J'essayais de m'échapper à nouveau, en vain. Ma vision passa de flou à noir. Puis le néant.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

**EPOV**

Ma décision prise, j'allumais mon ordinateur portable et réservais le premier vol disponible pour rejoindre Jasper, je devrais attendre jusqu'à demain après-midi. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et essayais de m'endormir, tentant de faire taire le conflit dans ma tête. Voudrait-il toujours de moi ? Je devais connaître la vérité, même si elle me dévastait.

Au fond, je savais que je ne retrouverais jamais quelqu'un comme Jasper.

Emmett frappa à ma porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Son expression crispée retint mon attention instantanément.

« Prépare ton sac. Nous partons dans un avion fédéral dans 45 minutes. » M'ordonna-t-il.

La peur serra mon cœur. « Jasper ? »

Il acquiesça. « Black a passé un appel à un numéro suspect à Mexico. Une chance pour nous que l'agent spécial Brandon effectuait une surveillance sans autorisation sur ses appels. Au moment où les agents sont arrivés Jake et Jasper avaient disparus. Du sang et une seringue ont été trouvés dans le garage. Le rapport toxicologique est revenu indiquant que c'était un tranquillisant. Un SUV de couleur sombre était manquant dans la maison. L'APB est sorti. Les médias sont bloqués. Nous ne voulons pas que Black fasse quelque chose stupide. »

Fuck. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je jetais mes vêtements dans un sac et attrapais mon Glock. Sam et Emmett discutaient discrètement tactiques pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion. Je ne les écoutais qu'à moitié, je réfléchissais à comment je pourrais tuer tous ceux qui voulaient la mort Jasper. Mon _Dieu, s'il vous plaît garder le en vie._

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E**

**JPOV**

Quand je me réveillais, la tête me tournait beaucoup trop et j'essayais de résistais à la nausée qui me remuait l'estomac. Je gémissais et tentais d'ouvrir mes yeux à nouveau. Je reconnus la banquette arrière du SUV, j'évaluais la situation. J'étais mains et pieds liés, la voiture roulais toujours, je remuais pour me détacher, en vain.

La voix tendue de Jacob me parvint. « Je suis désolé mais je devais le faire. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. »

J'humidifiais mes lèvres sèches et demandais, « Pourquoi ? »

Il fit une longue pause, et je commençais à me dire qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. «Mon père est diabétique. Il a besoin de médicaments et de traitements très coûteux. Le bureau ne paie pas beaucoup aux nouveaux membres, alors j'ai dû emprunter de l'argent. Cependant j'ai choisis les mauvaises personnes pour l'emprunt. » Il fit une pause et quand il reprit son récit, sa voix était pleine de regret et de honte.

«Je ne devais accomplir que mon travail et faire un rapport seulement si Cullen essayait de te contacter. Ensuite, ils m'ont dit que je devais t'emmener à eux. Si je refusais, ils tueraient mon père et mes sœurs. »

Tout à coup, l'évidence m'apparut. Tony avait essayé de me contacter, c'était certain. C'était pour cette raison que Jake avait intercepté mes appels, pour ne pas que je reprenne contact avec lui.

«À qui m'emmènes-tu, Jake ? »

« Maria. »

Je me raidis. Elle voulait finir le travail malgré l'impossibilité d'obtenir l'argent de mon Père.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Jasper. » S'excusa-t-il, le remords sonnait clair dans sa voix.

Quand les tranquillisants ne firent plus effets, je me sentis mieux. Je pus me concentrer enfin sur mon objectif, fuir. Je pus atteindre ma botte avec mes poings liés et pus en sortir un couteau caché dans la doublure de ma botte. Je me saisis du couteau et commença à couper les cordes qui retenaient mes poignets attachés.

Jake sortit de la voiture au moment où je libérais mes mains.

Hâtivement, j'enlevais les cordes qui liaient mes mains et essayais d'enlever les liens qui retenaient mes pieds prisonniers.

J'entendais une autre voiture s'arrêter à côté de la nôtre et écoutais Jake converser avec des hommes en espagnol.

Ce n'étaient pas les hommes de Maria, mais ceux de son frère.

Jake n'aimait pas ce changement de plans et refusait de me donner.

« Tu n'as rien à dire, livre le colis et tais-toi, tu n'as aucun droit sur nous. » Dit l'un des hommes et soudain une bagarre se déclencha. Des tirs retentirent. Je me débarrassais des cordes et rampais sur les sièges. Je m'installais à l'avant quand le dernier homme debout pointa son arme sur moi, Jake l'abattit depuis le sol. L'homme tira avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et je sentis le côté du SUV être touchée, mais par chance, il me manqua.

Je sortis de la voiture, mon couteau à la main. Ils étaient tous morts. Jake était au sol, haletant, du sang assombrissait sa chemise. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et essayais d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

«Arrêtes ça. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Ils vont revenir plus nombreux dès qu'ils apprendront la fusillade. Tu dois partir. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, je lui pris la main. « Je suis tellement désolé, Jasper. Ma famille ... »

Il mourut avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, mais je fis la promesse de m'assurer que le FBI prendrait soin de sa famille.

Je remontais dans le 4 x 4 et me dirigeais de nouveau sur la route. Jake nous avait emmenés dans une zone très reculée, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je roulais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a plus l'essence dans le véhicule, je n'avais croisé aucun signe de civilisation. Je continuais à pied. Je trébuchais de plus en plus, l'épuisement et les autres effets de la drogue utilisée me ralentissaient mais je continuais avec acharnement, pour Jake.

Un bruit pénétra ma conscience, et je reconnus celui-ci comme étant des motos. Je me retournais alors que plusieurs motards arrivèrent à ma hauteur et s'arrêtèrent, m'encerclant. Les motards me détaillèrent pendant qu'ils descendaient de leur moto.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici. » Dit l'un d'eux d'une voix bourrue, le feu dans ses yeux avaient un intérêt sexuel alors qu'il continuait de me détailler.

Je soutenais son regard et me pencha pour tirer le couteau de ma botte. Je les observais encore plus méfiant, prêts à me battre jusqu'à la mort. Tout comme Tony, je ne serais la pute d'aucun homme.

**E&J&E&J&E&J&E&J**

**EPOV**

Trois jours. Trois jours et toujours pas de nouvelle de Jasper. Nous avions retrouvé Black mort ainsi que trois hommes de la MS-7. Nous avions également découvert le SUV abandonné, du sang sur la roue principale et des cordes coupées à l'arrière. Nous le cherchions sans relâche mais il nous échappait. La police fédérale avait même utilisé des chiens de recherche mais toujours rien. Je refusais de croire qu'il soit mort.

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, toujours sans nouvelle de lui. Sam, Emmett, et moi observions les activités de la MS-7. Des mandats furent délivrés pour fouiller chez tous les principaux membres de la MS-7 qui étaient connus pour opérer dans la zone. Nous eûmes enfin une piste quand Maria refit son apparition dans le Texas.

Nous nous lançâmes à sa poursuite, elle s'éloignait de l'autoroute. Sam lança son camion et le dépassa pour s'arrêter devant eux, les stoppant par la même occasion. Ils contournèrent le camion et Emmett accéléra pour se rapprocher un maximum d'eux. J'ouvris le toit ouvrant, me mis en position et visa le pneu avant de leur voiture.

La voiture fit une dangereuse embardée étroite après que le pneu explosait.

Emmett freina durement pour éviter la collision pendant je m'abritais dans la voiture. La voiture de Maria bascula sur le côté et dérapa pour s'arrêter. Sam s'arrêta derrière avec nos autres collègues, trois d'entre nous approchèrent prudemment de la voiture immobile, armes au poing et prêtes au cas où.

Deux hommes sortirent de la voiture en rampant, leurs mains levées. Maria émergea à son tour de la voiture, ne ressemblant pas à la fraîcheur, la beauté que j'avais connue. Elle avait le regard sauvage et l'air renfrogné entachait ses traits.

J'attrapais ses bras, et la tourna contre notre voiture. Après l'avoir fouillée, je la menottais et la poussa sur la banquette arrière de notre voiture.

Emmett la mit dans le camion de Sam qui emmenait les captifs au FBI pour les interroger.

Alors que je conduisais, Maria se mit à glousser, « Alors ton querido manque à l'appel. C'est bien triste pour toi. »

« Où est-il ? » Criais-je.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Saches que le Texas n'a aucun problème à condamner une femme à l'injection mortelle. Alors parles et vite, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

Cette menace la dégrisa aussitôt dite. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où il est. Je sais seulement que Jose Luis le veut. »

« Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance, surtout que tu es entrain de me vendre ton frère. » Ricanais-je.

« Il a essayé de me tuer. Le pouvoir lui ai monté à la tête, je veux m'en sortir vivante, quitte à le dénoncer. Je veux vivre. »

Arrivé au bureau, je regardais l'interrogatoire de Maria à travers la vitre teintée quand Emmett me rejoignit.

Emmett se tourna vers moi « On va coincer son frère, tu veux être sur ce raid ? »

Je secouais la tête, « Jasper ne sera pas là. Jose Luis l'aurait déjà tué à présent et aurait fait en sorte que nous en entendions parler. Allez chercher ce bâtard. Je vais chercher une nouvelle piste pour retrouver Jasper. »

Il hocha la tête, «Je t'appelle quand nous aurons Jose Luis en garde à vue. »

Je m'assis à un bureau avec le dossier de l'affaire en face de moi. Nous avions rien trouvé dans la SUV, n'y aux alentours. Les chiens de recherche n'avaient rien trouvés non plus. Alors que je lisais plus en détails le rapport, j'eus enfin un déclic. Les traces de pneu des motos.

Je sortis mon téléphone et composais un numéro à la va-vite. « Hey, Brandon. Rien pour l'instant mais je pense que j'ai peut-être quelque chose. Donne-moi une liste de tous les groupes de motards connus et leurs lieux de prédilection dans un rayon de 400 kilomètres de l'endroit où le SUV a été retrouvé. »

« Je t'envois tous les détails par e-mail. Bonne chance, Tony. Je sais que tu vas le trouver. »

« J'espère que Dieu t'entendra », lui murmurai-je avant de raccrocher.

Informée par Brandon au téléphone, j'achetais des vêtements de motards et empruntais une Harley. Je commençais par l'emplacement de la SUV et visita tout les lieux susceptibles de le trouver. À chaque endroit, je posais des questions sur Jasper, le faisant passé pour un de mes vieux amis. Mon apparence et mes manières bluffèrent tout le monde, mais personne ne l'avait vu.

La chance tourna enfin, sur une aire de repos à des centaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où le SUV avait été retrouvé. Je rejoignis quelques motards postés de leurs motos entrain de fumer.

« Hé, je peux me griller une cigarette ? » Demandais-je en leur faisant un signe de main.

Nous discutâmes de nos modes de vies respectifs avant que je n'engage le sujet Jasper.

Le plus petit me dit, «Vous savez, ce type ressemble à l'un des gars que nous avons vu il y a quelques heures. Ils étaient vers l'ouest et ils ont mentionnés leur intention de s'arrêter dans ce bar. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?»

« Le Long Johnny », répondit son compagnon. Après avoir terminé ma cigarette, je les remerciais avant de m'éloigner sur ma moto.

Mon instinct me disait que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Je m'arrêtais dans ce fameux bar, « long Johnny », et ne put m'empêcher de sourire en lisant les infos que Brandon m'avait envoyé. C'était un bar gay qui servait de repaire aux motards.

Je rangeais mon téléphone et entrais dans le bar. Je sentais des regards dans mon dos alors que je m'installais sur un tabouret au bar et commandais une bière.

Un bourdonnement faible de conversations avait lieu à la table derrière moi, mais je fis semblant de n'y prêter aucune attention comme la tension que je ressentais dans l'air.

Je pris une longue gorgée de ma bière quand quelqu'un s'installa sur le tabouret à ma droite, malgré les nombreux autres tabourets libres.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Entendis-je, je reconnus immédiatement cette voix trainante aux accents texans.

Mon cœur bondit de bonheur. Jasper. Mon bébé était vivant et assis à côté de moi.

Ne connaissant pas la situation dans laquelle il était, je continuais la comédie.

« Non, je suis de Chicago. » Dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Jasper portait un bandana couvrant la plupart de ses cheveux, des lunettes de soleil, une veste de cuir, un jeans et des bottes. Je retournais à ma bière pour simuler ma décontraction.

« Longue route de la maison, » Remarqua Jasper.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment chez moi. »

Jazz ne rajouta rien, je sentis sa cuisse toucher la mienne quand il se décala sur son tabouret. La chaleur dégagée de son corps réveilla instantanément mon aine qui avait reconnue instantanée le corps de Jasper.

« Qu'en est-il de vous? Vous habitez ici ? » Demandais-je.

«Non, je passe seulement du temps sur la route. »

«Seul ou avec des amis ? »

« Des amis. Ce sont des gars vraiment sympas. »

J'hochais la tête. «Il est important d'avoir des amis pour surveiller ses arrières. La route est un endroit idéal pour en avoir, mais il est aussi important de savoir quand il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de réfléchit. »

En Baissant la voix, je lui demandais, « Peux-tu partir ? »

Il acquiesça en répliquant «Je te retrouve dehors. »

Je remerciais le barman et attendis quelques minutes avant de quitter les lieux. Incapable de résister, je regardais Jasper, souhaitant voir ses beaux yeux.

« Je t'attendrais. »

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger quand il déglutit.

Je m'assis sur ma moto et appelais Brandon puis Emmett. Mon message était bref. « Je l'ai trouvé. Il va bien. Je le ramène. »

Je regardais Jazz quitter le bar et venir vers moi de sa démarche détendue. Son look de motard ajoutait à sa beauté et à sa grâce habituelle fluide, il me faisait penser à un dur à cuire. Je changeais de place et mon corps me cria «Oh, oui. »

Sans un mot, il chevaucha ma moto, s'installant contre mon dos, ses mains saisirent ma taille. Le bruit d'une moto ne prêtait pas à la conversation, mais un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara de moi quand ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt avant de s'immobiliser sur ma peau.

* * *

_**Salut**_

_**Bon voila il se retrouve ne blâmer pas trop Jacob.**_

_**Il a fait ca pour sauver se famille.**_

_**Et oui Tony/Edward retrouve Jasper.**_

_**Allez plus que 1 chapitre et l'épilogue qui sont tous les deux chez ma beta.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	14. Chapitre13 : Home

Chapitre13:home

**L'histoire appartient à Besame Cullen et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par Megane49 que je remercie.**

**

* * *

****A/N :**

La chanson de ce chapitre est « Home »de Daughtry.

**A/T :**

Liens de la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur est sur mon profil.

* * *

**JPOV**

Le trajet sembla interminable, mais je n'en plaignis pas. Tant que j'étais avec Tony, le reste m'importait peu. Toute la peur et l'inquiétude de ces derniers jours s'est envolée quand je posai mes paumes sur son torse chaud. Je me penchais un peu plus contre lui et déposais un baiser dans sa nuque. Il frissonna à mon contact, j'étais heureux. Nous rentrions enfin à la maison.

J'étais mort de fatigue quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Emmett et papa nous attendaient. J'embrassais mon père, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Tony en lui souriant. «Vous l'avez fait. Vous l'avez gardé en vie. »

Tony souri, « M. Whitlock, il s'est sauvé tout seul. Je l'ai juste ramené à la maison. »

« Je vous remercie. » Lui répondit mon père les larmes aux yeux.

Emmett et Tony me laissèrent quelques minutes avec mon père, il me prit dans ses bras, rassuré de me voir en vie et en bonne santé. Je ne cessais de bailler tellement j'étais crevé, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon paternel. Il me tapota le genou avant de se lever.

« Je te vois demain. Monsieur McCarthy va me reconduire à la maison. »

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte.

Tony et Emmett se tenaient dans l'entrée, attendant patiemment. Père serra la main de Tony, tandis qu'Emmett me frappait gentiment l'épaule.

Après leur départ, je me tournais vers Tony. Il me gratifia d'un doux sourire.

« Laisse-moi te montrer l'étage. On dirait que tu es sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. »

Il me suivit jusqu'en haut, je sentais son corps proche du mien. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'affalais sur mon lit, en poussant un soupir heureux tandis qu'il me retirait mes bottes et mes chaussettes.

Je l'entendis murmurer «C'est comme ça que tu as pu te libérer. »

J'ouvris un œil et le vis tenant mon couteau dans sa main. « Oui, quelqu'un m'a appris à toujours être prêt à affronter le danger. »

Ses yeux brillaient quand il posa le couteau sur ma commode. « J'espère que tu n'auras jamais plus besoin de l'utiliser. »

Quoi que je veuille dire, cela m'échappa quand je sentis Tony déboutonner mon jean et commencé à tirer dessus pour me l'enlever.

En pilote automatique, je soulevais mes hanches pour qu'il puisse le glisser plus facilement vers le bas de mes jambes.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, et je sentis une couverture légère être placée sur moi.

Nous avions tant de chose à nous dire, mais j'étais trop crevé pour avoir une conversation pour le moment.

Mes lèvres se sont incurvées vers le haut dans un sourire, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tempe. «Dors, Jazz. Tu es à la maison maintenant. »

Somnolent, je pensais que ma maison n'avait jamais sentis davantage comme une maison jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me réveillais quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

Je m'assis et disais : « Entrez. »

Je sentis un pincement de déception lorsque je vis mon assistant, Éric, entrer d'un pas léger dans la chambre. Je m'attendais à voir Tony.

« Eh bien, bonjour dormeur ! Je t'ai attendu en bas pendant des heures ! » Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma montre et fus surpris de voir qu'il était déjà 11 heures.

Éric continua à me parler, ses mains faisant de grands gestes le faisant passer pour un fou, « Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai été interrogé et fouillé. Fouillé ! Peux-tu y croire ? »Il s'arrêta et me lança un clin d'œil.

« Non pas que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné. Mais cet homme donne une toute nouvelle image au FBI, ce mec est canon, et son corps incroyable. La-tee-da !»

J'essayais de cacher mon sourire. Aïe, Eric était jeune et flambant. Il était au summum de la gaffe et n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire, d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir au cours de ces derniers mois.

Il a continué son monologue avec une moue sur le visage : «Je pense qu'il doit déjà être casé. Parce que ce mal dominant n'a pas semblé le moins du monde s'intéressé à moi. Et c'est bien dommage, je veux dire, sérieusement, qui pourrait résister à ses fesses ?»

Il jeta ses cheveux vaporeux noirs avec des stries rouges en arrière, et tourna la tête de nouveau vers moi. Il sembla indigné par le comportement froid et distant qu'avait eu Tony envers lui.

Je retins mon rire quand je vis Tony apparaître à la porte.

Éric continua sur sa lancé et dit «Il est debout derrière moi. N'est-ce pas ?»

Quand j'hochais la tête, il ronchonna d'un ton affecté, « Mais quel MALADROIT ! Je suis vraiment trop con des fois. »

Il se retourna et regarda Tony, qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et puis me fit face à nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama : «Oh mon dieu ! C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je roulé mes yeux. Jésus, ce gars manquait vraiment de subtilité.

"

« Éric, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu t'arrêtes de parler et que tu partes d'ici. Je serais de retour au travail lundi. »

« Oh, ouais, bien sûr. Prend soin de toi, Jasper. Tout le monde est tellement content que tu sois à la maison. »

Il effleura Tony en sortant et laissa échapper un petit cri quand Tony grogna sur lui.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu terrorises mon assistant ? » Lui Demandais-je, un sourire sur mon petit visage.

« Il a dit qu'il ne te dérangerait pas. Et à la place, je le trouve ici entrain de te montrer son derrière. » Son ton était possessif et cela ne m'échappa pas.

Je ris alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lit, ses yeux me détaillèrent, je devais vraiment ne ressembler à rien avec ma barbe de trois jours et mes cheveux en bataille.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche, pendant que je te fais ton déjeuner. Tu as un compte rendu dans quelques heures à faire au poste. »

Je fouillais dans ma commode pour prendre un t-shirt quand Tony passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour me dire que le déjeuner était prêt.

Je me tournais vers lui, lui disant que je descendais dans quelques minutes.

Il resta là à me regarder.

« Tony ?»

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me montra mon cou d'un signe. «Tu la portes. »

Je lui donnais un petit sourire «Oui, tout le temps, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas sans doute vouloir la récupérer. »

« Non ! » Me dit-il précipitamment. « Je veux dire, non, je voudrais que tu la gardes. »

« Je te remercie. » Je posais mes doigts sur son médaillon avant de demander «Alors, maintenant que je suis en sécurité, quels sont tes projets ?»

« Cela dépend de toi. » Me retourna-t-il.

«C'est à dire ?»

« Je suis ici pour tenir une promesse, si tu veux encore moi, bien sûr. »

« Je le veux encore. » Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait y lire tout mon amour pour lui.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens quand il se dirigea vers moi de sa foulée gracieuse. Il s'arrêta devant moi, et captura ma bouche pour baiser langoureux. Il commença à caresser mon corps, ses mains passèrent sur mon dos et mes bras nus.

« Jasper. » Gémit-il avant que sa langue ne force l'entrée de ma bouche.

Je me frottais contre lui alors qu'il continuait à violer ma bouche avec sa langue, je me sentais durcir à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux.

Il tira un peu sur mes cheveux et posa son front contre le mien. « Tu as toujours eu un don pour détruire les bonnes intentions que j'avais. »

Je ris et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, « Les bonnes intentions sont très surfaite. »

Je retirais sa chemise de ses épaules puis lui remontais son maillot au dessus de sa tête. Il leva les bras, pour me faciliter la tâche. Je m'arrêtais quand je vis son tatouage. Mes doigts en tracèrent les contours, il représentait l'envol du phœnix de ses cendres. J'en appréciais les lignes en gras noir et rouge et la coloration orange de l'oiseau. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il me sourit.

«Je l'ai fait tout de suite après la condamnation de mon oncle. Si tu regarde de plus près les ailes, tu verras ton nom écris plusieurs fois. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Protestais-je, intérieurement très heureux que mon nom fut sur son corps.

Tony secoua la tête, « Tu étais avec moi à chaque étape de ce long chemin, me rappelant à chaque fois l'homme que je souhaiterais être, un homme bon, pour toi. »

Les larmes piquèrent mes yeux. « Je te veux de toute mon âme. »

Tony me poussa jusqu'au lit et me fit basculer avant de s'étendre sur moi. Il commença à chérir mon corps, le parsemant de baisers mouillés. Il s'attaqua d'abord à mon visage puis à mon cou avant de descendre sur mon torse puis plus bas.

« Jazz ? » Il s'assit sur ses talons, son regard fixé sur mon nombril.

« Humm ? » Je me relevais, m'appuyant sur mes coudes, et essayais de savoir ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'insistance. Je compris que s'était la cicatrice près de mon nombril, encore un peu rose pâle.

Il baissa les yeux sur la cicatrice marquant son propre bas-ventre, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Le donneur de reins qui a été miraculeusement trouvé quand j'en ai eu besoin, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'inclinais la tête silencieusement tandis que son visage s'obscurcit.

« Il existe des risques important pour ce genre d'intervention chirurgical. Qu'aurais-je fais si tu avais eu des complications ou, pire, que tu meurs ? »

Je haussais les épaules, «Le risque en valait la peine. Tu serait mort sans mon rein. »

Il grogna de colère et me demanda mécontent : «Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?»

«J'ai demandé à tous ceux au courant de la situation de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes redevable envers moi. »

Il tira ma main contre son cœur et une unique larme coula sur son si beau visage. « Tout ce que j'ai t'appartient. Non pas parce que je me sens redevable envers toi, mais parce que je t'aime. » Sa respiration était chancelante, « Putain, tu es l'homme le plus étonnant que je connaisse. »

J'effleurais sa joue, essuyant la larme et me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Et Dieu seul sait combien je t'aime. »

Il gémit et captura à nouveau mes lèvres, en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour me maudire d'avoir pris tous ces risques et de me dire à la fois en anglais et en irlandais combien il m'aimait. Il me fit rire quand il murmura à mon oreille que si j'étais mort, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour se faufiler au ciel pour me botter le cul.

« Tony, s'il te plaît. » Gémis-je alors que je continuais à me frotter contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps. J'avais besoin de le sentir au plus profond de moi et j'en avais besoin maintenant.

Il nous déshabilla tous les deux en un temps record, balançant nos affaires à travers la pièce.

"As-tu…?», Me demanda-t-il, hésitant, je fis un geste de la main vers ma commode.

« Dans mon tiroir à chaussettes. »

Il se leva et sortit une grande boîte de préservatif non ouverte et du lubrifiant. Il haussa les sourcils vers moi.

«Je me sentais plein d'espoir. »

Il me sourit et dit : «Eh bien, que dirais-tu que nous faisons de ces espoirs une réalité. »

J'adorais sa façon de penser face à se genre de chose, à sa façon de me parler quand le désir brulait dans ses yeux. J'écartais mes genoux et lui adressais un regard brulant de désir. Il me sourit en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

Il se pencha et recommença à m'embrasser, sa main experte s'empara de ma bite, commençant de l'en va et vient pendant que son autre main taquina mon antre.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un doigt, mon corps réagit immédiatement à ce contact, sachant à qui il appartenait. Il continua à me préparer et j'étais sur le point de jouir quand il retira ses doigts. Il mit un préservatif et me pénétra doucement.

Je repliais mes jambes sur mon torse, dans cette position, Tony me remplissait complètement avec sa longue, belle bite épaisse. Je pleurais presque aux sensations qu'il me prodiguait, je l'aimais tellement. Je sentais le plaisir monter en puissance quand il tapa plusieurs fois contre ma prostate.

Il me regardait de ses yeux sombres alors qu'il continuait à pomper en moi. Ses larges mains se saisirent de mes jambes, ses mouvements devinrent plus fort, plus pressés, plus bestiales et chaque coup de rein tapait ma prostate et nous rapprochait de l'orgasme.

« Tony ! » Criais-je quand je sentis enfin la libération, jouissant entre nos deux corps. Il hurla à son tour quand je me resserrais autour de lui, et je sentis ses jets de sperme au fond de moi. Il avait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas été l'un dans l'autre que je continuais à voir des étoiles, ne me remettant pas de cet orgasme.

Tony finit par se retirer de moi et balança le préservatif dans la poubelle à côté de mon lit. Il s'installa derrière moi, et me tira plus près de lui pour une étreinte.

Il me taquinait gentiment, «On aurait dis une lance d'incendie. »

Je pris son bras plus contre moi, « Eh bien, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit au sexe. »

Il embrassa ma mâchoire, «Plus jamais ça. Je te le promets. »

Je souris, « Mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne t'enfuis pas ou saches que je te traquerais sans relâche. »

De nouveau détendu dans notre cocon, nous parlâmes de nos projets. Tony me parla d'une nouvelle société qu'il envisageait de créer avec Emmett et le plus important à mes yeux qu'il envisageait de s'installer ici au Texas afin que nous puissions être proches.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir vivre ici, avec moi ?»

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?»

« Absolument, il y a aucune raison pour nous de vivre dans des endroits séparés »

«C'est d'accord mais si tu te lasses de moi ou que tu ne me supporte plus, vire moi. »

« Saches que ce n'est pas près d'arriver, monsieur Cullen. »

Il fit une pause, et me caressa doucement ma hanche.

« Je songe à changer mon nom. »

« Vraiment ?»

«Oui, j'aimerais reprendre mon nom de naissance, Edward Anthony Masen. »

«J'aime. »

« Vraiment? Tu ne trouves pas ça trop démodé ?»

J'eus un petit rire «Tu as à un vrai fils du Sud en face de toi, mon cher. Avec un nom comme Jasper Barthélemy Monroe Whitlock, je n'ai rien à dire sur la définition de 'démodé'. Edward. Humm. Non, Je pense que c'est effectivement un nom très sexy. »

« Sûr ?»

« Humm Mm, permet-moi de te montrer à quel point je trouve Edward sexy. » Je ronronnais gentiment contre son épaule.

«Dieu, Je t'aime, Jazz. Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. » Il frémit alors que je continuais à le mordre et le sucer le long de son cou.

«Je t'aime aussi, et j'ai l'intention de prendre tout mon temps pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. »

Les mots disparurent, nous exprimâmes nos sentiments avec nos corps.

Enfin, j'étais à la maison.

* * *

**A/N**

Les reins sont effectivement sortis autour du nombril, je le sais par expérience familiale. Ca Peut sembler étrange à certains, alors voulais m'assurer que vous saviez Je ne faisais pas erreur. ;)

Une bref épilogue suivra ce chapitre.

**A/T:**

et bien voila le dernier chapitre il ne reste plus que l'épilogue

à bientôt


	15. Chapitre 14 : Epilogue

**Chapitre 14: épilogue**

**L'histoire appartient à ****Besame Cullen**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par ****Megane49 que je remercie**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Jasper était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec l'agent spécial Charlie Swan, un ancien combattant aguerri et rude, mais qui avait la réputation de rappeler les moindres détails aux témoins avec un calme et une approche solide.

Emmett et moi regardions via la caméra dans une autre partie du bâtiment. Mes collègues du FBI craignaient que je fasse une interruption pendant le débriefing de Jasper.

"Quel connard !" Grognais-je alors que Jazz racontait sa lutte contre Jake et comment il avait réussi à le droguer.

Emmett tenta de me rassurer, en vain. Je me levais et arpentais la pièce de long en large, la fureur se déversant en moi tel un poison, tandis que Jasper continuait son récit. Si Black n'était pas mort, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains. Je me stoppais net quand Jasper évoqua les raisons pour lesquelles Black avait aidé Maria. J'entendis Emmett téléphoner à Sam pour qu'il prenne en charge la sécurité de la famille de Jacob. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté quand je compris à quel point mon homme était bon, il ressentait de la compassion même pour ceux qui lui veulent du mal.

Je me raidi quand il décrivit ce qui lui était arrivé quand les hommes de José Luis sont arrivés. Putain, mon bébé était sacrément chanceux d'être encore en vie. Sachant que Jake avait eu un rôle important quand à la survie de mon bébé, ma colère s'estompa quelque peu, elle s'amplifia cependant contre les hommes du chef de gang.

Je me rassis pour regarder Jasper revivre sa fuite, l'abandon de la SUV au milieu de nul part, psychologiquement blessé d'être passé si près de la mort, la mort de Jake également, et les effets durable de la drogue. Je me pinçais les lèvres quand je vis sur son visage à quel point il s'était senti seul et perdu, abandonné.

Même si je savais qu'il s'en était sorti, cette histoire laissa une marque d'effroi en moi alors que j'essayais de m'imaginer le calvaire qu'il avait dû endurer, encore plus qu'en-t-il fut trouvé par de gang de motards, complètement vidé et groggy.

« Je savais que je ne durerais pas longtemps si il avait fallut que je me batte, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser faire non plus. Quelques-uns d'entre eux me regardaient bizarrement, alors j'ai tiré mon couteau de ma botte et me prépara à me défendre corps et âme. Certains ont eu l'air surpris et d'autres ricanèrent. L'un d'eux m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, au milieu de nulle part. Je leur ai répondus que j'étais en fuite, poursuivis par le MS7. Ils ont tout de suite compris et m'ont proposé une balade. J'étais en mesure d'obtenir leur respect et de rester parmi eux, en sécurité. »

J'en savais assez sur les gangs de motards pour savoir que le respect se gagnait en utilisant la violence ou en tuant, voir les deux. Swan n'a pas cherché plus loin et passais à d'autres question, mais je savais que Jasper passait sous silence quelque chose.

Je lui demandais à ce sujet plus tard, il haussa les épaules. «Il y avait un gars qui était intéressé par moi et je lui ai dit que j'étais pris. »

Cela déclencha mon instinct surprotecteur d'autant plus que Jasper s'était tu, après m'avoir dit qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul. Ne supportant pas de ne pas savoir, je fis quelques recherches et découvrais qu'une bagarre avait eu lieu dans un bar dans lequel l'un des membres du gang de moto avait subi une fracture du nez et d'autres blessures dans le genre. La police n'avait qu'une vague description de l'auteur des coups, étant donné qu'il avait quitté les lieux avant leur arrivée, mais je compris qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Mon bébé avait cassé la gueule à un homme qui devait peser au moins 60 livres. Je me sentais coupable de chercher dans son dos pour découvrir ce qu'il ne me disait pas, mais cela m'avait permis de cesser de m'imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu.

Emmett expédia les quelques affaires que j'avais à Chicago, et Jasper fit de son mieux pour que je me sente comme chez moi. Il avait même fait installer un second bureau dans son antre spacieux pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble même si nos deux jobs différaient sur bien des points.

C'était la première fois que je vivais dans une maison aussi longtemps et j'étais constamment sur le qui-vive, j'étais toujours inquiet pour la sécurité de Jasper. Je n'étais pas non plus habitué à vivre avec un homme que j'aimais plus que tout et parfois je me demandais comment il faisait pour supporter mes sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquente. Un jour, je lui avais demandé pourquoi il me supportait, j'avais peur qu'il me rejette en ayant atteint ses limites et ne me mette à la porte.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me répondit avec conviction «Parce que je t'aime. » Depuis, j'essayais de me contrôler, de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs, je remarquais que présenter des excuses n'était pas si difficile que ça. Bien au contraire, elles étaient toujours récompensées par une partie de jambe en l'air phénoménal.

Notre vie de couple devint plus facile quand la bande du MS7 fut dissoute, en effet tout ordre d'assassina furent annulée, et Jasper n'en était plus menacé. Une semaine après que Maria et José Luis furent arrêtés, il y eut un coup d'État dans le gang et leur père fut assassiné.

Bien que nous vivions ensemble depuis quelques temps, notre relation ne devint pas une morne routine. Nous en apprenions toujours l'un de l'autre. Je ne me lassais d'en apprendre toujours plus sur lui, ses intérêts, ses excentricités. Jasper était un bourreau de travail, en oubliant parfois de manger, j'engageais une cuisinière pour m'assurer qu'il ait bien à manger. J'appris que lui faire de bons massages l'aidaient à se détendre après une mauvaise journée ou quand il était en manque d'inspiration. Comme beaucoup de Texans, Jasper adorait le football, il m'en apprit les règles et moi je lui apprenais celle du baseball. Il a essayé de m'apprendre à monter à cheval, mais ce n'était pas franchement mon truc. J'étais un citadin et il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour faire confiance aux chevaux, même les plus doux. Je goutais la nourriture mexicaine, j'en n'avais jamais entendu parler avant, et je fis découvrir à Jasper une vrai pizza de Chicago. Nous nous affrontâmes aux échecs, je lui ai appris à jurer en irlandais. J'apprenais de lui chaque jour et sa personnalité me plaisait toujours autant, il était un peu fou, flexible et il adorait s'amuser.

Un mois après nous être mis en ménage, je reçu enfin les documents qui officialisaient ma « nouvelle » identité, j'étais enfin Edward Anthony Masen.

« Jazz ? Bébé, où es-tu ? J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! »Criais-je en rentrant à la maison.

« Là-haut, Chéri.» J'adorais quand il parlait avec son accent Texans, il était si chaud.

Je le trouvais dans notre chambre, allongé sur le lit, nu, portant uniquement un chapeau de cowboy. Sa tête reposait sur ses mains qui étaient caché par son chapeau à pointes, ses jambes croisées, il avait une pose très décontractée. Rien qu'à cette image, je me sentis durcir en un rien de temps.

« Alors ces bonnes nouvelles ? » Me demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante, je ne pouvais pas détachés mes yeux de son corps si magnifique, de sa musculature ferme qui n'appelait que mes mains pour que je le touche.

« Hein, ah oui. » Je tenais toujours les papiers dans mes mains. « Ca y est. Je suis officiellement Edward Masen maintenant. »

«Eh bien, Edward, que dirais-tu de venir ici et de me laissez te souhaiter un bienvenue Texans. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi d'une démarche lent mais si sexy. D'un rapide geste, il ôta mes vêtements avant de tirer vers le lit et de me pousser dessus de façon à ce que je sois sur le dos. Je le laissais faire ayant une totale confiance en lui, il descendit vers mon bas ventre, déposant au passage de nombreux baisers sur mon corps empli de désir pour lui.

« Alors Cowboy, comment ça se fait que tu portes ton chapeau ? » Le taquinais-je, je tremblais quand il prit mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Il me relâcha avec un léger «pop» et me sourit en me répondant. « Eh bien, j'avais envie d'aller faire un tour. »

Je gémissais « Ouais ?»

« En fait, je songeais monter à cru. »

Ses yeux pétillaient face à mon expression abasourdie. Sans préservatif signifiait à long terme, un engagement sérieux. J'étais tout à fait pour, mais, je ne voulais pas que Jazz ne se sente obliger de le faire.

« Bébé, tu es sûr ?»

«Absolument».

Il recommença à me sucer, et je passais mes doigts dans son cheveux pour mieux le guider. Dieu, j'adorais ses cheveux doré, ils étaient si doux.

Il recula et se prépara lui même. J'étais dur de plus en plus dur à le regarder s'enfoncer ses doigts dans son antre.

«Jazz», Le priais-je, il voulait ma mort ou quoi.

Il chevauchât mes hanches et lentement s'empala sur ma queue. Je me mordais les lèvres. Merde, il était si serré et si chaud. Je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle de lui. Fuck, mon cerveau venait de se déconnecter tant les sensations me faisaient planer.

Je le laissais contrôler le tempo pendant un certain temps, puis finis par saisir ses hanches pour accélérer. Il cria alors que je continuais à pompé en lui, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de rein.

Je le sentis se resserrer autour de moi quand il éjacula sur moi. Je ne me retenais plus moi non plus. Pour la première fois, ma semence chaude se propagea dans son canal, et je gémissais à la sensation que cela me prodigua.

Plus tard, quand nous avons retrouvé notre souffle, je lui caressais les cheveux, « Jazz, c'était incroyable, merveilleux et aucun ne me suffit pour te dire à quel je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de semblable. »

Il soupira heureux, « Mmmhhhmmm, Je ressens la même chose. C'était si bon de pouvoir te sentir comme ça. »

« Je t'aime, Jazz. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

* * *

**Noël, un an plus tard**

Jazz ouvrit une grande boîte emballée grossièrement dans du papier cadeau. « Putain de merde, c'est impressionnant. Shaun White pleurerait en voyant cette beauté. »

Souriant face à l'enthousiasme qu'il avait en regardant son nouveau snowboard, je lui dis, « Et bien, il m'a avoué que c'était l'un de ses dessins personnalisé préféré et qu'il a été un peu chagriné de te la destiner. »

Il me regarda avec étonnement, «Tu a parlé à Shaun White. LE Shaun White ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ?»

«Ouais, j'ai fait quelques travaux pour lui, alors il était très content de pouvoir m'aider à concevoir une planche pour toi. D'ailleurs, tu as une invitation permanente pour aller surfer avec lui. »

Je souris en voyant le visage ébahi de mon bébé. Je poursuivais en lui donnant un autre présent, «J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller quelque part à la fin de ton conseil d'administration. »

Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe, « Des billets pour le Vermont. »

Il me regarda plein d'espoir quand je rencontrais ses yeux. Il arrêta de respirer avant même que je n'ai posé ma question, la plus importante de toute ma vie, « Jasper, veux-tu m'épouser ?»

La réaction de Jazz me pris carrément au dépourvu, il se mit à crier et à courir partout, je le regardais, profitant pleinement de son bonheur, de notre bonheur.

« Oui, oui ! Je t'aime, chéri, « Dit-il contre mes lèvres

Je lui répondais que je l'aimais aussi, en anglais et irlandais et divaguait pendant un certain temps sur mes sentiments. Jésus, je pouvais vraiment être une gonzesse des fois.

Il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres, « Edward, j'ai une super idée. »

Jasper avait toujours de bonnes idées.

« Allons à l'étage pour fêter ça dignement. »

Yep, mon homme était un génie, et il était tout à moi.

Je dû m'exprimer à voix haute parce que Jazz gloussa «Oh, Oui, Sugar. Que je suis tout à toi. Allons maintenant à l'étage. »

Le martèlement fort sur la porte me fit sortir de mes souvenirs, et je me reconcentrais sur le nœud de ma cravate alors qu'Emmett me criais à travers la porte, « Edward, dépêches-toi. Nous avons exactement 15 minutes avant que Rose n'est encore envie de faire pipi. »

J'entendais la gifle qu'il se prit par son épouse enceinte et son exclamation qui prouvait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi près de lui.

Je ris, « J'arrive !»

Je rejoignis Emmett, Rose, et le père de Jasper. Emmett portait un beau smoking, il tirait sur son col comme s'il l'étranglait. Rose me regarda calmement, elle était très élégante dans une robe blanche, et son énorme ventre ne gâchais en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire. Le père de Jasper aussi me regardait, il était encore plus charismatique dans son smoking, noir avec une cravate Western Stetson.

Étaient également présents Sam et sa nouvelle épouse, Rebecca, tous les deux sur leur trente et un. Il l'avait rencontré lors de la mise en sécurité de la famille Black, elle était l'une des sœurs ainées de Jacob. Je souriais en les voyants ainsi, si amoureux, les choses avait finalement bien tourné pour eux aussi.

Jasper entra enfin, Brandon galamment accrochée à son bras. Ils faisaient clichés rien qu'à eux deux. Un minuscule petit bout de femme, pâle mais jolie, avec des cheveux noirs vaporeux et une robe blanche la faisant ressembler à un ange et à son côté, un blond portant un tux fringant. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent plus les miens quand il entra dans la pièce, il mena sa cavalière aux autres, avant de me rejoindre, il l'embrassa sur la joue puis fit de même avec son père.

Ma gorge se serra quand je vis tout l'amour qu'il me portait dans son regard magnifique. Je lui répondais d'un demi-sourire qui le faisait craquer. « Prêt ?»

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toute ma vie qu'aujourd'hui. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'homme qui allait nous marier. J'entendis un bruissement léger près de la porte, je me retournais. Debout à côté de la porte, dans une belle robe et portant un grand chapeau, se trouvait Esmée. Je lui lançais un immense sourire, surpris mais heureux de la voir dans un moment important de ma vie. Elle me fit un vague signe de la main avant de rejoindre les autres. Je ne savais pas si elle pourrait assister à la cérémonie mais elle était quand même présente.

Mon cœur se serra, Jasper était à mes côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'avais enfin ce que j'avais toujours désiré au plus profond de moi, même si j'avais tenté de l'oublier. J'avais une famille maintenant.

Je me tournais vers mon amant, mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, et maintenant mon mari. Je me penchais vers ses lèvres et lui murmurais, «Je t'aime» avant de l'embrasser devant toute l'assemblé.

Il me serra la main, et son œil brun brilla la promesse d'une vie.

* * *

**A/N :**

Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire ! J'ai vraiment apprécié l'écriture sur ces deux et ils vont me manquer.

**N/B :**

Monter à cru veut dire monter sans selle de monture.

Shaun White est un snowboardeur et skateur américain professionnel. Il est connu pour avoir remporté de nombreuses compétitions dans ces deux sports et pour participer à des sports extrêmes.

Western Stetson est une marque de vêtements aux États-Unis.

**A/T : **

C'est finit.

Bon je remercie Megane49 pour avoir corriger toutes mes incohérences et tous ce qui n'allait pas.

Merci a vous de m'avoir laissé des messages et m'être resté fideles jusqu'au bout.

Je poste un autres message juste après pour vous donnez des infos.

à bientot.


	16. Chapter 17 INFOS

Bon j'ai des infos

La première (qui vas en réjouir plus d'une du moins je l'espère) c'est que j'ai deux autres fic à traduire.

1 :

Jasper /Edward

Des que j'ai des chapitres d'avance je publie.

Cette fiction à 42 chapitres elle est complète. Elle a pour catégorie Hurt/Comfort/Family. Il y a des parties sombres surtout pour Edward.

**Sommaire :**

Edward Cullen a eu une vie difficile, il est hospitalisé puis il emménage avec son père qu'il n'a jamais connut et Edward va connaitre des changements.

Rat de bibliothèque Jasper Hale est un paria et ne rentre pas dans le moule, sa sœur jumelle Rose était populaire et toujours essayer de le pousser à rencontrer quelqu'un.

* * *

2 :

je donne un coup mais à Samia Cullen pour Love Net By Lalina .C'est une Edward/Bella.


End file.
